FlowerEye of the AngelWolves
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Tomoyo and Co.-Flower of Angels. Eriol and Co.-Eye of the Wolves. Because of rivalry, they decided to be an alliance to each other's gang. What will happen if they found out that they are actually their friends? Look forward to it! :)
1. Recruiting

**SUMMARY: 2 types of life they had.**

**Outside of the school:**

Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko are the** Flowers of Angels **which is the most popular girl gang while Eriol, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Aki, Hoshi are the** Eye of the Wolves **which is the most popular male gang.

**School:**

Tomoyo and Sakura is the most popular girls and gorgeous girls while Chiharu and Rika is most likeable girls and Naoko is the most intelligent girl. These five girls are innocent in this school while outside is they're being feared by everyone.

Eriol and Syaoran is also the most popular and handsome guys while Yamazaki and Aki is also the most likeable guys and Hoshi is the most intelligent guy. The ten of them is friends.

* * *

On the story:

"Good morning!" Tomoyo said, smiling. Tomoyo is pretty, nice, gentle and smart. She has her long black wavy hair and amethyst eye that make her look irresistible.

"Good Morning, Tomo!" Sakura said. Sakura is cute, also nice, and naive. She has her short brown hair and emerald eyes that make her look adorable.

"Morning, Tommy." Eriol greeted, while Syaoran waved. Eriol is gorgeous, a gentleman, polite and nice. He has his navy blue hair and blue eyes that make him look irresistible too.

"How you guys doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing in particular, anyways, you heard the Flowers of Angels?" Syaoran asked. Syaoran is a very handsome man, a little rude, and also nice. He has his messy brown hair and amber eyes that make him look a hottie.

"No, we didn't know them. Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"They're the most popular girl gang." Eriol replied.

"Did you already saw them?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tommy, they're hiding because they are the most popular, if they show they'll just have dog piles on them." Syaoran said.

"Then, did you hear the rumour about the Eye of the Wolves?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? There are a gang like that?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, and they said that the five guy members are studying here." Sakura said.

"Oh! I wish to see them!" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol didn't react on that. Sakura is shocked.

"Wow, Eri-kun, you didn't react on that. Normally, you'd act jealous if you once heard Tomo say that." Sakura said.

"Ha-ha. It's nothing, Saku." Eriol said. They laughed.

"Morning!" Chiharu greeted. Chiharu is a little violent, nice, and also cute. She has her brown hair braided and brown-black eyes that make her look pretty.

"Good Morning!" Rika greeted. Rika is gentle, nice, kind, and a pretty girl. She has her red hair wavy at the end and ruby eyes that make her look matured.

"Good Morning!" Naoko greeted. Naoko is a book worm, really smart, nice, and also pretty. She has her brown hair in a head band and a round eye glass with her black eyes. Those appearances of her make her smarter and cute.

"Oh! Good Morning, Chi, Ri and Nao!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Morning, Chin, Rin and Nao-chi." Sakura also greeted.

"Good Morning, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko." Eriol and Syaoran said.

"Where are Yama, Aki and Hoshi?"Chiharu asked.

"They're in the fountain." Eriol replied.

"What are they doing there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Flirting with girls and they still have the nerve to bring Hoshi whose studying." Eriol replied. The girls laughed.

"Then, why didn't the two of you joined with them?" Sakura teased.

"We may be the most popular guys but we're not a flirt." Syaoran said.

"Hey! We're just joking, Syao." Tomoyo said.

"I know I'm just riding on Saku's joke." Syaoran said.

"Anyways, you have anything to do later?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Hoshi's been annoying to us since he want us to go to the club house." Syaoran said.

"You have club house?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, we do have a club house." Eriol replied.

"Why didn't you bring us there?" Chiharu asked.

"Well, we all thought that the five of you is busy." Syaoran said.

"Why did you say so?" Rika asked.

"Well, remember the time we asked you if you have things to do?" Syaoran asked. They nodded.

"You said '_from now on, we may be very busy until then_.'" Eriol said.

"Oh, but, you didn't even tried to ask us again." Naoko said.

"We don't want you to get mad at us." Eriol said.

"Okay, so you all of you is not available, am I right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, even though we want to join you." Eriol explained.

"Anyways, I have good news." Syaoran said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Someone is coming back with his boy friend." Syaoran said, grinning.

"Who's coming? Tell us!" Naoko asked. Then Tomoyo squealed.

"Since, Tommy is smart when this time comes, I'll let her guess first." Syaoran said.

"It's..." Tomoyo said.

"Faster Tomo, We really want to know who it is." Chiharu said.

"...MEILIN!" Tomoyo finished. They all yelled.

"How did you guess?" Rika asked.

"Well, first, Syao is grinning like idiot. Second, he sounds so happy when he told us. Last, Meilin's the only one we know that have a boy friend already." Tomoyo explained, smiling.

"How smart, Tommy." Eriol teased.

"Not smart enough?" Tomoyo asked.

_Here they go again._ Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko thought.

"Well, smart enough to make me fall in love with your brain." Eriol said.

"Then make my brain your girl friend already." Tomoyo said.

"Tsk tsk, no way. If I make your brain mine, I'll see you every day and I don't quite like that." Eriol said.

"We have the same answer on that, Hun." Tomoyo said.

"You're such a witty, Tommy, that's why I love being your friend." Eriol said.

"Those words don't make me blush, Eri." Tomoyo said.

"I know that's why I'm using it against you." Eriol said.

"You know if you we're not my friend, I'll think that you're flirting with me." Tomoyo said.

"What if I am?" Eriol challenged.

"Then you're just wasting your time." Tomoyo said as she kissed his cheek.

_This always happen, we're not surprise anymore_. They thought.

"Class is starting." Tomoyo said as Yamazaki, Aki and Hoshi walk back to class.

"Good Morning class." The teacher said.

"Today we have a new transfer student." The teacher said.

"Nihao, I'm Li Meilin, nice to meet you." Meilin greeted.

"Please seat beside Daidouji. Daidouji, please raise your hand." The teacher said. Tomoyo raised her hand. Meilin walk her way towards Tomoyo. She smiled at her.

"Now, we're studying about the human..." The teacher discussed.

Lunch:

"It's great to have you back, Mei!" Tomoyo said.

"Well, it's nice to be back." Meilin said. She hugged each one of them.

"I have something to propose to you." Tomoyo said.

"What is it?" Meilin asked.

"Just meet us after school." Sakura said.

"Anyway, how's Ryo?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, that stupid brother of yours got his flight delayed." Meilin said.

"How sad, we didn't get to see him." Sakura said.

"When will he go back here?" Naoko asked.

"Tomorrow night." Meilin said.

"He really is stupid. Anyways, you hear about the Eye of the Wolves?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, actually, I know who they are." Meilin said.

"You know who they are?" Rika asked.

"Yes, I know them, however, I can't tell that to you." Meilin said.

"It's okay. Anyway, well, do you know the Flower of Angels?" Chiharu asked.

"Of course but I don't know who they are." Meilin said.

"We know them. We really know them so much." Tomoyo said.

"You know, Tomo. We should talk to her now about our proposal." Sakura suggested.

"Sure besides we can't hide it from her, right guys?" Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Anyway, we heard that they recruiting for girl members." Chiharu said.

"Really, then how about we join?" Meilin said.

"Sorry, we can't." Naoko said.

"How about YOU join?" Sakura said.

"That's right, Mei!" Rika said.

"I'll try but I don't have someone with me." Meilin said.

"Don't worry, you can make friends there." Tomoyo said.

"Tomo, where's your camera?" Meilin asked.

"I left it at my bag." Tomoyo said.

"You seem to change this past four months." Meilin said.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't think I change." Tomoyo said.

"Well, Tomo matured those past four months." Chiharu said.

"Anyway, Mei, come with us after school, ne?" Sakura said.

"Where are we going?" Meilin asked.

"Somewhere you'll enjoy." Rika said.

"Don't be late, ne!" Naoko said.

"Bye!" They all said.


	2. Dressing, Mansion, tattoo and the rules

After school:

**They're completely different than what they we're in their school.**

"Where exactly are we going?" Meilin asked.

"I told you already, we're going somewhere where you'll definitely enjoy." Sakura said.

"Just give me one harmless clue." Meilin pleaded.

"Sure, there's gonna be all-girl's thing." Naoko said.

"All-girl's thing, what could it be?" Meilin asked herself.

"You said it's a one harmless clue. So I gave you one." Naoko said.

"Nao, isn't it a little bit harmless?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, Tomo, she asked for it." Rika said.

"You know, we should go, already." Chiharu said, getting pissed.

"Come on, we should go to the mall first." Tomoyo said.

"Shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, shopping, I'm so excited." Rika said.

"Rika, I never saw you act this way." Meilin said.

"You'll know soon, Mei, why we act this way." Tomoyo said, serious.

Mall:

"You should dress first, Tomo." Sakura said. She nodded.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Meilin asked.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Well, I have this feeling that the five of you are not the one I know." Meilin said. Sakura narrowed her eye.

"Can you specify that?" Naoko asked. She nodded.

"Well, Tomo act more serious; Saku act matured; Chiharu look more violent; Rika act giddy while Naoko act matured, too." Meilin said. They sighed.

"You'll know soon, Mei." Chiharu said. She nodded. Tomoyo came out. She has her hair on a high ponytail and is wearing electric blue contacts. She's wearing a black one-sided sleeve that shows her violet tattoo and blue short-shorts. She's wearing high heels. These appearances make her un-Tomoyo. Meilin didn't notice the tattoo.

"Tomo, what's the big deal?" Meilin asked.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"You don't usually wear something like that." Meilin asked.

"People change, Mei." Sakura whispered as she walks towards the dressing room.

"You're completely different, Tomo, I felt like you're not the Tomo I know." Meilin said, afraid.

"Mei, don't get scared. I'll explain later." Tomoyo said, gently smiling. This makes Meilin smile and her fear gone.

"Okay, as long as you don't keep secrets from me." Meilin said. Sakura came out. She looses her hair from pig tails to head band and is wearing a brown contacts. She's wearing a red tube that shows her pink tattoo and a suspender on the black skirt. She's also wearing high heels.

"Am I wearing the same thing as well?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, you should." Sakura said.

"I don't want to." Meilin said.

"Mei, this is needed." Naoko said.

"I don't want to!" Meilin said.

"Meilin, this is an order." Tomoyo said, glaring. The four girls looked at Meilin with pity.

"What? Why did you change?" Meilin said, looking down.

"We did not change." Rika said.

"Tomo, give Mei a break." Chiharu said. Tomoyo looked at her.

"Go and dress up, Chi." Tomoyo said. She just nodded and left.

"Sorry, Mei, I have to do it." Tomoyo said, hugging Meilin. She hugged back.

"Mei, you're stronger than this." Rika said.

"I know and once I found out about your secret, I'm back to my normal self." Meilin said.

"You'll know it after this dressing up, Mei." Sakura said.

"You know, this is the first time I heard Tomo say Mei's first name." Naoko said.

"I don't want to do this to you, Mei, but you shouldn't refuse it." Tomoyo said. Meilin nodded, smiling. Chiharu came out. She has her hair in a low braided-style and is wearing red contacts. She's wearing a brown D&G dress that shows her pink tattoo. She's also wearing high heels.

"I'll dress first, Nao." Rika said.

"Sure but be faster and don't make me feel annoyed." Naoko said. She just nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm still not used to it." Meilin said.

"It's okay, don't force yourself." Tomoyo said.

"Anyways, I noticed something." Sakura said.

"What is it, Saku?" Chiharu asked.

"Are the six of us gonna wear high heels?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we have too, right, Tomo?" Naoko asked.

"Yes, that's the rule." Tomoyo said.

"What rule?" Meilin asked.

"It's nothing, Mei." Sakura said.

"You sure it's nothing?" Meilin asked.

"I don't want to hear any questions." Sakura said. This mad Meilin shut up. Then Rika came out. She has her hair in a side ponytail and is wearing green contacts. She's wearing a pink sport bra but have a white bolero that also shows her pink tattoo and a denim shorts. She's wearing a PU fashion shoe.

"You look hot, Rika." Tomoyo teased.

"Why, thanks, Tomo." Rika said.

"Ha-ha. I'll go next." Naoko said.

"You better look for clothes, too, Mei." Sakura reminded.

"I'll help you." Chiharu said.

"Wait!" Tomoyo said. They looked at her.

"I'll look for her upper clothes. Sakura, you look for her under clothes while Chiharu look for her shoe. Rika, help me." Tomoyo said.

"Maybe I should go find it my own." Meilin suggest.

"No, we'll help you." Sakura said.

"You don't know the rules so we'll take the upper hand." Rika said.

"I found a sando." Tomoyo said.

"I, too, found a bolero." Rika said.

"Yeah, I found her a skirt, too." Sakura said.

"At last, I finally found a shoe." Chiharu said. After that, Naoko came out. She has her hair in a low bun and removed her round eye glass to be replaced by yellow contacts. She's wearing a blue and white striped button up shirt with a bright yellow V neck sweater that shows her pink tattoo and a blue mini skirt. She's wearing high heels.

"Do I look hot?" Naoko joked.

"Yes, you look hot, Nao." Sakura said.

"So, next is Mei. After this we'll go straight to the mansion." Tomoyo said. Meilin walked toward dressing room.

"Anyways, make your hair hang loosely." Tomoyo said. She received a nod from her.

"What's her tattoo colour?" Rika asked.

"Red." Tomoyo said.

"Red, isn't that for the 'quite important' one?" Naoko asked.

"Well, it's bad to have her in the 'starters'." Chiharu said.

"So I decided to have her in the 'quite important' ones so she can catch up to us." Tomoyo said.

"Actually, she didn't notice the tattoos, yet." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded. Meilin came out. She has her hair in a loose and is wearing aqua contacts. She's wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with a small pink belt with a tiny jacket lined with green that also has black cuffs. She, too, is wearing high heels.

"Come on, we need to go back to the mansion." Tomoyo said. As they go out from the mall, all people out there are in awe. Some recognized that it's the Flower of Angels so they took pictures while they're walking.

Somewhere in the mall:

"Hey, Eriol, there's the Flower of Angels." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, you better find clothes while we change." Eriol said.

"Hey, do I look cool?" Yamazaki asked.

"Stop playing around, Yama, okay." Hoshi said.

"Aki, you can come out, now." Eriol said. Aki is wearing a pink polo with a white sweater jacket with blue linings on it and blue jeans. He's wearing a blue PUMA rubber shoes. He's wearing a black contact to cover his pink eyes and has brown hair.

"Why do we need to dress up?" Aki asked.

"Will you just shut up already?" Hoshi asked.

"You know instead of fighting me, I'll suggest you to start changing now." Aki said.

"I don't need you to tell me." Hoshi replied as he goes inside the dressing room.

"You shouldn't try his temper, Aki." Syaoran said.

"Will you two shut up?" Eriol asked. They immediately shut up; don't want to make him mad.

"Anyways, I find one girl in Flower of Angels that looks exactly Tommy but I think it's merely impossible." Eriol said.

"There's no way Tommy will wear clothes like that." Aki said.

"Yeah but if you look and examine them, they look exactly the same even though it's impossible." Syaoran said.

"You agree with me?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, I find that girl in suspenders look exactly Saku but like I said it's impossible." Syaoran said. Then, Hoshi came out. Hoshi is wearing lime polo with brown jeans. He's wearing a green rubber shoes. He's wearing yellow contacts and has red messy hair.

"Syaoran, you go first. Hurry or else." Eriol said. Syaoran scowled then walked towards the room.

"Huh, isn't that Naoko?" Hoshi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aki asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I think I'm hallucinating." Hoshi said.

"Syaoran, why are you taking so long?" Eriol yelled. Then he came out. Syaoran's wearing a black long sleeve with a brown sweater jacket and black jeans. He's wearing black shoes. He's wearing green contacts and has brown messy hair.

"Goodness, you took forever just for changing." Eriol said. He did not waste time; he immediately changes into his new attire. He came out. Eriol's wearing a blue long sleeve and black shorts. He's wearing white rubber shoes. He's wearing baby blue contacts and has blue-black hair.

The Flower of Angels Mansion:

"Wow! Whose mansion is this?" Meilin asked.

"Flower of Angels' mansion." Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko replied.

"It's their mansion?" Meilin said.

"Yes, it's THEIR mansion." Sakura said.

"Good Afternoon, Tomoyo-sama, Sakura-sama, Chiharu-sama, Rika-sama, Naoko-sama, how are you doing?" The guards greeted.

"We're fine and please gather the rankers." Tomoyo ordered. They nodded.

"What's this, Tomo?" Meilin asked.

"Ask me later." Tomoyo replied. Sakura pulled Meilin in the middle.

"Everyone, this is Geneva Blossom." Sakura announced.

"She is in the 'quite important' rank." Chiharu announced.

"Pleased to meet you, everyone." Meilin greeted.

"Everyone, now, please, choose; Fight or Initiation for your entry?" Rika asked.

"If you choose 'fight' go to that pink room while the 'initiation' goes to that blue room." Naoko said.

"What's this, Tomo?" Meilin asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Mei, go to that red room." Rika ordered. Meilin goes toward the red room.

"Saku, go with her and place the tattoo on her back; left side." Tomoyo ordered.

Red room:

"We'll have your tattoo." Sakura said.

"No! It hurts." Meilin protested.

"No, Mei, this one doesn't hurt, promise." Sakura said. The tattooist is starting it.

"What do you mean by Geneva Blossom?" Meilin asked.

"Tomo's the one who'll explain it to you." Sakura said.

"There, it's now done." The tattooist said.

"I didn't feel anything." Meilin said.

"Told you, it doesn't hurt." Sakura said.

"Now come with me and Tomo will explain it to you." Sakura said.

Tomoyo's room:

"Mei, I'm Plum blossom also known as Royal Wasp." Tomoyo said.

"I'm Cherry Blossom." Sakura said with peace sign.

"I'm Star Blossom." Chiharu said.

"I'm Bell Blossom." Rika said.

"And last, I'm Chimera Blossom." Naoko said.

"Now, we'll show you our tattoo." Tomoyo said.

Tomo's tattoo: Violet; left side front.

Saku's tattoo: Pink; left belly waist.

Chi's tattoo: Pink; right belly waist.

Rika's tattoo: Pink; right arm.

Nao's tattoo: Pink; left arm.

"Why are yours violet, Tomo?" Meilin said.

"I'm the Leader." Tomoyo confessed.

"WHAT?" Meilin yelled.

"Mei, she said she's the leader." Sakura repeated.

"I know but I'm just surprised." Meilin said.

"Now, here's the rule." Rika said.

"We are completely hiding from public. Every day after school, you'll always go straight here unless Tomo call it a day." Naoko explained.

"Second, you cannot make other see your tattoo." Rika said.

"Third, there's no secret between us unless it's very private." Chiharu said.

"Fourth, we can't fight no matter what. Whenever we're caught in a fight you should ask permission first to have the chance you can hurt someone who hurt you."

"Last, if there were any betrayals, I give permit to kill that traitor." Tomoyo said.

"The last one is the one we feared the most." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that's why we always remind them about it." Chiharu said.

"There were no traitors this far but we're not having our guard down." Rika said.

"That's why we suggest that you shouldn't keep anything but family problems to us." Naoko said.


	3. Dance Dance Revolution

Next day:

"Good Morning." Tomoyo greeted.

"Good Morning, Tommy." Eriol greeted. Then Sakura walked in.

"Good Morning, Tomo, Eri." Sakura greeted.

"Good Morning, Saku." Tomoyo and Eriol greeted.

"Anyway, Tomo, Mei said she still can't get over." Sakura said.

"Meilin can't get over what?" Syaoran asked as he walked in.

"Good Morning, Syao." Tomoyo and Sakura greeted.

"Oh, that. It's nothing." Sakura said.

"Anyway, when we were at the mall, we saw someone that looks exactly like you and Tommy." Eriol said.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked. Then Meilin walked in.

"Morning, Tomo, Saku." Meilin greeted.

"Morning, Mei." Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.

"Umm, where are we going today?" Meilin asked.

"It's our day off." Tomoyo whispered.

"Ne, Eri, Syao, you free today?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Eriol asked.

"Bonding moments, want to go?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure. Syaoran, tell it to Yama, Aki and Hoshi." Eriol ordered.

"Fine, see you later, Saku, Tommy." Syaoran said. Eriol left, too.

"Tomo, I can't believe you created a gang like that." Meilin said.

"Well, people change." Tomoyo said.

"Anyway, you still didn't discuss the purpose of this gang." Sakura said.

"She hasn't told you, yet?" Meilin asked.

"Well, I said, I'll tell it when the gang is complete." Tomoyo said.

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked.

"What I mean is when I finally filled the ranks with girls." Tomoyo explained.

"Actually, I can't believe you didn't even make Mei choose." Sakura said.

"Well, I'll test her, first." Tomoyo said.

"Test me?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, actually, I already tested her." Tomoyo said.

"Well, the results?" Sakura asked.

"I'll make her fight you." Tomoyo said.

"I'm fighting Saku?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, and don't let your guard down." Tomoyo reminded.

"Don't let my guard down? You should tell that to Saku." Meilin said.

"Mei, you don't know how strong Saku is." Tomoyo said.

"You mean she may be stronger than me?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, even though you studied martial arts." Tomoyo said.

"Tomo, don't compliment me that much. I'm not strong." Sakura said, blushing.

"Yes, you are. You defeated Chi, Ri and Nao." Tomoyo said.

"You defeat them?" Meilin asked, surprised.

"Yes but I can't defeat Tomo." Sakura said.

"YOU can't beat TOMO?" Meilin asked. She nodded.

"She's the one who taught me to how to fight. Chi, Ri and Naoko didn't saw how Tomo fight." Sakura said.

"Saku, you can't compliment me too much, too." Tomoyo said.

"Well, it's true. Ever since you fought me, I didn't see you fight, ever since." Sakura said.

"You mean Tomo is stronger than you?" Meilin asked. She nodded.

"It's a secret, Mei. Our entire friend that is boy didn't know that the five of us fight." Tomoyo explained.

"Yes, we're known as the gentle girls." Sakura said.

"Sure and what date I'm gonna fight Saku?" Meilin asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon is the agenda." Tomoyo said.

BRINGGGG

"It's the bell, gotta go." Tomoyo said.

After School:

"Where do we go?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, arcade centre." Tomoyo said.

Arcade:

"First are Saku and Syao." Tomoyo said.

"What are they playing?" Eriol asked.

"They're gonna play DDR." Chiharu said.

"Why are we, Saku, playing?" Syaoran asked.

"She's the princess of the dance revo." Rika said.

"Really, then who's the queen?" Aki asked. Tomoyo is filming. Chiharu, Sakura, Rika, Naoko, Meilin pointed to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.

"You're the queen? Eriol, you better fight her." Yamazaki said.

"I'll fight her later." Hoshi said.

"You can't beat her. Even I can't beat her."Meilin said.

"I made a list of the one playing." Naoko said.

"Well, can we start?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet, I'll show this first." Naoko said.

"This is change the loser." Rika said.

Saku vs. Syao

Eri vs. _ - Trial only

Chi vs. Yama

Hoshi vs. _

Rika vs. _

Syao vs. _

Nao vs. _

Aki vs. _

Mei vs. _

Eri vs. _

Saku vs. _

Tomo vs. _

"Okay, now, Saku and Syao, start." Naoko said.

"I'll choose the song." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Small world is the one I like." Tomoyo said.

"The ratings are the base." Meilin said.

"START!" Chiharu yelled.

They watched as the two began playing. Tomoyo is recording. Sakura looked bored. Syaoran is just leaning on the rail. When the song is near to end, they suddenly began playing fast.

Saku's rating: SSS

Syao's rating: SS

Sakura won. She's playing against Eriol. Tomoyo stopped recording, she seems to looking forward to the fight. People around them increased, they seem to have an audience. Sakura is focusing while Eriol seemed to have memorized the beat and arrows. Tomoyo looked amazed but nonetheless. They are playing small world times eight. Sakura is sweating while Eriol look a little bored.

Saku's rating: S

Eri's rating: SS

Eriol won but this is only a trial. They can't have Tomoyo and Eriol play because they're sure that Tomoyo and Eriol will definitely win.

First game: Chi vs. Yama; bass man.

Chiharu removed her shoes and is in socks. Yamazaki did the same. Tomoyo began recording. Chiharu look pleased, she still didn't make a mistake. Yamazaki made one mistake but he still caught up to Chiharu. In the end, the lass won.

Chi's rating: SS

Yama's rating: S

Second game: Chi vs. Hoshi; bass man times eight.

Chiharu can't keep up; she still hasn't played this beat, yet. Hoshi can still keep up and is smiling. Chiharu is pissed. The lad has beaten her.

Chi's rating: A

Hoshi's rating: SS

Third game: Hoshi vs. Rika; Macho Duck times five.

Rika is new to this game but luck is on her side, she's winning. Hoshi can't keep up when both arrows quickly appeared in the same time. Rika is now laughing. She beat the lad who seem to smiling.

Rika's rating: S

Hoshi's rating: A

Fourth game: Rika vs. Syaoran; Supercalifragile

Rika stopped smiling when she realized that her next opponent is Syaoran. She knows that she can't beat Syaoran but she'll try to. Syaoran seemed pleased because his opponent is not that great. Rika can't keep up a little but when Sakura encourages her to just play with the beat, she caught up. Rika is sad because the lad has beaten her.

Rika's rating: SS

Syao's rating: SSS

Fifth game: Syao vs. Nao; Supercalifragile times eight.

Naoko is also new to this game but her luck isn't with her. She's having a problem on keeping up. Syaoran is also is having the same problem but they manage not to failed the game. Syaoran has beaten the lass.

Syao's rating: A

Nao's rating: B

Sixth game: Syao vs. Aki; Small world times eight.

Syaoran's luck is with him this day. His entire opponent is less strong than him.

Aki can keep up but Syaoran can keep up the most. Both Aki and Syaoran can keep up but Syaoran is faster than him. The song ended so their game. Aki has been beaten by Syaoran.

Syao's rating: S

Aki's rating: A

Seventh game: Syao vs. Mei; Surf dance times six.

Meilin smirked. She is better than Syaoran in this game, especially if it's one of their favourite. She's just smirking while Syaoran glares at her. The song ended. The lass had beaten the lad. She stuck her tongue at him.

Syao's rating: SS

Mei's rating: SSS

Eight game: Mei vs. Eri; Macho Duck times eight.

Meilin keep on scowling while Eriol lazily stepping on the arrows. He looked at Tomoyo and smiled at the camera while Meilin had a peace sign. Eriol perfected it while Meilin almost perfected it. The lad has beaten up the lass.

Mei's rating: SS

Eri's rating: SSS

Ninth game: Eri vs. Saku; Supercalifragile times eight.

Eriol chose this song because it's the easiest for Sakura. While playing, he yawns often. This made Sakura annoyed. She glared at him while he smirks. The lad has beaten up the lass.

Eri's rating: SSS

Saku's rating: SS

Tenth game: Eri vs. Tomo; Small world times ten.

Times ten is the hardest rank but for Tomoyo, it's the easier rank for her. The entire people in the arcade is watching because it's the first time someone took the times ten. Tomoyo smiled at them.

"Tomo, you should have chosen the bass man." Sakura said.

"Bass man is the most hardest of the times ten, you know." Syaoran said.

"Well, it's the easiest times ten for Tomo." Chiharu said.

"What?" They all yelled.

"Saku, you shouldn't have bragged it to them." Rika said.

"But it's the truth, Rika." Naoko said.

"Yeah, no one, I mean, no one ever beaten Tomo up." Meilin said.

"Well, I don't think so. Eriol is the king of DDR." Aki said.

"Well, Tomo is the queen of DDR and the best player." Rika said.

"We'll just see. I want to see if Tommy can beat Eriol." Hoshi said.

"Guys and Girls, we want to play already." Eriol said.

Tomoyo pressed the 'start' and the arrows slowly appeared then fast. Tomoyo had her hands on her shorts pocket, never taking them out. Eriol had his hands crossed. They seemed bored, but what amazed the audience is they both haven't made a mistake, yet. They look cute together is what the audience thought. Playing together and at the same time is what make them the cutest couple even though they're not. Eriol had dust on his eyes which made him have one mistake. When the game ended, the people are so amazed so they began to clap.

Tomo's rating: SSS

Eri's rating: SS

Tomoyo walked in front of him then kissed his cheek and hugged his arm. The people thought they're truly a couple so they cheered.

"Thanks for the game." Tomo said once they go out of the arcade.

"Sure, and you truly is the queen of DDR." Eriol said.

"You know, we're amazed that you're not a couple, yet." Aki said,

"Huh?" Tomoyo and Eriol said.

"Well, you act like couple, hand in hand, always together. Why didn't the two of you become girl friend and boy friend?" Hoshi asked.

"It's complicated." Tomoyo and Eriol said.

"See, you both think alike." Sakura said.

"Maybe someday, we will be a couple." Eriol said. Tomoyo unexpectedly blushed, but she smiled at Eriol.


	4. Revenge?

**Next day:**

"Good Morning." Sakura greeted.

"Good Morning, Saku." Eriol greeted.

"Tomo's not here, yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, where do you think she goes?" Eriol asked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she's never late. Maybe she goes somewhere." Eriol asked.

"Well, she never goes anywhere before school." Sakura said. The door opened and it's Meilin with Syaoran. They sighed.

"Where's Tomo?"Meilin asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't arrived, yet." Sakura said. Then, they heard some running. They go out of the classroom. Syaoran held one guy.

"What's happening?" Syaoran asked.

"They said that someone is fighting Daidouji-san." The guy said. They're shocked. Sakura and Meilin looked at each other. Then they run, both guys run, too. They saw Tomoyo, expressionless as she dodges all of her attacker's attack.

"Tomo!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo looked at her then smiled. The attacker thought she's not paying attention so she tried to kick her. Tomoyo jumped and stood at the attacker's feet. Her attacker can't believe it, Tomoyo is too light. Tomoyo then got off and stood on her stance. Eriol and Syaoran are shocked. They didn't know their Tommy fights. Tomoyo is standing on her stance.

"Mei, help the girl." Sakura ordered.

"What, are you insane?" Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him then sighed.

"She'll die if we don't help her." Sakura said.

"What do you mean by she'll die?" Eriol asked.

"This is your first time seeing Tomo in that stance, right." Sakura asked. They nodded.

"When she does that, she's being very serious of defeating her enemy. I mean her attack is hard especially if they were directed to that girl." Sakura explained. Then, Meilin nodded.

Her attacker then suddenly attacked. Tomoyo's about to dodge but Meilin suddenly kicked the attacker.

"Mei!" Tomoyo called. Meilin looked at her. She smiled so is Meilin.

"What's that, Tommy?" Eriol asked, worried.

"I don't know. She suddenly attacked me when I'm changing." Tomoyo said. Meilin then walked toward the girl and then pulled her by holding her hair then brought her to Tomoyo.

"Why did you suddenly attacked her like that?" Meilin asked.

"I want revenge." The girl said.

"Then why did you attack her?" Sakura yelled.

"I saw her tattoo." The girl said. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin froze.

"What do you mean her tattoo?" Eriol asked, confused.

"Yeah, Tommy doesn't have and will never have tattoo." Syaoran said.

"Are you sure this girl isn't deceiving you?" The girl asked. Suddenly, Tomoyo pulled her hair making her scream in hurt.

"Listen girl; don't ever talk to me in that way, you understand?" Tomoyo asked.

"What if I don't understand?" The girl asked.

"Then you're done." Tomoyo said.

"And why is that?" The girl said.

"Because I'll kill you if you do." Tomoyo said, glaring.

"Tommy, that's enough." Eriol said. Sakura looked at him.

"Don't Eri; she's in a bad mood." Sakura said. He nodded. Meilin thought of what to say.

"Tommy, don't waste your time for this bitch." Meilin said. Tomoyo nodded. They headed towards the classroom.

"Daidouji, Kinomoto, Li-san, Li-kun, and Hiiragizawa, why are you late?" The teacher asked.

"Sensei, there's someone who attacked Tomoyo." Meilin said.

"Someone attacked her?" The teacher asked. They nodded.

"Yes, we don't know who she is." Sakura said.

"Then why is she unharmed, there's no even a scratch?" The teacher asked.

"Listen, bitch. If you don't want to believe us, shut your mouth up." Syaoran said, pissed. She immediately shut up because she knows his mother, one complains about her and she's fired. They sat at their seat. Their teacher just continued her lesson.

Lunch:

"Tomo, you broke the rules." Meilin said.

"Oh, that. Well, it's good you stopped me, if you didn't, that girl is dead, now." Tomoyo said.

"What about your tattoo?" Sakura asked.

"Next time I meet her, I'll kill her but not now." Tomoyo said.

"Why not now, Tomo, are you getting soft?" Rika asked. Tomoyo glared at her.

"I'm not getting soft. I just pity her if I ended her life suddenly." Tomoyo said.

"Who is she, anyway?" Naoko asked.

"Wait, she's in a gang." Chiharu said. Tomoyo nodded.

"She is. Apparently, some of our comrade seems to have killed her gang leader or something." Tomoyo explained.

"You mean, when she saw you tattoo, she want to take her revenge on you?" Naoko asked. She nodded.

"What a stupid girl." Sakura said. Rika and Meilin nodded.

"She really is stupid..." Chiharu said.

"...she attacked our gangs' leader." Naoko finished.

Cherry Blossom:

"Eriol, I can't believe Tommy can fight." Syaoran said.

"Me, too, you think, why did she attack Tommy?" Eriol asked.

"I don't understand her explanation. What could she mean by Tommy's tattoo?" Syaoran asked. The other three arrived.

"Hey, what happened to Tommy, did you save her from her attacker earlier?" Aki asked. They shook her head.

"We didn't save her." Eriol said.

"Then, how come she doesn't have scratch or bruise?" Hoshi asked.

"Tommy can fight." Yamazaki, Syaoran and Eriol said. Syaoran and Eriol looked at Yamazaki.

"How did you know?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, did you know that our girls can fight?" Yamazaki asked.

"Stop lying, Yamazaki!" They said.

"I'm not lying!" Yamazaki protested. They hit him.

Bathroom:

"Gee, Tomo, I didn't know you had a little bruise on your neck." Sakura said.

"Well, I didn't notice it. I just felt the pain from it." Tomoyo said.

"That girl really doesn't know what she did, ne!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Are you going to get her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I can't afford to see you getting hurt by that bitch." Sakura angrily said.

"Saku, she can never hurt me." Tomoyo said. Sakura just aided her bruise on the neck.

After school:

"Mei, make sure that there's no people around here." Tomoyo said. She, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko is about to watch the fight.

"I'm sure of it. I already checked all of the classroom and the whole campus." Meilin said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Good, now start your fight." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Let's see if you can land a punch on her." Chiharu said smirking.

Sakura stood on her stance. Meilin does the same. Then, Meilin jumped but Sakura back-flip. Sakura punches, Meilin staggers back. Meilin kicks; Sakura blocks and swings a fist at her. Meilin staggered back when Sakura slammed her fist into her shoulder. Sakura swung a roundhouse punch. Meilin bent backward and felt Sakura's knuckles swish past her nose. Sakura paused, listening for movement, the whisper of a footstep to her left. She turned, lashed out blindly, felt her fist connect with muscled flesh, and heard a soft "Oomph". Meilin punched. Sakura ducked. Meilin kicked. Sakura turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into her as she stood there. She hit the table with a thundering crash. Splinters stabbed into her bare arms. Sakura suddenly appeared in front of her. Meilin saw an opening but Sakura blocked it. Then, Sakura smirked. Meilin landed a kick on Sakura. Then, Sakura laughed.

"Mei, you pass." Tomoyo said. They looked at her.

"See passed?" Chiharu asked.

"Isn't that supposed to be a punch?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, it's a kick, Tomo." Naoko said.

"Well, you heard Saku laughed, right?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded.

"Saku, show them your cheek and you Mei, show them your fist." Tomoyo ordered. They nodded. Sakura showed her cheek, they saw a hand bruise, Meilin's hand is bleeding.

"See, Mei's kick didn't touch her but punched her." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Oh, okay then." Chiharu said.

"We can't complain." Rika said.

"Yeah, she's our leader, after all." Naoko said. Then, Meilin hugged Tomoyo.

"Thanks, Tomo." Meilin said. She nodded.

"As for promoting, your tattoo is now pink. Take a look." Tomoyo said.

"Wow, so the color change, too." Meilin said. They nodded.

"Well then, see you tomorrow at school." Tomoyo said. They all waved goodbye.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**Please review...  
**


	5. Announcement and Swimming

**Next Day:**

"Good Morning." Tomoyo said. She kissed Eriol's cheek.

"Good Morning, Tommy." Eriol said, surprised by the kiss.

"Oh, the kiss, that's a gesture of mine." Tomoyo said. He nodded.

"So, we haven't going out since we've gone to the arcade." Eriol said.

"Yeah, we'll we're very busy, sorry." Tomoyo said.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, did you ready your swimsuit?" Eriol asked. She blushed.

"Swimsuit, I don't remember any outing." Tomoyo said.

"Silly, we have outdoor P.E. today, didn't the teacher announced that yesterday?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember but I didn't bring any swimsuit." Tomoyo said.

"Well, there's your bloomer, right?" Eriol asked. She nodded.

"Good Morning!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Good Morning, Saku." Tomoyo and Eriol said.

"Well, do you have your bloomer ready, Tomo?" Sakura asked.

"See, even Saku remembered." Eriol said. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's in my locker." Tomoyo said.

"Well, go get it with Saku." Eriol said. They nodded.

**Locker:**

"I'm glad we have bloomers." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Or else, they'll see..." Tomoyo started.

"...our tattoos." Meilin, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Sakura said. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at them.

"Hoee! When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"We got here when you walked towards your lockers." Rika said. She nodded.

"I see. Anyway, I'm really glad." Sakura said. They nodded, again.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo said. They giggled then nodded.

**Classroom:**

"Class, ready your swimsuits or bloomers." The teacher said. They nodded.

"Girls, go to the dressing room, now." The teacher instructed.

**Girl's dressing room:**

"What if the girls see our tattoo?" Meilin whispered.

"They will not, I ask permission for the dressing room to be used." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"You go first, Saku." Chiharu said. She nodded.

"Anyway, what does a pink tattoo means?" Meilin asked.

"It means 'important ones'." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, and that means, the five of us are only allowed to be ranked there." Rika said.

"Who are the five?" Meilin asked.

"I, you, Saku, Chiharu, and Rika are the five ones." Naoko said. She nodded.

"How about Tomo, what is her rank?" Meilin asked.

"That's obvious; her rank is the leader, VIP." Sakura said. They looked at her. She's wearing a pink bloomer and a red sando bra. She looked very cute.

"Wow! KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed, filming her. They sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Saku, you're so very cute!" Meilin agreed.

"I'll go next." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Saku, Tomo act so different when we're at school, ne?" Meilin asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, all of us are. Anyway, you're the only one who acts the same, inside or out the school." Naoko said.

"Well, I'm still not used. Anyway, Syao is getting suspicious about me." Meilin said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. They also looked at her. She's wearing a violet bloomer and a blue sando bra. She looked so hot.

"What a hot girl, Tomo." Sakura teased. She smiled.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said.

"Well, he noticed that I'm not wearing a sando anymore." Meilin said.

"What? You mean you're always wearing a sando?" Sakura asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, when I'm at the house, I'm always wearing a sando but now I'm wearing a shirt to cover the tattoo." Meilin said. They nodded.

"Don't worry." Tomoyo reassured her.

"I'll go next." Chiharu said.

"Anyways, we'll have a meeting with the Eye of the Wolves later." Tomoyo said.

"What? We're meeting them?" Sakura, Rika, Naoko and Meilin exclaimed.

"Yeah, and don't need to shout, I'm beside you, you know." Tomoyo said, rubbing her ears.

"Well, they're studying here, remember?" Meilin asked. She nodded.

"What if they recognize us?" Naoko asked.

"They won't, believe me." Tomoyo said, smiling. They slowly nodded.

"Geez, what's with the scream?" Chiharu asked. They looked at her then sighed. She's wearing a black bloomers and a gray sando bra. She looked pretty.

"Well, well, well, what a pretty lady in bloomers." Rika teased.

"Gee, thanks, and please answer my question." Chiharu said.

"Well, Tomo said we'll have a meeting with the Eye of the Wolves later." Naoko said.

"Really, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chiharu yelled.

"She said we'll have a meeting with the Eye of the Wolves later." Sakura said.

"Will they know who we are?" Chiharu asked.

"They won't." Rika said.

"Rika, next, go now." Tomoyo ordered. She nodded.

"We have a disguise, remember?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah but what if they recognize us the slightest bit?" Chiharu asked. They sighed.

"Believe in Tomo, Chi" Sakura said.

"Yeah, have faith in her, even I already asked her that a while ago." Meilin said. She nodded.

"You fine now, Chi?" Rika asked. She's wearing a red bloomers and a pink sando bra. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow, all of us look irresistible." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Chiharu said.

"Naoko, you're next." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"I'll finally meet their leader." Tomoyo said.

"I heard he's gorgeous." Meilin said.

"Well, we never met him. Like we always say 'we won't believe until we see it'." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, I heard they're also recruiting guys." Rika said.

"Anyway, that's not what I meant." Tomoyo said.

"Well, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, I can finally associate with them." Tomoyo said.

"Your right, we can also be friends with them but only on that way not in school." Sakura said.

"Do you wish to know them?" Naoko asked. She's wearing a blue bloomers and a black sando bra. She looked matured.

"Of course, anyway, you look like a lady there." Sakura said.

"Thanks, then we should investigate them." Naoko said.

"How do we investigate them?" Chiharu asked.

"By being friendly with them, that's the method." Meilin said.

"Well, we shouldn't be suspicious." Rika said.

"Girls, enough chit-chat, we need to go back." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Classroom:**

"Wow, looking hot as ever, Tommy." Eriol complimented.

"Of course, thanks." Tomoyo said, flushing a little.

"My, my, what a lovely students, pretty girls." The teacher said.

"Thanks, sensei." They said. All of the boys with the exception of their 5 guy friends are drooling over them.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Guys, you should dress, now." The teacher said.

**Boy's room:**

"Hey guys, we will have a meeting with the Flower of Angels." Eriol whispered.

"We will meet them?" Syaoran asked. He nodded.

"Finally, I can't wait to meet those hot girls." Aki said.

"Aki, I know that you're a ladies' man but don't use it against the most popular girl gang." Hoshi said.

"Did you know-"Yamazaki said. They hit him.

"Stop telling lies!" Syaoran said, annoyed.

"Anyways, later after school is the meeting." Eriol said.

"I hope they won't recognize us." Hoshi said.

"They will not. After all, we have our disguise." Eriol said.

"You guys done, now?" Syaoran asked. They nodded. Eriol is wearing a blue shorts. Syaoran wears a green shorts. Yamazaki wears black shorts. Aki wears red shorts. Hoshi wears brown shorts.

**Pool:**

The five boys entered. All girls with the exception of their girl friends are drooling over them. Then the six girls also entered. They face the boys which make them look hot and irresistible and also having guys drool over them.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo said. She holds Eriol hand then they jumped to the pool. The two of them look at each other then smirked. They got Sakura and Syaoran's feet, they pulled them. Startled, Sakura hold Meilin who hold Chiharu who hold Rika who hold Naoko while Syaoran hold Yamazaki who hold Aki who hold Hoshi. All of them fell to the pool, and then they glared at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Ha-ha, just for fun." Tomoyo said.

"Ha-ha, you sure really having fun." They sarcastically said. The two of them nodded. Then the day goes on. Laughing and enjoying the day in the pool.


	6. Meeting of the two gangs and Alliances?

**After school:**

"Girls, we have to dress up." Tomoyo said. They nodded. They're driving to the mall.

"Anyway, Tomo and I decided to get us our own car." Sakura said. Meilin look confused.

"Why do we need to get our own car?" Meilin asked.

"Well, we can't go to the mansion or everywhere together." Tomoyo replied.

"You mean, so our guy friends will not get suspicious about us?" Naoko asked, being smart after all

"Yes, we have to be careful." Sakura replied.

"Sure, I'd love to have my own car." Chiharu said. Tomoyo looked at Rika.

"How about you, Rika, you agree?" Tomoyo asked. She nodded.

"Of course, it's for our own safety, after all." Rika said. Then they looked at Meilin.

"Well, for me, I have my own car." Meilin said.

"We know you have your own car but Syao recognizes that car. We need you to get your own car that's not familiar to anyone but us." Tomoyo explained.

"But where do we hide it?" Meilin asked.

"In my garage, then before school, I'll send it at the mansion." Tomoyo said. She looked at Sakura.

"Then, we'll go there before school to fetch it." Sakura said. They nodded slowly.

"Sure, I totally agree now." Meilin said.

"Then, we have to buy a dress." Chiharu said. They nodded.

**Dress shop:**

"Charge it on my credit card." Tomoyo said to her bodyguard. Her bodyguard nodded.

"And don't let them know who we are." Tomoyo said. The girls are choosing their clothes. After they choose, Sakura looked at Meilin.

"Now, Mei, you go first." Sakura said. Meilin looked at her, startled.

"Why, me, aren't I the last? Isn't Tomo the first to dress?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, but she's busy." Chiharu said. She pointed to Tomoyo who's talking to her bodyguard about something.

"Fine, I'm just a newbie, after all." Meilin said. She walked to the dressing room.

"Something's wrong about Tomo, I sense it." Rika said. They nodded.

"Yeah, she's never like this." Naoko said, looking at Tomoyo who is looking troubled.

"Anyway, let's focus on what we're doing right now." Sakura said. Meilin came out. She's wearing a white dress with a black summer hat and black sandals. She has her hair in a braided-style and brown contacts, showing her tattoo.

"Is that you, Mei?" Chiharu mocked.

"No, I'm not Mei, `because I'm Meilin." Meilin joked. They giggled.

"Who's next?" Tomoyo asked. They looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Tomo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo faked a smile.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Naoko, you're next." Tomoyo said. They saw immediately through her facade. Naoko just nodded.

"Please tell us, Tomo." Rika said. Tomoyo sighed heavily.

"I heard Yamazaki is in that gang." Tomoyo said, looking away with sad eyes. They're shocked.

"Yama, he's in there?" Chiharu asked. She nodded.

"But why are you so sad?"Meilin asked.

"Because, when Yamazaki is there..." Tomoyo said.

"...the other guys are definitely there." Sakura said with wide eyes.

"But we shouldn't jump into conclusion." Meilin said.

"Yeah but you know who they are, right?" Rika asked. She nodded.

"Then, who are they?" Tomoyo asked.

"They're ..."Meilin said but interrupted. Naoko came out. She's wearing a black kimono jacket skirt with obi sash and black high heels. She has her hair in a pig tail and blue contacts, and also showing her tattoo.

"What's with the seriousness?" Naoko asked. _Perfect timing, Nao, I love you. _Meilin thought.

"Apparently, Yama is currently in that gang." Rika said. They sighed.

"Rika, you should go now, don't take too long." Tomoyo said. She nodded, walking to the dressing room.

"Don't worry, Mei, we're not asking you, anymore." Sakura said. Meilin felt guilty.

"Sorry, I just can't tell you." Meilin said. They just nodded.

"But what if they're there?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe we should just pretend we don't know them." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, she's right but it's unfair that only we know it." Tomoyo said.

"Well, that's just a hypothesis. We really don't know if they're there." Naoko said.

"Anyway guys, I'm telling you something." Meilin said, gulping.

"Mei, are you gulping?" Rika asked. She came out. She's wearing a black bolero with a sports bra inside with a red half jeans and black high heeled-boots. She has her hair in a high bun and violet contacts. She's showing her tattoo.

"Well, it's just that, Syao is the only person I know that is in that gang. I don't know who they are." Meilin confessed. Their eyes softened.

"Well, as long you're not lying, it's okay with us. Now we have Syao and Yama nominated to be in that gang." Tomoyo said. Then, she looked at Chiharu.

"Chiharu, you're next." She said, smiling gently. She nodded.

"Anyway, also show your tattoo." Sakura said. She nodded, again. She walked towards the dressing room.

"What is their leader's name?" Rika asked.

"Well, he is named ice-blue eyes." Tomoyo said.

"Ice-blue eyes, huh?" Naoko asked herself.

"So, what's their tattoo color?" Meilin asked.

"Didn't Syao have one?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin nodded.

"Yeah, but he doesn't make me see it." Meilin said.

"Well, definitely their rules did it." Chiharu said. She nodded.

"Currently, I don't know what their tattoo color is but we'll know it later." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Saku, after Chi go out, immediately go inside the dressing room." Tomoyo ordered. She nodded. Then, Chiharu came out. She's wearing a long light brown sando with black bolero jacket with a summer brown hat and with short-shorts and high heels. She has her hair in a low ponytail and red contacts.

"You don't look like our sexy Chi; you were sexier than her." Sakura said, smiling.

"Thanks and go ahead." Chiharu said. Sakura dashed in the dressing room.

"So, what will you do about the Yama-gang-thing?" Rika asked.

"I'll just let it go, since; I'm not his girlfriend or anything." Chiharu said, smiling.

"Chi, don't confront him. He'll become suspicious about us." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"Chi, don't be sad!" Meilin said. She walked towards her and hugged her.

"What will I do? He's in a gang and he doesn't even say a word to me. I'm his best friend, for Pete's sake." Chiharu said.

"What's with the gloomy face?" Sakura asked. She's wearing a pink side pocket dress with pink high heels. She has her hair in a high ponytail and black contacts.

"Oh, it's nothing, just over-reacting." Chiharu replied.

"Oh! You're not over-reacting; you're just letting your emotions out." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"Well, you gotta go, Tomo." Rika said. She nodded, walking inside the room.

"I hope Syao will not be a different person when we're in front of him." Sakura said, eyes softening. They looked at her.

"Aww, Saku, just because your crush didn't say a word to you don't mean he doesn't care about you." Naoko said.

"Yeah, he really had to keep it as a secret." Meilin said.

"Well, I know it; it's just that I feel down." Sakura said.

"Saku, cheer up!" Tomoyo said. She's wearing a poufy plaid pink skirt with a cardigan and camisole and plain white knee socks with a pink doll shoes. She has her hair in a low pigtails and light-blue contacts.

"Yeah and you look kind of hot today, Tomo." Sakura said, smiling.

"Of course and I'm always hot. All of us are hot." Tomoyo said, smirking. They giggled loudly, then, they stopped.

"We have to go and pick a car." Sakura said, cheerfully. They nodded.

**Ovi store:**

"Wow, Tomo, isn't it the most expensive car shop?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, mother picked it up for me." Tomoyo said.

"It really amuses me to you becoming an heiress," Naoko said. Chiharu nodded.

"...and, also becoming the most popular girl-gang." Chiharu added. They nodded. Tomoyo sighed.

"Enough with the compliments go and pick a car." Tomoyo commanded. They nodded. Tomoyo looked around and saw something that caught her eyes and interest, a Violet Pagani Zonda C12 F. She smiled and called the girls.

"How about I buy this?" Tomoyo asked. They're amused and shocked.

"Wow Tomo, you have the best eye." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her.

"Excuse me? I just chose this because it's my favourite color as well." Tomoyo said. They looked at her.

"You better buy it now." Rika said. She looked at her, still doubtful.

"Well, if you want, you can buy this and we'll ask for a join ride." Meilin said, smiling evilly. They laughed. Then, Chiharu noticed something.

"You guys are really..." Chiharu started, thinking of what will say.

"Oh, I have to pick a car, if you find the adjective, text me." Meilin said, leaving. They laughed.

"...that's it, an advantage-taker." Chiharu finished. She then texted Meilin, the others laughed. Tomoyo walked towards the other car while Sakura separated from them. She walked inside the glass room. She saw a Pink Bugatti Veyron. She smiled, and then began to squeal. Tomoyo gather the girls and they run towards Sakura.

"What were you squealing for?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's absolutely magnificent, this car is." Sakura said, pointing it to the Bugatti Veyron.

"Saku, you better buy it." Chiharu said, stars appearing in her eyes. They sweat dropped.

"Gosh, how can you find something so cool?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at her then they looked at each other, then they shrugged. Meilin sighed then began to wonder off. She then stopped; she's staring at the car. Tomoyo noticed it and began to walk towards her.

"What's wrong, Mei?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin pointed to the car. Tomoyo followed the hand then gasped. It's a Black Koenigsegg CCX. Meilin looked in love. Tomoyo began to shake her.

"Mei! Get a hold of yourself." Tomoyo said. She snapped.

"Tomo, I don't know how much this cost but I need you to buy this." Meilin said.

"Okay, okay, gee, don't need to hyperventilate." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, thank you, Tomo." Meilin said. She just nodded then sweat dropped. Then, Chiharu yelled, coming where Tomoyo is then begun to drag her off. Sighing, Tomoyo walked over the glass room, following her. She's glad they're the only person there. They're at the door when suddenly, Chi blocked it.

"What is it this time, Chi?" Tomoyo asked, irritated.

"Well, I just got this hottie." Chiharu said, grinning.

"Chi, we're at a car shop. We're not here to flirt." Tomoyo said.

"Tomo, the hottie I've been saying is this." Chiharu said, pushing the door. Tomoyo looked at the Brown McLaren F1.

"What with this, this is the reason you called me here?" Tomoyo asked. She nodded.

"This car is what I want to buy." Chiharu said. She sighed then nodded. She hugged Tomoyo. Then, Rika appeared. She's smiling.

"Tomo, I found the car I want." Rika calmly said. She nodded. Rika began to lead her to where the car is. Tomoyo looked at the Red SSC Ultimate Aero. She smiled.

"You can have it, Rika." Tomoyo said. Rika smiled then hugged her.

"Now, let's go to Naoko. She's the only one who's not done, yet." Rika said. She nodded. Naoko is sitting on the chair.

"Gee, Nao, why aren't you picking your car?" Tomoyo asked.

"Actually, I already picked it and here it is." Naoko said as she led the way. Naoko pointed at the Blue Saleen S7 Twin Turbo.

"Yeah, of course, I'll get it." Tomoyo said. She called the girls then walked towards the seller.

"Miss, I want the Violet Pagani Zonda C12 F, Pink Bugatti Veyron, Black Koenigsegg CCX, Brown McLaren F1, Red SSC Ultimate Aero, and the Blue Saleen S7 Twin Turbo, if you please." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks for buying, Miss Daidouji. The car is in the garage, now." The lady said. They looked at Tomoyo weirdly when they got outside.

"Tomo, did you pay?" Sakura asked. She nodded.

"How come we didn't saw you pay it?" Chiharu asked. She shrugged.

"Are you stealing, Tomo?" Rika asked. She looked at her.

"Of course not, why would I steal?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, then, why didn't we saw you do anything?" Naoko asked.

"Guys, just wait for her answer before you ask again." Meilin said. Tomoyo sighed.

"Well, didn't I mention that this shop is mine?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head. They looked surprised.

"No, you didn't mention anything but oh never mind, maybe the Eye of the Wolves is already waiting for us." Sakura said.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Hop on your cars!" Tomoyo yelled as she climbs to her Violet Pagani Zonda C12 F. Tomoyo pressed something.

"Girls, we're meeting at the mansion about how I say... 15 minutes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, since we already got our driving lessons." Sakura replied.

"We don't mind." Meilin said.

"Even though it's a little impossible for us to get there but with our car, we'll sure make it." Chiharu said.

"Tomo, can I stop to some shop, please?" Rika asked.

"Sure, anyway, Nao, go with her." Tomoyo ordered.

"Yeah, in case something happen." Sakura said. Then they drove loudly. Tomoyo suddenly stopped somewhere.

"Tomo, where are you? Why aren't you answering?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Don't worry too much, Saku. Anyway, I'm already in front of our mansion." Meilin said.

"We're here, I'm done." Rika said.

"Girls, Tomo remind me of something." Sakura said.

"What is it, Saku?" Chiharu asked.

"Chi's nick name is Miharu, Nao will be Yako, and Rika will be Risa. Mei will be Lilin, I will be Saki, and Tomo will be Todou." Sakura said.

"Roger!" They all said. They got off of their car. They saw blue, green, brown, pink, and yellow cars.

"It must be the Eye of the Wolves' car." Rika said. They nodded. They entered the house. They saw five guys.

"Good afternoon, Mr..." Sakura started, looking at the Ice-blue eyes boy.

"I'm Hiiri. You must be Ms..." Eriol said.

"I'm Saki. Mr. Hiiri, I'm afraid, our leader, Todou-chan is not here, yet." Sakura said.

"Oh, never mind, we can chat here. By the way, this is Ran." Eriol said, pointing at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura can tell that it's Syaoran. She smiled back.

"On my left is, Taki. On his left is, Hiaki." Syaoran said, pointing at Yamazaki and Aki. They smiled as she smiled back.

(A/N: By the way Aki's last name is Higuchi while Hoshi's last name is Saiga.)

"Oh, and the one in the middle is Sai." Yamazaki said.

"Nice to meet you, anyway, this is Miharu." Sakura said, pointing at Chiharu.

"Hi, and nice to meet you, anyway, this on my right is Yako." Chiharu said, pointing at Naoko.

"I'm Yako and this is Lilin." Naoko said, pointing at Meilin. She waved and they waved back. Then, the door burst open. All eyes are on that person. The person turned out to be Tomoyo.

"Todou-chan, where did you go?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled at the nick name. Then, the Ice-blue eyes boy caught her eye. She looked away, sitting in the middle chair.

"Oh, nothing, I just had company." Tomoyo said, staring at Eriol.

"Good thing, you're not hurt." Sakura said. Tomoyo stood and gave her hand at Eriol.

"You must be Mr. Hiiri, right?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol, too, stood up and shook her hands.

"Yes, and you might be Ms. Todou." Eriol said. She nodded, letting go of his hand. They sat down.

"Anyway, please call us by our names." Tomoyo said.

"May we know what your disguise name is?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I'm Ice-blue Wolf." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo.

"I'm light-amber Wolf." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

"I'm wind-brown Wolf." Yamazaki said, looking at Chiharu.

"I'm sky-pink Wolf." Aki said, looking at Rika.

"And I'm land-yellow Wolf." Hoshi said, looking at Naoko.

"Thanks. I'm Plum Blossom." Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol.

"I'm Cherry Blossom." Sakura said, looking at Syaoran.

"I'm Star Blossom." Chiharu said, looking at Yamazaki.

"I'm Bell Blossom." Rika said, looking at Aki.

"I'm Chimera Blossom." Naoko said, looking at Hoshi.

"And I'm Geneva Blossom." Meilin said, looking at her cousin, Syaoran.

"Well, actually, I have another member but can I have your permission?" Eriol said, still looking at Tomoyo's eyes.

"Sure, who is he, anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's Ryoji." Eriol replied.

"Ryoji, that name look familiar to me." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Ha-ha, Message received." Sakura said. Everyone excluding them is confused.

"Anyway, of course, I don't mind." Tomoyo said. They looked at her.

"Yeah, why would she mind?" Sakura asked.

"Anyway, what is his true last name?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol.

"Excuse me, but I can't say that to you." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"Actually, I don't mind saying it, Hiiri." Someone said. They looked at the right side. There stood Ryo Daidouji, Tomoyo's brother.

"Ryoji, what did I say?" Eriol asked, angry. Tomoyo put her hand on Eriol's shoulder. He turned around and saw Tomoyo smiling at him, so he smiled back.

"That's okay, Hiiri-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Why do I feel like you're familiar with me?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know; anyway, don't get mad at _Ryoji_-kun." Tomoyo said. He nodded. The guys are shocked. There is no one who can make Eriol calm until she did.

"Now, now, Todou-chan, you don't need to emphasize my name." Ryo said, smirking. Then, Tomoyo's about to do shocked them. She hugged Ryo.

"Welcome back, Ryo-nii." Tomoyo whispered.

"I'm back, Tommy." Ryo said. They broke the hug. Eriol felt a little jealous. _Why would I be jealous? I just met her but somehow I feel like I know her. _Eriol thought. Then, Tomoyo looked at Meilin.

"Lilin, I need to talk to you." Tomoyo said, winking. She nodded.

"Please excuse us." Meilin said, Tomoyo puller her into a corner.

"Mei, Ryoji-kun is your Ryo." Tomoyo whispered. She squealed quietly. They go back.

"Sorry, anyway, Ryoji-kun, this is Saki." Tomoyo said, pointing at Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you, again, Ryoji-kun, this is Miharu." Sakura said, pointing at Chiharu.

"We met again, anyway, this Risa." Chiharu said, pointing at Rika. She smiled.

"Ryoji-kun, this is Yako." Rika said, pointing at Naoko.

"And this is our _Lilin-chan_." Naoko said, pointing at Meilin. She stood up.

"Hi! I'm Lilin, nice to see you again, Ryoji-kun." Meilin said.

"It's nice to see you again, Lilin-chan." Ryo said. He kissed the back of Meilin's hand. Meilin blushed furiously. They smiled at each other. Tomoyo coughed. All eyes are on her.

"Anyway, we received news that there is a gang who wanted to bring us down." Tomoyo said. She looked at Eriol.

"So we have decided to have alliances between us." Eriol continued.

"Anyway, there will have a time that we always need to be together." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Okay, then, Meeting dismissed." Eriol said.


	7. Cleaning? and a confused guys?

Hi, readers. I'll explain something so that you won't be confused. I'll be calling them by their names but when the characters call them, it's their disguise name.

For example, Tomoyo called Ryo, her brother.

"Ryoji-kun, are you there?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, I'm here!" Ryo said.

See the difference? That is what I'm going to do.

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi - Sai**

**Next day; Mansion:**

"Would someone tell me why are we cleaning?" Aki said, sweeping the floor. They all glared at him.

"Hiaki-kun, do you really want us to explain why are we cleaning?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eye. He gulped.

"Well, let me explain it to you." Tomoyo started. Eriol put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around just to meet ice-blue eyes.

"No, I'd do the honours." Eriol said. She nodded.

"I'd be gladly." Tomoyo said. He nodded.

"You see, Hiaki, you flirted with this maid, and then when you're about to make a move on her, she stepped backward then stumbled into a bucket full of water to use it to clean this mansion." Eriol said.

"Then, that means, it's your entire fault." Syaoran said, glaring.

"In fact, be glad that we helped you." Meilin said, glaring.

"Normally, we would have let you do all of this." Sakura said, glaring.

"But, of course, we're being polite so don't ask why we're doing this." Tomoyo said, smirking. Aki sighed.

"Now, now, don't be angry at him, Todou-chan." Ryo said. She glared at him.

"Ryoji-kun, if you don't want us to be mad at him, you could at least help us, you know." Tomoyo said.

"Why should I? You're already done, anyway." Ryo said. They glared at him.

"Guys, we're almost late for school." Eriol reminded. They looked at him then at their watch.

"What the F!" Syaoran yelled.

"Hell, we need to be ready by 20 minutes?" Meilin asked. They nodded.

"Guys, don't panic." Tomoyo said. They looked at her.

"You know, you can bath her." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her.

"No! They won't take a bath here." Chiharu said. The girls nodded.

"Yeah, so we need to go, bye, girls." Eriol said. All guys left except for Ryo.

"Ryo-nii, you're transferring at my school?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"Yeah and all of you need to be a good actress." Ryo said.

"Of course, and you already know that we are the best actress." Rika said. They smirked.

"Girls, take a ride on our limo." Tomoyo said. They looked at each other the nodded.

"Sure, we can't use our cars, anyways." Sakura said. They rushed.

**School:**

**BRING!**

"Gosh, we're so late." Tomoyo said. They all panicked as they run towards their classroom. Then, Sakura slammed the door open. All eyes are on theirs. The guys arrived.

"Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Mihara, Miss Sasaki, Miss Yanagizawa, and Miss Li, why are you late?" The teacher asked.

"Ma'am, we overslept." Sakura said head down. Then, the entire class laughed. Meilin glared.

"What's so damn funny?" Meilin asked, glaring. All of them stopped laughing.

"Okay, you're forgiven but if this happen again, you'll get detention." The teacher said. They nodded, and then sat at their chairs. The teacher looked at the guys.

"Hiiragizawa, Li, Takashi, Higuchi, and Saiga, why are you late as well?" The teacher asked.

"Ma'am, currently my Mom, Yelan Li, called us awhile ago." Syaoran said, smirking. The teacher gulped.

"You, too, are forgiven but next time, you'll get detention." The teacher said, turning around. They nodded lazily.

"Anyways, there is one transfer student, please come in." The teacher said. He came in. He has a violet hair, blue-black eyes that's covered by eyeglasses, and he's gorgeous.

"Hi, my name is Ryo. Ryo Daidouji." Ryo said, eyes finding Tomoyo. Then, less than a minute, he found Tomoyo, eyes mocking wide.

"ONII-CHAN!" Tomoyo yelled. Then, she smirked, making him smirked back. _What a great actress! _Ryo thought.

"Please seat in front of Miss Kinomoto. Kinomoto, please raise your hand." The teacher said. Sakura did what she's told. Ryo then began to walk towards her.

**Lunch time:**

"Tommy, do you already have a boyfriend?" Ryo asked. They looked at her, as she eats slowly.

"You call her 'Tommy'?" Eriol asked. He nodded.

"It's my favourite nickname for her." Ryo said. Tomoyo hit him in the head. Then she sighed.

"I don't have one." Tomoyo replied. Ryo looked surprised.

"Why, did you reject them all?" Ryo asked. She nodded. He sighed.

"Tommy, not all guys are jerks." Ryo said.

"Men are like a pack of cards, you need a heart to love them, a diamond to marry them, a club to batter them, and a spade to bury them." Tomoyo joked.

"Tommy, how did you think of your guy friends?" Ryo asked. The guy looked at her.

"Well, they're super nice to me and my friends." Tomoyo said, as she smiled in their direction.

"See, they're super nice." Ryo said.

"I'm completely uninterested." Tomoyo said.

"Fine, then, Saku, do you have one?" Ryo asked. Sakura playfully glared at him.

"I don't want to have one." Sakura replied.

"How about you, Chi, you have one?" Ryo asked.

"Not planning on having." Chiharu replied, eating. He sighed.

"Then, Rika and Nao, normally, you have one, right?" Ryo asked. They shook their heads.

"We don't have one nor want one." Rika and Naoko said. He sighed.

"Are all of you singles?" Ryo asked the girls. They nodded, except for Meilin.

"Then, how about the boys, all of you are handsome, so have one?" Ryo asked.

"I'm planning on courting someone but she's not interested in dating." Eriol said. Ryo looked at Syaoran.

"I, too, plan on courting one but she don't want to have one." Syaoran said. Ryo then looked at Yamazaki.

"Did you know that my new girlfriend has lovely brown hair?" Yamazaki said. The guys hit him.

"Anyways, Aki, you're a flirty so had a good one?" Ryo asked. He shook his head.

"I have my eyes on someone and even if she doesn't want to have a boyfriend, I'll convince her." Aki said smirking evilly.

"What an evil guy!" Tomoyo said.

"What the heck!" Ryo said, and then looked at Hoshi.

"I'm not interested." Hoshi said. He sighed.

"You mean, only I and Mei are taken?" Ryo asked. They nodded. He sighed heavily, can't believe that his friends and his sister is uninterested.

"How about you, are you flirting with someone?" They all asked.

"No, I'm not, besides I have Mei." Ryo replied. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Ryo-nii, you're so damn liar." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"You're interested to _that _girl, right?" Sakura asked, smirking. Chiharu smirked. The guys look confused.

"She's right, what's her name again?" Chiharu asked, smirking. The guys are completely confused. Rika and Naoko nodded.

"Is it Geneva Blossom...?" Rika asked, smirking.

"...the one in the Flower of Angels?" Naoko asked. He gulped mockingly. Meilin is a having a hard time holding her laughter.

"No, of course not, I'm just curios who she is." Ryo said, smirking. The girls glared at him. The guys finally asked them,

"Umm, guys, what are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. They sighed.

"It's completely nothing." Is what they said. The guys are so clueless about this matter.

**To be continued...**


	8. Nice talks and basketball?

**Next day; Saturday:**

RING!

"Hello, Sakura speaking." Sakura said.

"_Hi, Saku, go to the mansion."_

"Tomo, why do I have to go?" Sakura asked.

"_Just go and your car is outside your house."_

Sakura looked outside and saw her Pink Bugatti Veyron.

"Yah, it's here. So, what's the big deal?" Sakura asked.

"_Saku, it's a Saturday morning."_

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Sakura asked.

"_Talk about rules, Saku."_

Then, it hit Sakura.

"I'll be going now, Ja." Sakura said, hanging up. She hopped on her car, and begins to drive fast. When she's about to turn right, she saw Syaoran in a car. She gaped, and then turned her car left.

"Gosh, if Syao saw me, I'm so dead." Sakura muttered. Then, she saw their mansion. She stopped then saw the same cars she saw when they're about to meet the Eye of the Wolves. Sighing, she comes in.

"Saki, you're late." Rika said. She looked around.

"Where's Todou-chan?" Sakura asked.

"She's with Hiiri-kun." Naoko replied. She sighed.

"Let me guess, Todou didn't mention anything, right?" Chiharu asked. She nodded.

"Why are you calling Tomo, Todou-chan, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"That's her name here, right?" Rika asked. She nodded.

"We have to call her-her name." Naoko said. Chiharu nodded.

"If we don't, we're dead." Chiharu said. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Where are they anyway?" Sakura asked.

"They're at the backyard." Rika said. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Rika, Chi and Nao, I'll be right back." Sakura said, running. She runs. As she's about to open the hall way's door, she bumps into someone. She falls on top of 'him'.

"What the-"Sakura/Saki said. She saw that it's Syaoran/Ran.

"Sorry, Saki-chan, I'm not looking on my way." Syaoran/Ran said. She didn't respond as she just stares at his eye. Snapping, she immediately stands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking." Sakura/Saki said, avoiding his eye. He holds her chin with his right hand. He made her look at him. She blushed.

"There's no need to say 'sorry', Saki-chan." He said as he smiled his rare smile. She blushed deeply. He stopped holding her chin as he gently let go of it.

"Umm, thanks, Ran-kun." She said. He nodded.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well, umm, at the backyard." She replied.

"Mind if I accompany you?" He asked, smiling. She looked at him then smiled sweetly.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said. He then took her hand. She slowly gazes at him as he smiled. She blushed, again. _Mou, Syao is really sweet, too bad he don't know who I am. _Sakura thought, smiling. They walked together.

**Backyard:**

"Ne, Hiiri-kun, mind of I ask you something?" Tomoyo/Todou asked. Eriol/Hiiri nodded.

"Shoot, Todou-chan." He said.

"What's your purpose of building this kind of gang?" She asked as she looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Well, it's for our confused heart." He replied. She just looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I like this girl but all we do is arguing using our wits." He said. She nodded.

"Wait, you argue using your wits, too?" She asked, amused. He nodded.

"Yeah, well, she's my best friend and she looks really pretty." He said.

"You really like her, ne." She asked. He nodded.

"Do you want me to tell you what kind of person she is?" He asked. She nodded fast.

"Of course, I want to know who captured your heart." She said. He chuckled.

"She's the kind of girl who worries for others than to herself." Eriol said. She nodded.

"Seems like an un-selfish girl." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, she also has a nice, beautiful voice." He said.

"Really, I'd love to hear it someday." She said. He smiled.

"You know, if I were to judge you, I would level you to the most genuine person." Eriol said. She giggled.

"Thanks, Hiiri-kun, and as for you, you're the most gentlemen." She said. He chuckled.

"I love having a civil talk to you, Todou-chan." He said, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled. Then, she saw Sakura with Syaoran walking toward them.

"Hiiri-kun, is that Saki and Ran-kun?" She asked. He looked at the door, and then smiled his evil smile.

"Yeah, and are they holding hands?" He asked. She giggled.

"So cute, they're holding hands." Tomoyo exclaimed. He nodded. Sakura and Syaoran came in.

"Todou-chan, I'm looking for you, you know." Sakura said, pouting. Tomoyo giggled.

"Sorry, I'm with Hiiri-kun, talking." She said. Sakura nodded. She turned to Syaoran.

"Thank you, Sy-Ran-kun." Sakura said, almost blurting his first name. Tomoyo glared at her, she gulp.

"Don't mention it, Saki-chan." Syaoran/Ran said. She nodded. Tomoyo stopped glaring at her.

"Come on, I'm starving, let's eat." Tomoyo/Todou said, winking and smiling at them. They nodded as they walked to the kitchen.

**Kitchen:**

"Todou-sama, the food is served." The chef said.

"Thanks, Mira-san." Tomoyo said, smiling. She then walked to the sofa, calling them.

"Guys, the food is served. We can it now." Tomoyo said. They nodded, sitting on their chairs.

"Anyway, are any of you having a lover?" Sakura asked as they eat. They looked at her.

"I have a lover." Aki said. Eriol sighed.

"Of course, you have, you're a ladies' man, remember?" Eriol asked. He glared at him.

"How about you, Hiiri-kun, have a lover?" Chiharu asked. He looked at her.

"I don't have one, well, it's because I'm focusing in this gang." Eriol said. They nodded.

"How about you, Todou-chan, you have someone in your life now?" Syaoran asked. They all looked at her, curious. She sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm completely not interested in love life." Tomoyo said. The girls giggled.

"Typical Todou-chan, that's just like her." Rika said. Naoko nodded.

"Actually, in her point of view, all guys are jerks except for our guy friends." Sakura said.

"Well, all they want is your body, that's why I decided they're jerks." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"But, do you think of us as jerks?" Hoshi asked.

"Of course not, no way I'd think of that to my friends." Tomoyo said.

"Anyway, how about you, Ran-kun, have a special someone?" Rika asked.

"Well, I like someone but she's not interested in dating plus she's too innocent." Syaoran said. They nodded, knowing. Sakura smiled sadly.

"She's in my school, anyway." Syaoran said. They looked at him.

"Is Tomoeda High school the one you're mentioning?" Naoko asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, are you studying there?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, we're studying there." Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Well, I can't tell you our true name so I won't ask what room are you." Yamazaki said.

"Thanks, and we also won't ask you the same thing." Rika said. Then, after a half or so, they're done eating their breakfast.

"Anyways, what are your Saturday activities?" Eriol asked. The girls smirked.

"Well, it's Basketball." Tomoyo said, winking. The guys are shocked.

"You play basketball?" Syaoran asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, of course, and don't be surprised just because only guys play them." Naoko said.

"Don't take your guard down or else you'll lose against us." Tomoyo said.

"She's right. Anyway, where's Ryoji-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, how about Lilin?" Hoshi asked. She shrugged.

"We can't contact her. Maybe she's with her boyfriend." Sakura said.

"Anyway, the court is a few blocks away. We can just walk." Tomoyo said.

"Sure, it's not that hot, anyway." Eriol said. They nodded.

"Well, we should dress up first, you know." Rika said. Tomoyo and Sakura smirked.

"The jersey's in the second room in left side." Sakura said.

"Anyway, just wear the jersey and change your sandals to slippers." Tomoyo said. They nodded. They entered the room.

"Whoa! Nice room." Yamazaki said. Sakura took the number 1 jersey.

"So cute, I like this, Todou-chan, plus it's pink." Sakura said. She nodded.

"I'll get this one." Tomoyo said.

"And I'll get this one." Chiharu said.

"It suits me so I'll get this cute jersey." Rika said.

"This is my favourite number so I'll get it." Naoko said.

"Guys, did you finally pick your jerseys?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup, so hurry up changing girls." Aki said. Tomoyo and Sakura glared at him.

"Excuse me? Your dressing room is currently there not here." Sakura said. He gulped.

"Sorry, Saki-chan and Todou-chan." Aki said.

"Now, now, let's get dressed so that we'll know who will win between us." Eriol said, smirking.

"Aren't you confident, Hiiri-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"You bet I am." Eriol said. She smiled.

"Then, we'll have a one-on-one later, Hiiri-kun." Tomoyo said. The guys' eyes widened.

"A one-on-one with Hiiri, that's impossible." Syaoran said.

"Well, you never saw how Hiiri play so good luck." Yamazaki said. The girls glared at him.

"You, too, never saw Todou play." Chiharu said. The guys' gulped.

"Guys, don't be so cocky." Rika said.

"Why not, it's an opportunity." Aki said.

"Really, then be ready or else..." Naoko started.

"We'll kick your ass on this game." Rika, Sakura, Chiharu, and Naoko said. Eriol and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Sure, it's fight then." Hoshi said.

"Yeah, it really is a fight." Naoko said.

"Now, now, don't argue, we don't have time." Tomoyo said. They glared at her. This made Tomoyo pissed.

"Are you glaring at me?" Tomoyo asked. They shivered.

"Umm... it's just a reaction, Todou-chan." Aki said. She coldly glared at him.

"Now, get dressed or else, I'll drag you there." Tomoyo said, coldly. They nodded immediately, and run in each dressing room.

"Now, now, Todou-chan, don't be mad." Eriol said. She turned around.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Hiiri-kun." Tomoyo said, smiling sweetly. He smiled back.

"Come on, we gotta dress too." Eriol said. She nodded.

**Court:**

"Okay, we'll be five-on-five, got it?" Hoshi asked. They nodded. Hoshi is the one throwing a free throw to start the game. He threw a free throw. Tomoyo got it. She then dribbles it towards Sakura.

"Saki, catch it." Tomoyo said. Eriol then began to defense Sakura from the ring. However, Sakura passed it to Tomoyo who have no guard. Then, she winked at Sakura as she run towards the ring. She then threw it and did a three-point shot. As it goes down, Eriol caught it even before Chiharu touch it. She pouted but she chased Eriol.

"Heck, you're persistent, Miharu-chan." Eriol said, as he finds a way to get away from her. Syaoran then run towards Eriol but Sakura guards him. Eriol passed it to Syaoran who's having a hard time on Sakura.

"Having a hard time, Ran-kun?" Sakura asked, smirking. He saw an opening or what he thought. He's about to shoot it since he's taller than her but she caught it even before he positioned himself. She laughed but Aki and Hoshi blocked her.

"Sorry guys but I have an option." Sakura said. She passed it to Rika who caught it. Rika smirked at her as she run towards the ring. She expected that someone will block her but no one did. Yamazaki blocked her as she's about to pass it to Naoko but he thought that she will shoot it on the ring.

"Too bad, Taki-kun, the ball's in already in Naoko's hand." Rika said. Yamazaki then looked at Naoko but didn't saw any ball. Rika then used it as an opportunity to pass it to her. Then, Naoko almost slipped the ball in her hand, thanks to Sakura who slides to take the ball. Sakura wasted no time as she shoots in on the ring. Unfortunately, Eriol blocked it from being shot it.

"Please let it in!" Sakura prayed. The ball slipped from Eriol's hand, he made a tsk-ed sound because it got in. The score is 6 – 0.

"Hiiri-kun, you better catch up." Tomoyo teased. He laughed.

"That's just a warm up, babe." Eriol said. Tomoyo unconsciously blushed at the 'babe' part.

"Sure, try us, guys." Tomoyo said.

**To be continued...**


	9. Still basketball and popping in anger?

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Preview:**

"Please let it in!" Sakura prayed. The ball slipped from Eriol's hand, he made a tsk-ed sound because it got in. The score is 6 – 0.

"Hiiri-kun, you better catch up." Tomoyo teased. He laughed.

"That's just a warm up, babe." Eriol said. Tomoyo unconsciously blushed at the 'babe' part.

"Sure, try us, guys." Tomoyo said.

**Chapter 9:**

"Let's take a break first." Tomoyo said, walking to the bench.

"So, are you sure you can catch up?" Chiharu asked the guys.

"Of course, it's just warming up after all." Yamazaki said. Rika smirked.

"Are you sure? There's no way you'll win against us." Rika said.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, we can give you a chance." Naoko said. Hoshi smirked.

"I don't think so. Once you give us a chance, you can't take it away from us." Hoshi said.

"Guys, stop taunting each other. Geez, you all act like a baby." Sakura said. They glared at her. She laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?" Rika asked. They looked at her.

"Maybe we'll hang out with each others." Aki said. They nodded.

"How about you; what are you doing tomorrow?" Yamazaki asked.

"Well, maybe we'll ask our friends to hang out with us." Sakura said. He nodded.

**Bench:**

"You're good at playing basketball, ne, Todou-chan." Eriol said. She smiled.

"Thanks, but you're good, too." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"So, you still plan playing one-on-one?" Eriol asked. She nodded.

"I want to have fun today, that's why." She said. He nodded.

"Anyway, do you fight whenever you have company?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just watching them." She said. He nodded slowly.

"What if they attack you?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Sakura is always knocking them out whenever they decided to fight me. They thought I'm caught off guard." Tomoyo said. He hummed.

"Do you have a reason on not fighting?" Eriol asked. She looked down.

"Well, if I'm not serious, they will not be able to stand up for a while but if I'm serious, I can kill them." Tomoyo explained. His eyes widened.

"You can kill them if you ever got serious on fighting?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed.

"Is that so?" He asked. She nodded. Then, he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, we're the same." He said, chuckling. She giggled. Then, they stopped.

"I see. Thanks to you I feel better." She said. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I thought I'm weird." She said. He chuckled.

"It's normal. What can we do? We're both strong." He said. She laughed.

"You're right. Come on, we better continue the game." She said. He nodded. Then, they walked to their friends.

"Guys, enough resting, come on, we're continuing the game." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Ne, Todou-chan, can we have a 3-on-3 game?" Syaoran asked. She looked at him.

"Well, hmm, sure, why not?" Tomoyo said.

"Then, we should pick the three now." Eriol said. She nodded.

"I'll pick Saki and… hmm, Miharu." Tomoyo said. She, then, looked at Eriol who smiled back.

"I'll pick Ran and Sai." Eriol said. He smiled. Tomoyo stared at him. _That smile looks familiar to me. _Tomoyo thought. Then, Sakura cleared her throat. She stopped staring at him.

"It'll be a 3 minute game. We'll continue the 5-on-5 later." Sakura said. They nodded.

"Who'll do the free throw?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo passed the ball to him.

"You do it, Ran-kun." Tomoyo said. He nodded. He dribbled it three times then he threw it. Eriol caught it. Tomoyo just smiled. Sakura caught the look Tomoyo gave her then she nodded. Sakura blocked Eriol. Eriol smiled.

"Sorry, Saki-chan, I can throw it even if you guard me." Eriol said. She smiled.

"Feel free to throw it." Sakura said. Eriol smiled. _Something's wrong. I know it._ Eriol thought. He throws it. When it almost got in, Chiharu jumped then she blocked it. It didn't goes in. Tomoyo caught the ball. She ran towards the other ring. Syaoran blocked her. She smirked. _If he blocked my jump, it'll be only 1m left in height and if Sai-kun blocked the ball, Chiharu can catch it in about 2m width. Perfect! _Tomoyo thought. She slightly nodded at Chiharu who smirked. Tomoyo, then, jumped. Syaoran blocked the jump by jumping higher to her. She smirked, and then she threw ball side ways. She's right, Sai really blocked the ball but Chiharu caught the ball right after he blocked it. She smirked and then the ball got in. 3 – 0. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu exchanged high five.

Tomoyo laughed while Rika and Naoko cheered. Eriol caught the ball. He passed it to Syaoran who passed it to Hoshi.

"Do your best." Rika yelled. Sakura snatched the ball.

She passed it to Chiharu but Syaoran caught it. He threw the ball but it hit the board so it bounced back.

"Don't lose to the girls." Yamazaki yelled. Naoko glared at him.

Tomoyo caught it and then Hoshi blocked her but Sakura stopped him by blocking him also. Tomoyo just run towards the ring. Eriol and Syaoran blocked her. She smiled then she passed it to Sakura. Hoshi is now being guarded by Chiharu who smirked. Sakura threw it and it got in, again. 6 – 0.

"Anyway, have fun." Naoko and Rika yelled.

The boys tsk-ed. Tomoyo just smiled.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that." Tomoyo said, smiling. She passed the ball to Sakura. Hoshi sighed, guarding Sakura.

"Well, if your opponents are a bunch of girls who can do better than us, I don't think so." Hoshi said. Sakura passed it to Chiharu. Chiharu laughed.

"So you finally admit that you can't beat us, huh?" Chiharu asked. She dribbled it, then she positioned but Syaoran chuckled. He stole the ball from her.

"He didn't exactly say that." Syaoran said. Chiharu tsk-ed. Then, the girls gave up. They let Syaoran shoot the ball. The boys finally scored. 6 – 3

"See, you can do it." Sakura said, giggling. She stole the ball from Syaoran. Syaoran almost steal the ball from her but she ducked. She smirked.

"But you can't defeat me." Sakura said, giggling. Syaoran sighed. Then, a bunch of kids like them barged into their game. Chiharu lift one eyebrow.

"How dare you barge in like that?" Chiharu snapped. The 'kids' laughed.

"Well, well, well, this is the first time we've seen bunch of girls playing basketball." One guy said.

"And it's our first time seeing some brat who doesn't have any manners at all." Tomoyo icily replied. Sakura made a tsk-ed.

"You're right, Todou-chan, how disgusting they are." Sakura said with a disgust face. Rika stand beside Chiharu.

"Do you have a parent?" Rika asked rudely. One guy glared.

"What?" He asked. Rika sighed.

"Parent; it consist of a mother and a father, in case you don't know." Rika said. Tomoyo and the others snickered.

"Are you mocking us? Of course we know the word 'parent'." Another guy said.

(Umm, I'll just call them by numbers, okay?)

"That's right. We studied, too." Guy 3 said. Naoko glared.

"We didn't think you studied. Heck, we didn't even think you know school." Naoko said. Sakura giggled.

"Oh, I'll tell you, this called 'school' is where we study. It consists of students who want to learn." Sakura said. Syaoran chuckled.

"There are teachers, too." Syaoran followed. The 'kids' boiled in anger.

"Sure, since you decided to mock us, we challenge you into a game." Guy 4 said. Eriol looked at him.

"Sounds interesting, kid, but not tempting enough." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"We don't want to waste time playing with you." Tomoyo said. Hoshi nodded.

"We rather go study than play with some idiots." Hoshi said. Naoko laughed.

"Actually, we don't care of that stupid challenge you're offering." Naoko said. Aki smirked.

"So, if you don't mind, we have to go." Aki said. They all tuned around away from them.

"What a bunch of cowards." Guy 1 said. They stopped walking. They turned to them.

"Do you want to die?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked. Syaoran and Sakura glared at the 'kids'.

"Or maybe you want us to bury you alive?" Sakura and Syaoran asked. The 'kids' laughed. This made Rika, Naoko, Hoshi, and Aki burst into anger. Hoshi held one 'kid'. He glared at him.

"You better don't mess with us." Hoshi said. The 'kid' smirked.

"Or else what?" The 'kid' asked.

"Do you happen to know the Flower of Angels and Eye of the wolves' gang?" Aki butted in. They looked at him.

"Of course, so you want to call them to beat us? Can't you do it without them? I wonder if you can. We're not afraid to all of you; you all are not in any gang, after all." Guy 5 said. Tomoyo glared.

"Ne, brat, did you already see their tattoos?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded.

"Of course, what are you on about?" Guy 5 asked. Tomoyo smirked. All girls removed their jersey and are in their sports bra only. Tomoyo moved one of the straps of her sport bra, only to show her violet tattoo. They gaped.

"You- You're the leader of the most popular girl gang?" Guy 1 asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"So, what kind of beat up you want me to do to all of you?" Tomoyo asked coldly. They gulped.

**To be continued…**


	10. Game and informations

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Preview:**

"_You- You're the leader of the most popular girl gang?" Guy 1 asked. Tomoyo smirked._

"_So, what kind of beat up you want me to do to all of you?" Tomoyo asked coldly. They gulped._

**Chapter 10:**

"Tough luck you got there." Yamazaki said. Sakura smirked.

"Actually, we WERE planning on leaving you alone but…" Sakura started.

"…you pissed us a lot there, brat." Chiharu finished. The 'kids' bowed continuously.

"We're so sorry. It won't happen again, please have mercy on us." The 'kids' said. Syaoran smirked.

"Do you really think we'll let you leave?" Syaoran asked. They gulped. Tomoyo walked forward the 'kids'. She took one guy's chin, the she smiled coldly.

"Don't ever think of escaping." Tomoyo said. She pecked on the guy's cheek then she smirked when he blushed. Then, she let go of him roughly. Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"Todou-chan, I have a suggestion." Eriol said. She blinked.

"What suggestion?" She asked. Eriol smiled, and then he looked at everyone.

"We can settle this thing by playing basketball. If you 'kids' win, we'll leave all of you alone but if you lose, you'll be our slave for one month and you'll be our punching bag for two weeks, got it?" Eriol said. Tomoyo and the others nodded.

"Good proposal. So, have you decided yet, brats?" Tomoyo said coldly. The 'kids' nodded.

"But it's not fair. When you win, we'll be your slave but ours is just you leaving us alone." Guy 2 complained. Eriol looked at him coldly.

"So, are you telling that you're going to do that to us as well?" Eriol asked. Aki raise is eyebrow.

"What a guts you have there, kid." Aki said. They shook their heads.

"We're sorry; we'll just accept your challenge." They said. Naoko smirked.

"This is not a challenge," Naoko started.

"…don't think full of yourselves." Rika finished.

"This is for ruining our game." Sakura said. Chiharu laughed.

"You really don't know who you are messing with, ne?" Chiharu asked. They shook their heads.

"We're so sorry; we won't do anything like that again." Guy 3 said. Syaoran glared.

"You better be. Come on, I don't want to waste more time to this annoying brats." Syaoran said.

"So it'll be 4-on-4. It's a 4 set-game, there is only 4 timeouts, and we change players by two's. It means, every set we can change players by two, no bumping. Anyway, this is OUR rule. It's only a 3 minute game per set." Sakura explained. Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped.

"S-sure we agree to your rule." Guy 4 said. Tomoyo glared at him.

"Remember; don't underestimate girls." Tomoyo said, glaring. The girls smiled.

"She's right. If you did, you're doomed." Rika said, smiling slyly.

"Don't blame us if you got your butt kicked by GIRLS." Chiharu said, smirking. Eriol laughed silently.

"I choose Hiiri, Saki, and Ran. Go pick your best player." Tomoyo said, coldly. They nodded. Then, after a minute, they started.

"Come on, we have to start now." Eriol said. Syaoran dribbled the ball.

"I'll do the free throw." Syaoran said. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. Syaoran runs toward the ring. He threw it and it fall in the hands of Sakura. Two guys blocked her. She smirked. She passed it to Syaoran who quickly shoot it. 3 – 0

"Go guys, don't lose to those BRATS." Chiharu yelled. Tomoyo got the ball. She runs towards the ring. One blocked her but she still can shoot it in. 6 – 0

"Looks like this 'kids' are losing." Eriol said. He's the one that got the ball this time. No one blocked him since the blockers already blocked the three. He smirked and easily shoots it in. 9 – 0

"Yako, how much time's remaining?" Rika asked. Naoko looked at her wrist. Tomoyo caught the ball from Eriol. She passed it to Syaoran who passed it to Sakura.

"One minute and thirty seconds left." Naoko said. Sakura easily shoots it in. 12 – 0

"That 'kids' is the worst. They can't even steal the ball from them." Aki said. Hoshi agreed. Syaoran got the ball. He sighed as he shoots it in. 15 - 0

"How boring, it's completely boring." Yamazaki said. Chiharu and Aki nodded. Tomoyo looks annoyed.

"Are you _this _weak?" Tomoyo asked, shooting the ball. The three sighed, too. 18 - 0

"This game can't even get more BORING." Sakura said.

"Saki, seven seconds left." Chiharu yelled. Sakura smiled. She even got closer to the ring. She's going to do a two-point shot. Sakura shoots the ball. 20 – 0

"So lame, this game is so lame and boring." Aki said. The four nodded.

"So, who's playing for another set?" Tomoyo asked. Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Hoshi raised their hands.

"We'll be playing. And, can we go easy on them?" Chiharu asked. Sakura gasped.

"Why, do we have to?" Sakura asked. Naoko sighed.

"It's just that I find it boring if they can't even touch the ball, you know." Naoko said. Eriol hummed.

"Maybe you can. Well, can you make it a little exciting?" Eriol asked. Yamazaki thinks for a while.

"Well, maybe we can piss them of. I bet they're not serious in playing with you." Yamazaki said. Syaoran is taken back.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"He means, maybe either nervous or underestimating themselves." Hoshi explained. Syaoran nodded.

"So, what can you do to make it livelier?" Syaoran asked.

"I think, maybe we should pretend we couldn't catch up to them then if they're close in winning, we'll take charge." Yamazaki said. Chiharu sighed.

"It's not exciting at all." Chiharu said. Hoshi nodded.

"Anyway, we can play this set slowly." Hoshi suggested. Sakura snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, we can. In that way, they'll think that they can win against us. They'll underestimate us. If they did, they can play this set easily or what they thought." Sakura said. Aki laughed.

"Only idiot will fall for that trick." Aki said. Rika hit his head.

"Then give them some plan." Rika said, glaring. Aki pouted.

"I mean, they're an idiot if they fall for that trick. I didn't say that this plan is stupid." Aki explained. Rika glared. Tomoyo giggled.

"Come on, you should start playing now." Tomoyo said, giggling. Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Hoshi lined up.

"Yo, are you ready for the next set?" Yamazaki asked. The 'kids' nodded.

"Then, line up already. Do you think we'll wait for you to line up?" Chiharu asked, rudely. The 'kids' shook their heads.

"I'll do the free throw." Naoko said. Hoshi tossed her the ball. She runs towards the ring and then she shoots it. They pretend to be slow so the 'kids' got the ball. Chiharu smirked. She pretends to blocked them. The guy smirked and it almost made Chiharu laugh. He shoots it in. 2 – 0

"Gosh, Miharu even took him lightly and he only shoots a two-point shot?" Tomoyo said, irritated. Naoko stole the ball from him, and then she shoots it in. 2 - 3

"Todou-chan, we can't help it if they're that stupid." Sakura said. Then, Yamazaki pretended that he is having a hard time blocking the 'kids'. Tomoyo giggled. The 'kid' shoots the ball in but Hoshi blocked it. He runs towards the ring and shoot it in there.

2 – 6

Naoko blocked the kid. Then, they watched as the 'kid' finally got past her and made a basket. The Chiharu had the ball now. The guy had at least four inches and 15 or 20 pounds on her. The odds didn't look good, but the Chiharu was smaller and fast. She ducked under his arm and did a lay-up to the basket. 5 – 8

She did a short celebratory dance. "Sorry, brat, better luck next time." She rubbed the kid's hair. Naoko passed the ball to Hoshi. He pretends to take a breath and let the present slip away. Bounced the ball once, twice, as he always had, and again-once, twice-the rhythm of the move as important as the routine. Then, in one motion, set, dipped-the right leg held-and rolled the ball off his fingers. It hit the rim twice on its way in-not pretty, but it counted. And for a moment -just for that one fleeting moment- he allowed himself to pretend his leg was whole again. Then, they scored again. 5 – 10

And then, as Hoshi tossed him the ball, Naoko gave Hoshi a wink. Turned to shoot, bounced it once, twice, and then again, once, twice. Shot. 5 – 13

"Looks like our opponents can't beat us, after all." Naoko said, passing the ball to Yamazaki. Yamazaki smirked.

"You're right. And we even let them scored. Their efforts are so useless." Yamazaki said, shooting the ball. 5 – 15

"How much time left, Yako?" Chiharu asked. She tossed the ball to Hoshi. Naoko looked at her watch. Hoshi passed it to Naoko

"Ten seconds remaining, Miharu-chan." Naoko said. Then, she shoots the ball. 5 – 17

"Then, I'll take the remaining 3 points." Chiharu said. Yamazaki and Hoshi smiled.

"Go ahead, we're bored anyways." Hoshi said. Chiharu runs fast towards the ring. Then, she stopped at two meters. She shoots the ball in. She turned around suddenly. Then, 5 – 20

"We won again." Hoshi said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, you made it a little exciting." Tomoyo said, giggling. Chiharu turned to the 'kids'.

"Do you still want to continue?" Chiharu asked, smirking. They shook their heads.

"Then, you forfeit?" Sakura asked. They nodded. Tomoyo sighed.

"That means we won. Go home already." Tomoyo said. That shocks the gang.

"You're telling them to go home? What about the punishment?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo sighed again.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, I'm tired. Let's go back already." Tomoyo said, walking away. Then, Sakura sighed.

"Come on, we have to follow her." Sakura said. All of them go back to the mansion. The 'kids' sighed, and then they shook their heads.

"Did you have fun?" The voice behind them said. They smiled.

"More than you can imagine. They're the best player I've ever played with." Guy 1 said. The voice chuckled.

"Looks like their leader is really a terrifying woman, we better watch out." The voice said. Guy 2 chuckled.

"She seems nice though. She didn't let us do the punishment of losing." Guy 2 said.

"She's not nice. She figured out what your intention. What a very smart girl." The voice said.

"Yeah, we didn't stand a chance against them. So, that's why she decided to let us go home, what a smart move." Guy 4 said. They nodded.

**Mansion:**

"Why did you let them go?" Eriol suddenly asked. Tomoyo glared at him.

"Can't you wait after we rest?" Tomoyo said, coldly. Eriol is taken back.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, it's ridiculous." Eriol said. She sighed, and then she smiled.

"Sorry for glaring. I'll just take a quick bath. You should, too. The maids will take you t your own rooms." Tomoyo said, going inside her room.

**After 20 minutes:**

"So, what is the real reason?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"You remember the gang that wants to bring us down?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded.

"Well, they happened to be the second to highest rank on that gang." Tomoyo explained.

"You mean the kids we just played a while ago?" Chiharu asked. She nodded.

"Whoa, so what's the connection of that for you to let them go?" Aki asked. Eriol sighed.

"Don't you get it? It means we can't let them go near this mansion." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Wow, you got it easily. You two are so smart." Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Ha-ha, anyways, if we let them near this mansion, they'll raid us." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

"So it's safe to just let them go." Eriol said. They nodded.

"I didn't think they're part on that gang. Anyway, what's the name of that gang?" Rika asked. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled.

"The Skull gang." Tomoyo and Eriol said.

**To be continued…**


	11. Discussions and Soccer

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Preview:**

_"I didn't think they're part on that gang. Anyway, what's the name of that gang?" Rika asked. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled._

_"The Skull gang." Tomoyo and Eriol said._

**Chapter 11:**

"So, what do they want from us?" Aki asked.

"Well, I heard that they're recruiting stronger guys." Eriol said.

"What the connection?" Rika asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"It means, once they recruit stronger guys, they'll absolutely raid us and take us down." Tomoyo explained. She nodded.

"Todou-chan, can we speak for a minute?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"Sure, excuse us for a while." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Corner:**

"Tomo, the leader of the Skull gang is currently living near us. I've confirmed that they want to bring us down because of our popularity." Sakura said. She gasped.

"That's absurd. They want us down just because of that?" Tomoyo asked. She shook her head.

"Apparently, the other reason is because you're the leader taking care of Tomoeda." Sakura explained. Tomoyo looked around.

"Well, that's pretty absurd and it's completely ridiculous." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled slightly.

"Actually, they also want to challenge you in a fight. Of course, I didn't refuse it." She said. Tomoyo formed a fist.

"Sa-ku-ra, I'll kill you." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.

"Oh come on, you can win, you're so strong." Sakura said. She playfully glared at her then sighed.

"It can't be helped. When's the fight?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.

"The day after tomorrow; it will be held at our school." Sakura said. Tomoyo glared at her.

"Do you want me to get expelled?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Of course not, I'll do something about it." Sakura said. She sighed and then she gasped.

"What about the guys? What if they recognize me?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, that will not happen besides they don't know your fighting skills." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Ah, that's right. Gee, what a kind friend you are." Tomoyo sarcastically said. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

_She didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice. She's so dense. _Tomoyo thought, smiling.

**Back to the gang:**

"Anyway, sorry, we can't hang out with you tomorrow." Yamazaki said. The girls blinked.

"It's okay; we have our own things to do, after all." Chiharu said.

"Hey, tomorrow, who are you hanging out with?" Naoko asked. Hoshi looked at her.

"Our girl friends, we usually hang out every Sunday." Hoshi said.

"You mean, as in your lovers?" Rika asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, our friends whose girls are what we mean." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

_So, Syao is gonna hang out with us tomorrow. _Sakura thought.

"Anyways, we have to be alert every time." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

"We also shouldn't let our guard down." Eriol added. They all nodded.

"Then, see you later." Sakura said. The guys already went home while the girls are still in the mansion.

"Girls, on Monday, our Tomo will fight against the Skull gang." Sakura announced.

"What, who is she fighting with?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll just fight the 'knights'." Tomoyo said. Naoko gasped.

"But they're the third strongest rank." Naoko said. Rika nodded.

"It will be okay if you just fight against 'bishop' or 'rook'." Rika said.

"What if you get hurt?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.

"Guys, she's strong. She's a very strong girl." Sakura said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"I think you're over doing it." Tomoyo said. The three smiled.

"I see, anyway, where it will be held?" Chiharu asked.

"In our school, she'll fight and it will be held in our school." Sakura said. Chiharu started choking Sakura.

"Do you want her to get expelled?" Chiharu asked. Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo are holding her from Sakura.

"Damn it, Meilin, I can take care of myself." Tomoyo said. Chiharu stopped.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried for you." Chiharu said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I know. I already know that." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Come on, let's go home." Naoko said. They nodded.

**Next day:**

"Daidouji Residence, Tomoyo speaking. May I ask who is it?" Tomoyo said.

_Chuckle "Hello, Tommy."_

"Eri-kun, is there anything you need?"

"_Yeah, I'll just ask what time are we going to meet?"_

"Hmm, same time, same place."

"_Well, sure, but, Saku is still sleeping, right?"_

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'll just go over their house and personally wake her up."

"_Sure but I hope for you to come back alive."_

"Do you want to argue with me again, Eri-kun?"

"_I better not because you're a devil herself who's living in an angel's body."_

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, you're dead."

_Click_

"Th-that guy, I'll kill him for hanging up on me." Tomoyo said. Then, she giggled when she remembered what happened yesterday.

**Sakura's house:**

"Good morning, Touya-nii, is Sakura here?" Tomoyo asked. Touya nodded.

"Yeah but she's still sleeping." Touya said. She sweat dropped.

"Do you mind if I personally wake her up?" She asked. Touya blinked.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead and wake that kaijuu up." Touya said, smirking.

"Touya-nii is an evil." Tomoyo muttered. She goes all the way to Sakura's room. She knocked two times but there's no response so she entered.

"Sakura-chan, you have to wake up now." Tomoyo said to her ears. Sakura stirred.

"Whoa, looks like I have to call her." Tomoyo said. She dialed Meilin's number.

"Hello, Mei, is that you?" She asked. Nod. Nod.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." She said. She puts her phone to Sakura's ears.

"_KINOMOTO SAKURA, WAKE UP OR ELSE!" _

_Click_

That made Sakura get up, she suddenly stood up. Then, she saw Tomoyo and then she glared at her, hard.

"It's not my fault. You're such a heavy sleeper. I wonder what you will do when your house is already on fire and you didn't even stir a bit." Tomoyo said. She looked away.

"Anyway, what are you here for, Tomo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"We're meeting with guys in… one hour." Tomoyo said. Sakura suddenly ran towards the bathroom. Tomoyo laughed.

**Meeting place:**

"You girls took so long." Aki complained. Eriol and Syaoran looked at him.

"Actually, your way of thinking is absurd. Tomo said same time; you came here half an hour ago." Chiharu said. Hoshi nodded.

"Is that so?" Aki asked. Chiharu glared at him. Yamazaki sweat dropped.

"A-K-I, don't mess with me." Chiharu said. He sighed. Eriol stepped in between them.

"Anyway, where do we hang out today?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled evilly.

"Eri-kun, did you remembered what you just did with me?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled innocently.

"Remembered what?" He asked. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. Syaoran sighed.

"Guys, you can continue that later." Syaoran said. Hoshi looked at Tomoyo.

"Anyway, Tommy, where's Ryo?" Hoshi asked. Tomoyo looked at him weirdly.

"How did you know that he already came back?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously. The boys gasped silently.

"He contacted me when he arrived." Eriol said. She looked at him.

"Why do I feel like I don't want to believe you?" She asked. Naoko sighed.

"Tomo, you can continue your debate with him later. For now, we're here to enjoy." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Sure, so, where do you want to go?" She asked, smiling. Sakura smiled.

"Wait, what about the soccer field?" She suggested. Tomoyo smiled.

"Wow, I like to play soccer. So, soccer it is?" Tomoyo asked. They all nodded.

**To be continued…**


	12. Sleepover and matchmaking begin!

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Preview:**

"_Wait, what about the soccer field?" She suggested. Tomoyo smiled._

"_Wow, I like to play soccer. So, soccer it is?" Tomoyo asked. They all nodded_.

**Chapter 12:**

They all headed to the soccer field near their school. Tomoyo's eyes softened.

"This sure feels nostalgic." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Remember when we used to play here when we were in 5th grade?" Sakura asked the guys. Eriol and Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, Syaoran was the soccer club captain while I was his co-captain." Eriol said. Hoshi looked at them.

"You guys used to play soccer?" Hoshi asked. The four of them nodded.

"Yeah, we third year students can't participate into clubs anymore." Sakura said, sadly. Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran smiled.

"Don't worry, we can play today." Syaoran said. They nodded.

"How about we play basketball, too?" Sakura asked. Aki put his hand behind his head.

"Sorry, Saku, we already played basketball yesterday." Aki said. Rika thought it's weird.

"Actually, we played basketball yesterday, too." Rika said. The girls nodded.

"What a coincidence." Hoshi said. Tomoyo made a tsk-ed sound. They all looked at her.

"I forgot that we need to ask for permission first." Tomoyo said. They all got a gloomy aura.

"I'll ask the manager." Chiharu said. Then, she left. Tomoyo sighed.

"Their manager is very stubborn; it'll be a miracle if she agreed easily but I still hope she will." Tomoyo said. Naoko completely agreed.

"I wonder if she'll let us." Naoko said. Rika nodded.

"If she doesn't let us play soccer, what are we going to do?" Rika asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe let the guys decide?" Tomoyo suggested. Eriol sighed.

"How about we go camping?" Eriol suggested. Sakura smiled.

"Hmm, a one-day camping?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded. Sakura squealed.

"Yay, let's go, let's go, ne, Tomo." Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo smiled gently.

"Of course we can go but what we want is their approval." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. Then, Chiharu arrived.

"Chi, what took you so long?" Naoko asked. Chiharu sighed.

"One word, she's very stubborn. I just asked for her permission and then before I know it, she's stating the rules and regulation." Chiharu said. Tomoyo giggled.

"I guess, in the end, she didn't approve?" Tomoyo guessed. Chiharu laughed then she stopped.

"Yeah, I really hate that old hag." Chiharu pouted. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you mean?" Sakura asked. They all laughed at her.

"Oh, it's good for you not to know." Naoko said. Sakura pouted.

"That again, you're always leaving me out of it." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Come on, Saku, let's discuss our one-day camping." Tomoyo said. Rika smiled.

"How about calling it as sleep-over?" Rika suggested. Tomoyo giggled.

"That's more kawaii." Tomoyo said. They laughed. Syaoran remembered something.

"But whose house are we going to use?" Syaoran asked. They pointed at him. He sweat dropped.

"You can suggest your villa." Eriol said. He nodded.

"Sure, let's stay at my villa." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo smirked.

_I'll be able to see his villa, I'm so glad. _Sakura thought. They all got home to prepare their stuffs. They met at Syaoran's place, and then they got in Syaoran's limo. While their in Syaoran's limo, Tomoyo suggested something to him.

"Ne, Syao, how about you give Saku a tour when we got there?" Tomoyo suggested. He blushed.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Syaoran stuttered. Tomoyo smiled. She leaned.

"I'm saying that maybe you two should be alone once in a while." Tomoyo whispered. He blushed. She smiled.

"I'll think of it." Syaoran said, blushing. She laughed. Sakura looked at her.

"What's wrong, Tomo?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled.

"Don't worry, she's just teasing me." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed then looked away. Tomoyo smiled evilly. Eriol looked at her. She looked back at him. Then, they both smirked evilly.

"Ah, ne, Syaoran, your villa have two beds in one room, right?" Eriol asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Syaoran asked. He smiled innocently. Syaoran glared at him.

"Oh, nothing, just have fun, ne, Syaoran." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled.

_Something's wrong. It looks like those two is planning something again. _Syaoran thought.

"We're here, we're here." Sakura chanted. Tomoyo smiled at her childishness. They got off.

"Wow!" Is the only word they said. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"It's amazing. So, you still have ordinary people living in your villa." Sakura said. He smiled.

"No, that's our farm." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"You have a farm in here?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Are there horse as well?" Naoko asked. He nodded. Sakura squealed.

"Then, we can also go horse back-riding." Sakura said, excitedly. Tomoyo smiled.

"Chi, please share room with me." Tomoyo whispered. She blinked but nodded. Then, she turned to Rika and Naoko.

"Rika, Nao, you two share a room, okay?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded. She smiled at Eriol then she gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled back. He looked at Hoshi.

"Hoshi, share the room with me." Eriol ordered. He nodded.

"Yama and Aki, you two should pair up, no objections." Eriol whispered. They nodded.

"Matchmaking operation, begin." They exclaimed silently. Syaoran and Sakura don't have a clue at all. Tomoyo giggled evilly.

"Syao, can you guide us to our rooms?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded. They go upstairs.

"Here are the rooms, just pair up with someone." Syaoran said. Then, he left.

"Tomo, pair with me." Sakura said. Tomoyo acted to smile sadly.

"Sorry, Saku, but I'm already paired with Chi." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"Then, how about with Rika, can you pair with me?" Sakura asked. She smiled apologetically.

"Thanks but I'm already with Naoko." Rika asked. She gasped.

"But who am I going to share a room with?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"How about with Syao, you don't have enough choice, after all." Tomoyo said. She blushed. Tomoyo smirked then smiled.

"Well, how about with you, Eri-kun?" Sakura asked. He smiled sadly, too.

"Sorry, I'm with Hoshi." Eriol said. She smiled.

"Well, can you, Aki?" Sakura asked. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, paired up with Yama." Aki said. She sighed.

"Then, Syao is the only one I can share with." Sakura said. She looked for him. The eight of them smirked. Sakura found Syaoran in the kitchen.

"Ne, Syao, who are you paired with?" Sakura asked. He looked at her.

"Hmm, I'll try to ask Eriol." Syaoran said. She looked down.

"Actually, he's already paired up with Hoshi." Sakura said.

"Then, I'll try with Aki or Yama." He said. She smiled nervously.

"They're paired with each other." She said. He blinked.

"Then, that leaves me, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Umm, actually, we're the only one who doesn't have someone to be paired with." Sakura said. He blinked once. He blinked, again.

"I must have heard wrong. Did you just say that we're the only one who doesn't have someone to be paired with?" Syaoran asked. She nodded.

"Tomo is with Chi, Rika is with Nao, Eri-kun is with Hoshi, and Aki is with Yama." Sakura said. He stood there, dumbfounded.

"It means we have to share one room, right?" He asked. She nodded shyly.

"THOSE GUYS!" Syaoran snapped. Sakura blinked and blinked.

"Why, did they do something?" Sakura asked. He sweat dropped.

_I forgot that Sakura is a very dense person. _Syaoran thought. She blinked.

"Yeah, they set us up." Syaoran explained. She blinked.

"Set us up? Who?" Sakura asked. He sweat dropped.

"Tommy and the others, they set us up." Syaoran said. She blinked again.

"Set us up, by?" She asked. He wants to yell at her but he can't.

"You see, they set us up by ending us in one room. Got it?" He asked. She nodded.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. He sweat dropped, again.

"So, are you okay with sharing a room with me?" Sakura asked. He blushed.

"We-well, its okay, I think. We can talk or we can go to their room to chat." Syaoran said. She nodded.

"That's right. Then, is it okay if we gather everyone in the room after dinner?" She asked. He nodded.

"Hmm, it's almost lunch time. I'll just ask the maids to cook." Syaoran said. She shook her head.

"No, umm, maybe we can cook it ourselves?" Sakura asked. He smiled.

"Umm, sure, I guess." He said. Sakura and Syaoran are preparing the ingredients while Tomoyo and Eriol are spying on them.

"So kawaii, the two of them are really kawaii." Tomoyo said. She's also recording every move they made. She giggled.

"What should we do, Eri?" Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Let's push them a little bit." Eriol said. She smiled.

"You're right. Then, we can have them confess to each other." Tomoyo said, smirking.

"Yeah but it's more romantic if they do that tomorrow." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Why tomorrow, it can be today." Tomoyo said. He smiled evilly.

"Let's make them confess to each other tomorrow at the library." Eriol said. She blinked.

"Library, that's impossible." She said. He shook his head.

"No, we'll set them up again tomorrow by 5 pm." Eriol said. She nodded.

"Sure, it sounds fun." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

_Lately, she isn't being herself. I'm glad she's back to her normal gentle self. _Eriol thought, smiling. Sakura is cutting the carrots while Syaoran is in charge of the taste. They two of them are making a curry.

"Ne, Eri, what will you do when one of your best friends is in a gang?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol is taken back.

"Well, I'll just accept it. She's or he's my friend, after all." Eriol said.

"You wouldn't get angry?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, a bit, for not telling me and trusting me." Eriol said. She hummed.

"Then, what will you do if that best friend of yours is afraid to tell you, in fear that you'll stay away from him or her?" Tomoyo asked. He hummed.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still treat him or her as a friend even though he or she doesn't trust me enough." Eriol said, smiling. She smiled.

_Sorry, I still can't tell you. I guess I'll keep it as a secret until you found it out. _Tomoyo thought, smiling.

"But why did you ask suddenly?" Eriol asked. She smiled.

"Oh, it's just a hypothetical question. Don't be so serious about that." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"Yeah, as if there is gang member with us." Eriol said. She bit her lip.

"Yeah, it's impossible." Tomoyo said. She stands up.

"Come on, let's call everyone for lunch." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her.

_It's impossible to say that there's no gang member here. We guys are a gang member, after all. _Eriol thought.

**Lunch time:**

All of them are already eating lunch while chatting. Eriol is thinking what to do after this. Tomoyo is giggling. Yamazaki is telling lies. Sakura is saying 'hoe'. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika are laughing. Hoshi is reading a book. Aki is flirting with one of the maids while Syaoran is simply sitting, watching them.

"Guys, what do you want to do after this?" Eriol asked. They all looked at him. Sakura smiled.

"Well, we can play board games." Sakura suggested. Rika nodded.

"Or maybe we could just get some sleep." Rika added.

"We can also watch a movie or anime." Tomoyo said. Syaoran raised his hand. They looked at him.

"Maybe you want to surf the internet. I could let you borrow the laptops here." Syaoran said. They all smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good suggestion." Hoshi said.

"So, agreed?" Syaoran asked. They nodded. Syaoran called one of the maids to get the laptops.

"So, it means we can do anything." Aki said. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah, ne, Syaoran, is there an air-condition room here?" Eriol asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's in the third floor." He said. Eriol smiled.

"Then, maybe we can stay there while surfing the internet." Eriol suggested. Tomoyo smiled.

"He's right. We also need to cool the laptop down as well as ourselves." She said, smiling. Syaoran nodded. Then, the maid arrived.

"Please bring the laptops to the Computer lab." Syaoran ordered. The maid nodded. They all stands up and they followed the maid.

**Computer lab:**

"You know, I can't believe there's a lab here." Yamazaki said. Tomoyo giggled.

"I thought so, too." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.

"Well, Syao's villa had unexpected entertainment rooms." Sakura said. Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo smirked, again.

"Come on, let's enjoy this thing." Tomoyo said. They all sat. Tomoyo opened her messenger.

**KawaiiTomo03: **_Chi, what are you doing?_

**StarChi28: **_Nothing, just opening my twitter account._

BellRi-ri24 signed in.

**KawaiiTomo03 and StarChi28: **_Hi, Rika!_

**BellRi-ri24: **_Hi, oh, where's Nao?_

**StarChi28: **_She hasn't signed in, yet._

**BellRi-ri24: **_Hmm, is that so?_

**KawaiiTomo03: **_Yeah, anyway, do you want to have a pillow fighting after dinner?_

**BellRi-ri24 and StarChi28: **_Sure!_

ChimeraNao11 signed in.

**KawaiiTomo03, StarChi28 and BellRi-ri24: **_Hi, Nao!_

**ChimeraNao11: **_Hi! –Laughing-_

**KawaiiTomo03: **_Saku's the only one who hasn't signed in, yet._

**ChimeraNao11, StarChi28 and BellRi-ri24: **_-nod, nod-_

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who's smiling. Tomoyo giggled.

"Saku, psst, psst, open your messenger." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

CherrySaku01 signed in.

**KawaiiTomo03: **_Finally!_

**CherrySaku01: **_Sorry, I'm busy talking with Syao. –Blush-_

**StarChi28: **_-smirks-_

**KawaiiTomo03: **_Why don't you confess to him?_

**CherrySaku01: **_I don't want to. What if he rejects me?_

**BellRi-ri24: **_You're so dense, Saku._

**ChimeraNao11: **_-nod, nod-_

**CherrySaku01: **_Remember when we asked him at the mansion?_

**KawaiiTomo03: **_Yeah, but that's because he didn't know who you are._

**StarChi28: **_He didn't know that you're Sakura. He only knows you as Saki; the second leader of the gang._

**CherrySaku01: **_Yeah, but I'm still sad._

**BellRi-ri24: **_Don't worry; you'll know what his true feelings._

**ChimeraNao11: **_Just be confident to yourself._

**CherrySaku01: **_Yeah. –nod, nod-_

GenevaMei25 signed in.

**KawaiiTomo03, StarChi28, BellRi-ri24, ChimeraNao11 and CherrySaku01: **_Mei!_

**GenevaMei25: **_-pout- You guys left me behind._

**KawaiiTomo03: **_-laughs-__You're with Ryo-nii, aren't you?_

**GenevaMei25: **_Yeah but I heard from him that you're in Syao's villa._

**StarChi28: **_Yeah, how about you go here, too?_

**ChimeraNao11: **_She's right. We have something to tell you, too._

**CherrySaku01: **_Aww, unfair, I didn't know anything about that._

**BellRi-ri24: **_It's about someone who fancies someone._

**GenevaMei25: **_Wait, is it about SxS?_

**CherrySaku01: **_Who is that SxS?_

**KawaiiTomo03: **_-laughs- Oh, that was nothing._

**CherrySaku01: **_Meanie!_

Tomoyo tapped Eriol. Eriol looked at her. She smirked. He nodded.

"Syaoran, can you sign in to your messenger?" He asked. Syaoran glared at him.

"Are you scheming something?" He asked. Eriol smiled innocently.

"Of course not, the girls just want us to chat with them." Eriol said. He stopped glaring. He sighed.

"Sure, sure, whatever, just sign in, right?" He asked. Eriol nodded. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and then he winked. She smiled. She looked at Chiharu, Naoko and Rika and winked. They nodded.

KawaiiTomo03 signed off.

ChimeraNao11 and StarChi28 signed off.

**GenevaMei25: **_Why did they sign off?_

**CherrySaku01: **_I don't know._

BellRi-ri24 signed off.

AmberSyao13 signed in.

**GenevaMei25: **_Hi, Syao!_

**AmberSyao13: **_Hi, Mei! Are you with Ryo?_

**GenevaMei25: **_Yeah, sorry, I have to go._

**CherrySaku01: **_Ahh, wait Mei!_

GenevaMei25 signed off.

**AmberSyao13: **_Saku?_

**CherrySaku01: **_Yeah?_

**AmberSyao13: **_Oh, I thought you want to chat with me?_

**CherrySaku01: **_Huh? We-well, yeah, I guess._

**AmberSyao13: **_-chuckles- so, what do you want to talk about?_

**CherrySaku01: **_Umm, I just want to ask, who do you like?_

**AmberSyao13: **_What? Well, umm, I can't tell you that, yet._

**CherrySaku01: **_Why?_

**AmberSyao13: **_Umm, it's complicated. Anyway, if you want, I'll tell you tomorrow or someday._

**CherrySaku01: **_Sure. –Smiles-_

**AmberSyao13: **_How about you? Who do you like?_

**CherrySaku01: **_Eh? Umm, I'll also tell you someday._

**AmberSyao13: **_Sure, so, we're the same. –Smiles-_

**CherrySaku01: **_Anyway, thanks for sharing a room with me._

**AmberSyao13: **_No problem, because we don't have any choice._

Actually, Tomoyo and the others didn't sign off. They put their status to invisible.

"That stupid idiot, he should think first before he types those kinds of thing." Tomoyo said. Chiharu sweat dropped.

"Don't worry; maybe he'll realize his mistake." Chiharu said. Eriol nodded.

"But to say that they don't have any choice, it will hurt Saku." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded.

"I wonder if their confession will go well tomorrow." Tomoyo said. Rika sighed.

"No one even dare to reply." Rika said. Naoko slapped her forehead.

"Why aren't they chatting?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"If I only know that Syao will be this slow, I should have taken this matter." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled slightly.

**CherrySaku01: **_You're right. We don't have any choice. I'm sorry._

"Gah, Saku is really hurt." Chiharu said. Tomoyo is already pissed.

**AmberSyao13: **_No, because in this way, we can talk to each other and we can get closer to each other._

They all sighed. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm glad he can manage this." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"Yeah, at least he can manage." Eriol said. They laughed.

**To be continued…**


	13. truth or dare, spin the bottle edition

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 13:**

"Guys, do you want snacks?" Tomoyo asked. They smiled.

"I'll go with you." Eriol said. She nodded. She looked at Chiharu and nodded. Chiharu smiled. Tomoyo and Eriol are heading to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, Eriol decided to make sweets while Tomoyo is making tea.

"Ne, Tommy, what if we're not the guys you think we are?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. He smiled.

"I mean, what if you all think we're good guys but we're not?" He asked. She thinks of a while.

"It doesn't matter to me." She said. He looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, I don't care about that because I think it's amazing." She said.

"You think it's amazing, why?" He asked. She looked away.

"If all of you are keeping the 'good-guy' personality, don't you think it's amazing? You're keeping it for your friends." She said. He smiled.

"You really never cease to amaze me, Tommy." He asked. She smiled.

"Did I meet your expectations?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Actually, you already surpassed my expectations." He said. She giggled.

"I see, then, I'm glad." She said, walking away. He shook his head.

_Looks like I'm falling into her all over again. _Eriol thought, smiling. Tomoyo looked behind her.

"Eri, come on." Tomoyo said. He smiled and nodded. She giggled. They walked together. Then, they have reached the lab. They saw a blushing Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol hid a smile.

"What going on? And where's Syao?" Tomoyo asked. Chiharu smiled.

"Well, apparently, we're playing truth or dare while waiting." Chiharu started.

"Then, when it's Saku's turn, Syaoran asked her something." Naoko added.

"But he didn't hear her answer because he's called by the maid." Rika finished. Tomoyo giggled.

"So that's why she's blushing?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded. Eriol smirked.

"What did he asked her?" Eriol asked. Sakura blushed even more. Tomoyo smirked.

"I bet he asked her who did she like." Tomoyo said. Hoshi nodded. Tomoyo smiled happily.

"Aww, I didn't get to videotape it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Naoko laughed.

"Actually, Rika here videotaped it." Naoko said. Tomoyo hugged Rika.

"Ah, Rika, I'm so glad. I really love you!" Tomoyo said. They all laughed except for Sakura whose still blushing.

"So, what's next?" Aki asked. They looked at him.

"Hey, eat the snacks first." Tomoyo said, pouting. They laughed, again. After they eat, they decided to continue playing truth or dare.

"Hey, let's continue it." Rika said. They nodded.

"Okay, you see the papers inside the bottle?" Chiharu asked Tomoyo and Eriol. The two nodded.

"Some one will spin it and whoever it stopped to, will be asked according to what is on the paper and if the player doesn't want to do it, the one who spin the bottle will think of his/her consequence. Got it?" Chiharu explained. They nodded.

"I'll spin it." Yamazaki asked.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped in front of Aki. Yamazaki got one paper inside the bottle. Once glanced at it, he laughed uncontrollably. They looked at him. Tomoyo gently snatched the paper. She laughed, too. She gave it to Rika.

"You have to wear a, a, a, b-b-bra until we stopped

." Rika said, laughing. Aki stared at her blankly. All of them are laughing.

"What if I don't?" Aki asked. Yamazaki stopped laughing.

"You have to sleep wearing a bra and a panty, so, which one?" Yamazaki laughed. Tomoyo is recording now, still laughing. They burst laughing, again.

"I'll wear one now." Aki said. Rika handed one to him.

_Where did this…?_ Aki thought. He removed his shirt and he replaced it a bra. They laughed at his appearance. Aki sighed. Once the laughter died, he started spinning the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Rika. Aki got one paper. He blushed and handed at to Rika. She looked at him, confused.

"You have to kiss the one in front of you," Rika read the paper. She looked at Aki and she blushed, too. Tomoyo smirked.

_Looks like we have to match make them, too. _Tomoyo thought, smirking. She gave Eriol a meaningful glance. He smirked back.

"…or else?" Rika asked. Aki blushed.

"We-well, let's see, you have to, umm, kiss the one who will arrive by now." Aki said, blushing. Then, Syaoran arrived. Rika's eyes went wide then she looked at Sakura. She inhaled. She walked towards Aki. She leaned in. Then, she closed the distance. She kissed him for five seconds. Then, she moved back. Eriol smirked. Syaoran sat beside Eriol.

_Well, it looks like we don't have to match make them, anymore. _Eriol thought. Rika spin the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Syaoran. Syaoran blinked. Rika got one paper. Her eyes went cold but unnoticed.

"If you're in a gang and your love one find it out, what will you do?" Rika read. Tomoyo glared at nothing. No one noticed anything. They're completely obvious to the silence.

"Well, if I'm in a gang, I'll explain my reasons." Syaoran said. Sakura hid her smile. Tomoyo cleared his throat.

"Come on, Syao, spin the bottle." She said, smiling. That broke the nervousness in the room. He smiled and spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Tomoyo. She smiled. Syaoran is getting one paper. He grabbed one.

"Exchange a clothing item with the player on your left." Syaoran read. Tomoyo smiled wider. The one on her right is Eriol. Eriol sweat dropped. They both walked to the bathroom together. After five or six minutes, they got out. Tomoyo is wearing blue polo and black shorts while Eriol is wearing a pink plaid buttoned collar blouse and a denim short.

"Eri is so KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed. The boys laughed.

"Well, Eriol's clothes really fit you, Tommy." Syaoran said, smiling. She smiled back and spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Eriol. Tomoyo smiled.

"Who do you like?" Tomoyo read. He gulped.

"What is the other option?" He asked. She smiled.

"Do you like the leader of the most popular girl gang?" Tomoyo asked. The boys gasped silently. Eriol stared at her, seriously.

**To be continued…**


	14. truth or dare, spin the bottle edition 2

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 14:**

"What do you mean? I still haven't seen her." Eriol lied. Tomoyo smiled a fake smile.

"Oh and here I thought you already saw her." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"No, I still haven't. So, to answer your question, I don't know if I like her, I still haven't seen her, after all." Eriol said. Tomoyo's eyes become cold but unnoticed.

"I see, okay, your turn." Tomoyo said. He smiled. He spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol smirked. Eriol coughed.

"It says 'you have to confess to the one you love.'" Eriol read. Tomoyo bit her lip and tsk-ed. Sakura blushed.

_Hmm, looks like I have to prevent her from confessing. _Tomoyo thought.

"Wha-what's the other option?" Sakura asked, blushing. Eriol hummed.

_We have to prevent her from confessing, so I'll just make her do something easy. _Eriol thought.

"Either that or you have to be a model to Tommy for two weeks." Eriol said. Sakura smiled.

_I'm glad it's easier than me confessing. _Sakura thought.

"Well, I'll just be a model for Tomo." Sakura said. All sighed in relief except for Syaoran whose confused. Tomoyo hid her smile. Sakura spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Chiharu. Sakura smirked evilly when she glanced at the

"Flash someone you like." Sakura read. Chiharu shot her and glare of pure evil, but didn't say 'no' to the dare. Yamasaki sat down on a chair and in front of him was Chiharu. The rest of the group was behind Chiharu so they wouldn't see something that only Yamasaki had to see. She struggled and made some strange movement inside her shirt and then pulled her bra from under her shirt.

"How do you girls do that?" Hoshi asked. Rika kind of smirked but didn't reply.

"It's a mystery, man..." Aki replied, without taking his eyes away from the scene. Chiharu smirked at Aki's comment. She then proceeds to pull up her shirt and in a quick move pulled it back down.

"Oww... my eyes... I can't see..." Yamazaki said, covering his eyes after Naoko flashed him. Everyone cracked up in laughter until their stomachs hurt and they sat back down in the circle. Chiharu took the bra from the floor and went into the bathroom to put it on again, still laughing at herself. Chiharu then came back from the bathroom and took a sit in the circle. She spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Naoko. Chiharu got one paper from the bottle. Then, she smirked.

"Hmm, 'You have to give someone whose name starts with an 'H' a hickie.'" Chiharu read. Naoko's eyes went wide. Tomoyo smirked.

"Hoshi is the only one here who has a name that starts with an H, right?" Tomoyo asked. Naoko gulped.

"We-well, we also have Eri-kun." Naoko said. Syaoran smirked.

"Actually, that's his surname." Syaoran said. Naoko pouted but sighed. She looked up at Hoshi, who wore a light pink color on his cheeks and then she wrapped her arms behind his neck. Hoshi tense and he got tenser when Naoko began to give him butterfly kisses all around his neck and finally stopped on one place. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes when she began to suck, blow and lick his neck.

"Nao, suck harder." Tomoyo said. She then suck as hard a she could, almost like a vampire drinking blood from it's victim... to much like a vampire when she bite him. Naoko pulled away.

"Well, did she leave a hickie?" Rika asked. Tomoyo searched for a bruise on Hoshi's neck. She smiled.

"Yup, she did leave a hickie." Tomoyo said. They cheered. Hoshi raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you so happy?" Hoshi asked, narrowing his eyes. Naoko looked at him.

"I'm sorry; I forgot that I also have an option." Naoko apologized. Chiharu smirked.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, the other option is for you to take off your bra until the game ends." Chiharu said, smirking. Tomoyo laughed evilly. Naoko sighed then she picked the bottle.

"Only six or seven left." Naoko said. They looked at her and then at the bottle.

"We have only Yama and Hoshi here." Tomoyo said. Eriol thinks for a while.

"Don't worry about little things. Come on, let's continue the game. It's almost dinner." Eriol said. They nodded.

"Nao, you're the last one. You spin it." Chiharu said. She nodded. She picked the bottle and then she spins it.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Then, the bottle stopped at the waving Meilin. They followed the bottle's direction. Tomoyo smiled.

"Mei!" Tomoyo squealed. She waved. They all waved back.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked. Meilin smiled.

"Just now, and oh, I'm with Ryo." She said. Ryo appeared behind her.

"So, how is it going?" Ryo asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave him a thumbs-up.

"We're handling it perfectly." Tomoyo said. Then, Ryo and Meilin laughed when they saw Eriol.

"What are you wearing?" Ryo asked, laughing. Eriol glared at him.

"It's a dare." He said. Meilin snickered. Then, Sakura jumped.

"Ah, Mei and Ryo are here. They can also play with us." Sakura said. Naoko smirked.

"I'll just make more dares. Rika and Chiharu help me, too." Naoko said. They nodded. Ryo pulled Tomoyo in a corner.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" He whispered. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"The fight, I'm talking about the fight." He said. She smiled.

"Well, I don't know what time we'll be fighting but I'm on guard." She said. He smiled.

"Tommy, you're going to fight the 'knights', will you be okay?" He asked. She smiled.

"More than you can imagine." She said. He smiled.

"You don't have any back-ups?" He asked. She shook her head.

"They'll just get in my way." She coldly said. He sighed.

_When did she change into a cold girl? _He thought. He just shrugged the thoughts.

"Sure, just don't get yourself into trouble." He said. She nodded, smiling.

"They won't, I promise and even if they do, I can manage myself." She said. He sighed at her stubbornness.

"Come on, let's go back." He said. She nodded. When they returned, they took a sit in the circle. They're waiting for them.

"Sorry, we took so long." Tomoyo said. Ryo looked at her.

_What's your true personality? Is it the one you're showing us or the cold one? _Ryo thought. He sighed. _I don't know anymore._

"Nao, can you spin the bottle, again?" Sakura asked. She nodded. She spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Ryo. Naoko hid her evil smile. Her eyes widened when she reads the writings on the paper.

"Umm, it says 'how far did you go with your lover?'" Naoko asked. Tomoyo and Chiharu giggled.

"I think all the way." He said.

"Ooooohhhhhh..." They all exclaimed. Meilin blushed.

"Ryo!" Meilin cried.

"What? I'm supposed to say the truth, right?" He asked innocently. She glared at him. Tomoyo giggled.

"Now, now, don't argue." Tomoyo said. Meilin pouted. Ryo just picked the bottle and spins it.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped on Yamazaki. Ryo picked one paper. He snickered.

"It says 'pick up a baton and act like a majorette.'" Ryo read, laughing. They all laughed. Chiharu handed him a baton. He picked it and then he twirled it. He did fishtails, one spins, thumb tosses, back hand tosses, and double elbow rolls clumsily. Ryo felt guilty at the lump on his head. They're all laughing at the sight.

"You know, I really don't know any of this but I always saw Saku doing this." Yamazaki said. Then, he tossed the baton but it landed on his head.

"Especially that one." He said. Sakura pouted.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. They laughed. Yamazaki sighed.

"I'm so exhausted." He said. They laughed.

"Is that what majorette's always do in practice?" He asked. Sakura, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu nodded. Sakura smiled.

"But it's not that hard." Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Come on, on to the game." She said. Yamazaki nodded. He spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Meilin. Yamazaki smirked as he saw the writings on the paper he picked.

"Have you ever been caught in act?" He read, smirking. She blushed and nodded.

"By Ryo's bodyguard, it's nothing big." She said.

"Is that true?" Aki asked Ryo. He nodded.

"Yeah, but Mei's only had her shirt half-open so we the bodyguards didn't tell anything to mom." Ryo said. Tomoyo smirked evilly.

"Ryo-nii, you should be cautious while saying those kinds of things. I'm still here, after all." She said. He sweat dropped.

"But I didn't know that you're already on the next level." She said, innocently. He glared at her. She smiled.

"I'm kidding, of course I won't tell mom because if I did, you'll say mine." She mysteriously said. The guys are wondering what they're talking about.

"You're still the cunning little sister I have." Ryo said. She smiled.

"Oh, Mei, you've got to spin the bottle now." She said. Meilin nodded. She spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Rika. Meilin smirked at the paper.

"French kiss someone across to you." Meilin read. Rika looked at who is across to her. She slapped her forehead. It turned out that it's Aki, again.

"Or else…?" Rika asked. Meilin smirked wider.

"Be her girlfriend for five days." Meilin dared. She sighed.

"Damn." Rika whispered. She's glad no one heard it. She leaned towards him. Rika gently brushed her lips with hers. She is making Aki to part his lips, then when she got what she want, she pressed her lips very gently against Aki's lips. Then, she moved her tongue inside Aki's mouth and she playfully touches their tongues. The rhythm just goes on and on. Then, they both parted. Meilin smirked. Tomoyo is filming them.

"So, is she a good kisser, Aki?" She asked. Aki smirked.

"Yeah and it's more then you can imagine." Aki said. Rika blushed. Rika spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

It stopped at Hoshi. Rika smiled nervously at the paper in front of her.

"Exchange a clothing item with the player on your right." Rika read. Hoshi looked at his right. He's glad it's Tomoyo. She smiled. They walked to the bathroom to change. After six minutes or so, they got out. Hoshi is now wearing Eriol's clothes while Tomoyo is wearing his. Tomoyo looks like a business woman while Hoshi looks like a rocker.

"Wow, it suits you, Tomo." Meilin said. She smiled. Hoshi blushed at his clothes.

"Hoshi looks cool, too, ne, Nao?" Chiharu teased. Naoko blushed. They laughed.

"Hoshi, spin the bottle." Rika said, smiling. He nodded. He spins the bottle.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

"Umm, Master, I'm sorry to interrupt you but it's already time for dinner. The dinner is served." The maid said. Syaoran nodded.

"I guess that ended our fun, come on, and let's eat." Syaoran said. They nodded.

**To be continued…**


	15. Sleeptalking and rush hour

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 15; Hallway:**

"So, maybe we should just rest." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I still haven't arranged my things." Sakura said. Chiharu thinks for a while.

"Syao, is there any convenience store here?" Chiharu asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, there is. Why?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll just go buy ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast and lunch box. We're going to cook tomorrow morning." Chiharu said.

"I'll go with you." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, Saku, you should just rest first." Naoko said. Syaoran sighed.

"We'll go with you. Aki, stay here with Saku." Syaoran said. Aki nodded. Then, they all go out.

"Saku, I'll just be in the bathroom. You rest there." Aki said. She nodded, lying on the bed. After ten minutes, Aki goes out from the bathroom. After he dressed himself, he searched for Sakura.

_Where did she go?_ Aki thought. Then, he saw light from the kitchen.

"Saku, are you there?" Aki asked. He walked towards the kitchen. There, he saw Sakura.

_Sa-saku, what is she doing? _Aki thought. He saw her looking inside the refrigerator. He sweat dropped.

"Hey… Saku… Come on, kiddo." Aki said, walking towards her.

"I told you that the refrigerator is empty. Come on, look!" Aki exclaimed.

_I'm going to go crazy. She's not even listening to me. No, wait, she's still sleeping. _Aki thought.

"Pork Belly meat… Chicken… Rib-eye…" Sakura muttered. He sweat dropped.

_I can even hear her sleep-talking… _Aki thought. He sighed.

"Hey… Saku… You have to get back to bed and have some good sleep. Come here, good girl, come on, come over here a second." Aki said. He's trying to take her away from the refrigerator but failed. Then, Sakura turned sharply. She imagined Aki as a chicken.

"I'm going… to eat…" Sakura muttered. Aki's eyes went wide.

"S-stay back… G-get away from me…" Aki said, walking backwards. Then, Sakura grabbed his hands.

_I have to wake her up. _Aki thought. He grabbed a stick.

"I told you… not to touch me…" Aki said, holding the stick in front of him.

"I'm going to eat the chicken." Sakura yelled. Then, Aki began swaying the stick in front of him. Syaoran and the others came back.

"We're back…" Syaoran said. Then, when he saw the broken pieces of vase, ripped clothes, and water everywhere, his eyes went wide.

"What the… Did we get robbed while we're out?" Syaoran said. Tomoyo and the others saw it, too. They also saw Aki sitting in the couch, lifeless.

"Whoa, what's with this mess?" Tomoyo asked.

"Aki…?" Hoshi asked. Aki turned around.

"T-Tommy… H-Hoshi…" Aki said. They're shock when they saw his face.

_He looks like a grandpa. _Tomoyo and Hoshi thought.

"Uwaaa… Why are you so old?" Tomoyo asked.

"A-Aki…?" Hoshi asked.

"Where's Saku?" Chiharu asked. Aki stared at her then he laughed. That creep them all out. Syaoran sighed.

"I'll check the CCTV." Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him.

"You have those installed here, too?" Eriol asked. He nodded.

"Yes, well, except for bathroom and bedroom." He said.

"…Wow, that's a rather communist sort of surveillance system." Naoko said.

"I have to do it this way for security. Now, let's turn it back thirty minutes to see what happened. They all watched.

"I'm going to eat the chicken." Sakura yelled. Aki threw the vase in front of him. They all froze.

*crash*

"P-please wake up, Sakura!" Aki yelled.

*thud*

"I'm not a chicken. Please just wake up!" Aki yelled. Then, he remembered something.

"That's right, Li Syaoran." Aki yelled.

"What will happen if he saw this mess?" Aki asked. Sakura stopped. She turned around. Aki sighed.

"Syaoran will hate me…" Sakura muttered.

"…What on earth was that…?" Yamazaki asked.

"S-she was like a z-zombie; the living dead. She was gonna eat me. She thought I was a chicken…" Aki said. They sweat dropped.

"Gosh! No wonder you're terrified. Most people would go crazy in situation like that. I'm surprised you used Syao's name to save your life." Chiharu said. Aki sighed.

"I thought I'm going to die." Aki said. Aki looked at Tomoyo.

"Ne, Tommy, did you know this side of hers?" Aki asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I didn't. This is the first time I ever saw her like that." Tomoyo said. He sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Aki asked. They looked at him.

"What if she suddenly snaps and eats us while sleeping?" Aki asked. Hoshi sweat dropped.

"She won't. Don't panic just because she jumped on you." Hoshi said. Aki glared at him.

"Well, I'm the one who experienced it. Now, I'm scared at her. I don't want to be with her while she's sleeping." Aki said. Tomoyo giggled.

"You're exaggerating it, Aki." Tomoyo said. Aki looked at her then frowned.

"This is my first time experiencing it. If this happen to me, again, I'll really go crazy." Aki said, hugging his knees. They sighed.

"Come on, just rest and have a good and quiet sleep. We'll handle this." Tomoyo said. Aki sighed then nodded. He made his way to their room.

"Looks like Aki are having a trauma over Saku." Tomoyo said. They laughed.

"Poor him, maybe we shouldn't have left him here." Chiharu said. Syaoran sighed.

"Well, what's done is done. I'll just clean this." Syaoran said.

"We'll help you." Tomoyo said. He nodded. Then, after thirty minutes of cleaning, they decided to sleep. All of them are in slumber.

**Next day:**

Tomoyo stretched as she walked her way to the kitchen. There, she saw Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Eriol and Syaoran. She walked to them.

"Good morning, princess." Eriol teased. She playfully glared at him. She sat with them.

"I thought we're going to cook?" She asked. They smiled.

"Well, we all woke up early so we decided to cook." Syaoran said.

"What time is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's already… six-thirty." Chiharu said. She nodded.

"What about our uniforms?" She asked. Rika smiled.

"Syao already got them." Rika said. She nodded.

"So, Saku, Hoshi, Aki and Yama are still sleeping?" She asked. Eriol smiled.

"Not Hoshi, he's talking a walk in Syaoran's garden." Eriol said. She nodded and smiled.

"What about Ryo and Mei?" She asked. Naoko smiled.

"Taking a bath, they just finished eating." Naoko said. She nodded.

"So, did Aki slept well?" She asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Actually, no, he called me and Eriol to their room just to comfort him. Syaoran said. She giggled.

"I'm kind of guilty." She said. They sighed.

"Me, too, I feel guilty for leaving him with Saku." Syaoran said. Eriol smiled.

"I hope he overcome this." Eriol said. The girls giggled. Then, they all ate happily.

"Oops… it's already seven. I'll just wake them up." Tomoyo said. They nodded. She goes to Sakura first.

"Saku, Saku, it's almost time for school." She said. Sakura stirred. She sighed. She walked in their bathroom. She got a pot of water. She put her feet out of the bed then she poured the cold water in it. Sakura suddenly jumped.

"Waah, so cold…" Sakura said. She smiled.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you're so hard to wake up." She said. Sakura nodded.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time." Sakura said. She nodded, smiling.

"Come on; let's wake Aki and Yama up." She said. Sakura nodded. While walking, Tomoyo talked to her about what happened yesterday night.

"Hey, Saku, did you remember what you just did yesterday night?" She asked. Sakura looked at her.

"No, why, what did I do?" Sakura asked. She sighed and then she told her what happened.

"What! I did that?" Sakura said. She nodded.

"Yeah, well, when we arrived, the kitchen is in a mess." She said. Sakura nodded.

"I have to apologize to Aki. I'm so guilty." Sakura said. She smiled gently.

"Don't worry; he'll forgive you. I'm sure of it." She said. Sakura nodded and hugged her. She hugged back. Then, they stopped in front of Aki and Yamazaki's room. They entered, just to see two boys sleeping. She smiled.

"You wake Yama up, I'll wake Aki." She said. Sakura nodded. She walked to Yamazaki's bed.

"Yama, wake up, it's already seven." She whispered. Yama turned to the left side. She slapped her forehead. She began swaying him.

"Yama, wake up, please." She said. Then, his eyes slowly opened. She smiled.

"Good morning, Yama." She said. Yamazaki smiled.

"Good morning, Tommy." Yamazaki said. He stands up and yawns.

"What time is it?" Yamazaki asked.

"It's already… 7:05." She said. Yamazaki nodded. Then, they both looked at the sleeping Aki. Sakura sweat dropped.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Sakura said. They smiled.

"Hmm, try blowing his ears." Yamazaki suggested. Sakura nodded. She leaned in and then she blows in his ears. Aki stirred. They slapped their foreheads.

"God, I'm going to go crazy here." Yamazaki said. Tomoyo sighed.

"I'll handle it." She said. She goes to the kitchen. Syaoran looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you have cymbals?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"Can I borrow it?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll just get it." He said. She nodded. Then, after two minutes or so, Syaoran handed her the cymbals. She walked back to Aki. Sakura stared weirdly at her. Tomoyo walked at Aki. Then, she clashed the cymbals with her hands. Aki jolt awake, even the others are shocked at the loud sound.

"I'm sorry but we already used what we can to wake you up." Tomoyo said, apologetically. Aki sighed.

"What is it that you need to wake me up?" He asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"You see, it's already 7:25. It's time for school." She said. Then, they all realized the time, even Tomoyo. They all rushed to the bathroom. Yamazaki used the bathroom in Ryo and Meilin's room. Tomoyo and the others except Sakura, Aki and Yamazaki are waiting outside.

"They'll be out in a minute." Tomoyo said. Syaoran nodded. Then, they saw them running towards them.

"We're so sorry for being late." Sakura said, panting. Syaoran smiled.

"Come on, we have to go." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. They all goes inside the limo and drove to school.


	16. The awaited fight

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 16; School:**

They arrived at their school at exactly 7:55. They hurriedly run towards their classroom.

"Gosh, we're almost late." Tomoyo said, sitting on her desk. Sakura sat on hers, panting.

"That long run exhausts me." Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Anyway, when do I have to fight them?" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, they said they'll just appear hear." Sakura whispered back. Tomoyo gasped.

"Are they insane?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Well, I have the best plan. Trust me; you can fight them without getting expelled." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Just be sure you won't fail." Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Of course, when did I?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I forgot that you always do this without fail." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Anyway, where are they?" Sakura asked.

"They just go to the bathroom." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Tomo, ten people won't exhaust you, right?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo thinks for a while.

"Hmm, maybe, I don't know, it depends." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at her.

"Depends on what?" Sakura asked.

"It depends on their way of fighting." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded slowly.

"But you can surely handle them, right?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, even though it's troublesome." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed. Then, Syaoran and the others came back. Right after them, the teacher walked in.

"Class, no one is allowed to go outside because we heard that there is a gang outside. They're causing a ruckus. Today, we're just staying here inside the classroom until they disappear, understand?" The teacher asked. They all nodded.

"Yes, ma'am…" They said. Then, Tomoyo's hand shot up.

"What is it, Miss Daidouji?" The teacher asked.

"Ma'am, may I go out?" Tomoyo asked. The teacher sighed.

"Sure, it's only the bathroom, after all." The teacher said. Tomoyo smirked. She nodded at Sakura.

"Ahh… ouch, my tummy hurts… oww…ahh!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo pretended to gasp.

"Ma'am, I'll just go with her in the infirmary." Tomoyo said. The teacher nodded. Then, once they got out of the classroom, they giggled.

"So, walk straight to that principal's office." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded. They knocked at the principal's office and they're invited to come in.

"Sir Principal we heard that there is a gang at the quadrangle." Sakura said. The principal nodded.

"Yes, there is. So, what is your business with me?" He asked.

"Why are you so calm?" Sakura asked. He smiled.

"I'm not calm. Actually, I'm thinking of a way to get them out of my school but they're a gang." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Sir, we have a proposal for you." Sakura said. He smiled.

"What is it?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"It's a bet, Sir." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"We'll get them to leave the school." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"You'll just get them leave the school. That's your proposal?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes but it's a bet so what we're expecting is whether we can make them leave the school or not." Tomoyo said. He nodded.

"Good proposal but what do I get in return?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"This is the bet; if we win, you can't expel us and you can't say a word to anyone of this bet but if we lose, we'll give this school a whole protection from any gangs." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"I'll think about it. You should go back to your classroom." He said. They're about to go but Tomoyo stopped.

"Oh Sir, I also ask the permission to leave with Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, and Naoko Yanagisawa. Oops, before I forget, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Sakura Kinomoto. Sir, the five of us is going to deal with them. Think about it carefully, Sir." Tomoyo said. Then, they go back.

"Tomo, you're so evil." Sakura teased. Tomoyo laughed.

"No, I'm not." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"You know that you'll win and there's no way we're giving them a freaking protection from any weak gangs." Sakura said, coldly. Tomoyo laughed.

"You're so cold, just like me." Tomoyo said, giggling. Then, they entered the classroom and sat emotionless. Then, they heard some broadcast.

"_I command Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa to come to my office. NOW…!"_

Tomoyo and Sakura shrugged innocently. Then, the five of them proceeds to the office.

"What's this?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled.

"We had a bet with the Principal." Tomoyo said. Their eyes went wide.

"What are you thinking?" Rika asked. Sakura sighed.

"Geez, it's not a big deal. Anyway, this is a private matter between the three of us." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Anyway, we should hurry." Tomoyo said. Then, they knocked and came inside the office.

"I accept your proposal." He said. Tomoyo and Sakura smirked.

"Thanks, anyway, we have to go now." Tomoyo said. He smiled and nodded. They bowed. They walked towards the bathroom and they entered.

"Here, this is the clothes." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded. She accepted it and walked inside the cubicle. The four of them just stood there, waiting. Then, after five minutes, she came out. She's wearing a violet off-the-shoulder top and blue pleated mini skirt with a black rubber shoes.

"In those clothes, they won't recognize you as Tomoyo Dadouji." Sakura said. Chiharu nodded.

"You should change, too." Tomoyo said. They smiled and nodded. Then, they got out.

"Now, for your hair, I'll fix it." Rika said. She nodded. Then, after three minutes or so, they finished fixing her hair. She has her hair in a high ponytail and one-sided bangs. Naoko handed her a pink contact. She wears it.

"Come on, they got tired waiting." Sakura said. She nodded. Then, they walked to them.

"Yo!" Tomoyo said. They looked at her. Sakura looked at the windows. She noticed that the students are watching them. The four walked far away from Tomoyo.

"Let's start the fight now." They said. She smiled and nodded. She walked backward.

"Try me if you can." Tomoyo said. They cornered her. She smirked. One guy attacked. He tried to punch her but she dodge and her right fist connected with his left eye and the guy fell backwards. Then, one guy attacked behind her. She does a round-house kick and the guy flew backwards.

_That's two down. Only eight people, I guess? _Tomoyo thought.

One guy threw a punch at her but she ducked then she drooped to the floor and she made him tripped. The other guy lunged at her, sideways. She punched him in the jaw with her right hand and then kneed him in the gut that made him fall to the ground.

_Four people down. _Tomoyo thought.

Two guys suddenly lunged at her. The other one had her in a head lock but she put her leg in front of him and put her arm around his waist and pushed him forward and down and he landed on his face. The other one then got his right fist ready to punch her but her left hand shot up and stopped it. He tried to punch him but she jumped and landed on his shoulder. He's about to grab her feet when she grabbed his head and kicked it.

_Six people down. _Tomoyo thought.

One guy tried to punch her with his left hand but she blocked him. He kicked her hip with his left leg but she caught it and as he was bringing it back down, she twisted it so he flew up into the air. She threw him onto the floor making him slide and unconscious.

_7 down… _Tomoyo thought.

Then, suddenly, one guy ran towards her and out of no where, he did a flip and landed behind her so he pulled her arm behind her but she got out of that position and kicked him in the gut making him cough up blood. The guy almost died but his comrade grabbed him away from her.

_8 down… Only two left. _Tomoyo thought.

One of the two guys suddenly attacked behind her. He's about to kick her but she turned around and punched him in his arm and kicked his stomach and side kicked his face then elbowed him on the back of the neck and he fell, unconscious.

_9 down… let's see, where is he hiding? _Tomoyo thought, looking around.

She looked at her right and left side but he's nowhere.

"Hmm, he's not in both my side, behind?" She asked herself. She looked behind her but he's not there. Then, she smirked.

_Of course, he's above… _Tomoyo thought, smirking.

She looked above just to see him lunging on her. He tried to kick her in the head but she moved her head away. Then, she grabbed his feet. He struggled and tried to kick her, but she ducked. She suddenly let go of his feet, making him fall. He's now lying on the ground. Tomoyo kicked his chest.

"You lose. Tell your leader to stop trying to take us down or else he's dead, got it?" Tomoyo asked. He suddenly nodded. She walked away but the he grabbed her feet. Annoyed, she back flipped. She fell on top of him. She takes her knife out. She pressed it in his neck.

"Do you want me to slash your neck?" She asked, coldly. He shook his head. She got up and kicked his stomach, making him cough bloods. Then, Tomoyo walked to Sakura and the others.

"Come on, let's go back." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled then looked at her watch.

"Wow, Tommy, new record." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Hmm, I guess." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"You fought for 14 minutes." Sakura said. Chiharu laughed. Rika and Naoko smiled while Tomoyo had a peace sign.

"I see, well next time, I'll make it 10 minutes." Tomoyo said .They laughed.

"Come on, we should change back to our uniforms." Sakura said. They nodded. Then, after fifteen minutes, they go back to their classroom. Once they go inside, all they can hear is about their gang.

"Did you see? Their leader is so cool." Girl 1 said. Girl 2 nodded.

"Yeah, she took the ten guys down." Girl 2 said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Come on; let's go back to our own proper seat." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled. Chiharu gasped.

"Come to think of it, it's the first time I saw Tomo fight." Chiharu whispered. Tomoyo hushed. Then, all of a sudden, the principal walked towards Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, you won. I'll keep the promise and thank you." The principal said. All except the gang gasped. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'll look forward to it, Mr. Principal." Tomoyo said. She bowed as the principal walked out. She smirked, and then she looked at Sakura who winked. She winked back.

"What is the principal talking about?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled innocently.

"Actually, I don't know what he's talking about." Tomoyo lied. Eriol hummed.

"Tommy, you know that you can't lie to me." He said. She giggled.

"I'm sorry but private matters." She said. He sighed.

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever, just don't get into troubles." He said. She nodded.

"I know, I know, I'm always on guard, you know." She said. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He said, smiling. She smiled back.


	17. Operation Rescue, begins!

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 17; Mansion:**

"Guys, 'kura and I already thought of what we'll be doing in our first mission." Tomoyo said. They all listened. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"We'll rescue one of our captured informants who were currently being held by Russian gang leaders." Sakura explained. Chiharu stared at her while thinking.

"What happened?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Actually, I send one of our informants at Moscow, Russia. He's there to collect information about Skull Corporation." Tomoyo said. Rika nodded slowly.

"Skull Corporation. You mean the Skull gang's company?" Rika asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yup but unfortunately, he's being held as a hostage against us." Tomoyo said. Naoko blinked.

"Did the Russian gang leaders knew who we are?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah, kind of, though I don't know how." Tomoyo replied. Meilin nodded.

"So, who's going there?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"All of us are going there but Nao, 'Kura and I will be waiting outside while you,

Rika and Chi are going to do it." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"So get ready `cause we're going to do it tonight." Sakura said. They nodded. After 20 minutes, they rode their own private airplane.

Location: Moscow, Russia

"This is what you're going to do; Rika will target one of the Russian gang leaders, Chi will distract their partners while Mei will be backing-up Rika incase there's some fighting, got it?" Tomoyo asked. The three nodded.

"Tomo, Nao and I will be waiting outside but we'll also be watching your mission. I will be giving each one of you a microphone for you to communicate." Sakura added. Tomoyo smiled.

"Mission starts now, good luck." Tomoyo said. They nodded and walked inside the club. Rika smirked as she sat. Her eyes wandered off. Then, she flirtatiously to the man sitting across from her in the bar and casually sipped her drink without taking her eyes off him. The man smiled back, pleased to see a pretty lady flirting with him. While all this is going on, she was comparing the man to the mental picture she had in her head.

_He's definitely the one. _Rika thought, smirking.

Elegantly, she looked around the Russian bar and spotted Chiharu dancing on stage surrounded by a dozen of pervert cheering men. Chiharu winked hotly at them and twirled gracefully around revealing a little too much skin for Rika's liking but her friend and partner was doing a fine job as a distraction. Chiharu winked back at Rika before bending down and grabbing one of her admirer's neckties causing more howls of approval. Rika giggled. Suddenly,

"Would you like a drink?" the man she had been looking at sauntered over and gave her a boyish grin.

_Eww, like it suits him. _Rika thought. She replied in Russian.

"Of course," she grinned up at him giving him with one of her charming smile.

"So what's your name?" he asked seating down besides her 'accidentally' placing his hand over her thighs.

"Veronica Falser," she said, giving him a fake name, "What's your name?"

"Charles," he said, gesturing for one of the waiter's to come.

_Fake name, _Rika thought, knowing well that the man's name was Derrick Marvels.

"What would you like to drink?" 'Charles' asked, "It's on me."

"Krystal Kryppler," she said. "I like drinking something strong when I'm with a gorgeous _man_."

Rika lightly giggled as the man's face brightened. He quickly ordered two Krystal kryppler while flirting with her. When the drinks came, she sipped her glass slowly barely letting any of it actually going down her throat. A small trick she had learnt whilst

Charles or Derrick swigged his down in five seconds flat and ordered a whole bottle. Rika continued chatting to him carefully giving him more than friendly glances and she even touched his hand a few times. He was so drunk that he didn't even notice that she hadn't drank much of her drink.

"So, what do you do?" she asked the drunken man. He drinks two-shot before answering her.

"I'm a mobster," the man boasted.

Bingo!

"I don't believe you." she said, smiling charmingly.

"I am!" he insisted.

"Then prove it to me." Rika challenged. Five minutes later, she was sitting in the drunken man's limo and was taken to an unknown destination.

Inside the bar, Chiharu gave her adoring crowd one last smile and flounced off the stage. Once she was backstage, she quickly changed into her sensible clothes and departed chasing after Rika.

"Who's there?" a tall, muscular man asked, hefting his semi-automatic weapon.

"Chill, she's with me." Charles/Derrick told the guard, pushing his weapon away.

Rika followed Charles/Derrick into the gang leader's headquarters, which was seemingly an abandoned warehouse along some strange dirty river she had never seen before but inside the whole building had been furnished and decorated boasting a pool table and a bar to one side. She hoped that the drunken leader couldn't hear the soft beeping of the tracking device she had in her ears. Rika and Meilin were probably tracking her location right now.

"Wow!" Rika squealed. "This is awesome!" She smiled suggestively at Charles/Derrick.

"Do you have a bedroom here?" She asked, licking her lips. Charles/Derrick grinned like a fool and he immediately grabbed her arm, dragging her across the main foyer to a glass door. He kicked the door open to reveal a master bedroom that is as expensive looking as the rest of headquarters. Grinning, he dragged her inside and immediately banged the door close behind him and nuzzled against Rika's neck. She pretended to giggle and swatted at his hand playfully.

He's about to touch her chest but she whispered, "Down boy,"

In one swift moment, Rika punched the man in the face causing him to scream in pain and rage. She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the room he hit the ground heavily and rolled over. She waited for him to stop his breath for a second and hoped that nobody heard the short struggled between them. Swiftly, she ran towards him and checked his pulse. He wasn't dead but he was knocked out cold. She sniggered wildly and opened the door and walked out.

_Operation Rescue… begins. _Rika thought.

_'Can you find her?__' _Chiharu's voice came out loud and clears over the microphone.

Meilin looked at her tracking device which showed where Rika is. She mentally calculated where she was and smiled with satisfaction.

"Yeah, I'm close," Meilin replied.

_She was just a block away. _Meilin thought.

She revved her motorbike up and screeched down the street. When she finally neared, she slowed down and stopped in front of the warehouse where Rika is.

"I'm in position." Meilin said.

_'I'm coming.'_ Chiharu said.

Meilin smiled and waited for some serious fist-fighting. Inside, she was worried; Rika was deep inside the lion's den. So, to speak and she wasn't exactly the best fighter out of the three. Meilin took a deep breath. Rika is smart. She could pull this off. She had to.

With one swift kick, Rika dispatched another guard silently. Nimbly, she leapt over the guard's body and looked curiously at the door in front of her. This one unlike the others was old and falling apart but she wasn't fooled. This one was also heavily locked. There was also a small window fixed into the wood. She peeked inside and saw that the room was unlit but she thought she could see someone in there.

_It's done or dies. _Rika thought.

She knelt down, making sure nobody was around, and then inspected the lock. Grinning impishly, her eyes dancing with glee, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. She opened it and selected two long strands of oddly shaped wire.

"Easy does it." she murmured.

She gently inserted one of the wires into the padlock and twisted it gently. Nothing, she inserted the other wire in and gently twisted that.

"Bingo!" She smiled triumphantly as with a soft click, the lock sprung open. Rika yanked the lock off and dropped it onto the carpeted floor. Rika pushed the door gently and thankfully it was well oiled so there were no loud squeaks. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to draw any of the guard's attention now.

The door swung open throwing light into the unlit room. In the middle of room was an old wooden chair. Bound to that chair by rope, chains and god-knows-what was a badly beaten man. He looked up and began yelling through his gags.

"Shhhh..." Rika hushed him smoothly. "I'm with Plum Blossom."

The man calmed down as she quickly walked over to him and undid his gags.

"I'm Jasper." the man told her quietly as she got to work undoing the ropes binding him with a switchblade she kept with her at all times, "I also have information for her."

"Just be quiet and keep calm. I'll get you out of here and then you can tell us the information." Rika said, yanking the rope away and glared at the chains as if the force of her will would have caused the chains to shatter. She looked at his feet.

"This is a problem." She admitted. Jasper glanced down at his leg, which was also bound by chains.

"There is a lock between my ankles," He said. "…try undoing that." He added.

"Thanks," She said. She swiftly knelt down and got out her lock-picking kit. Ruthlessly, she attacked the lock and soon, Jasper was shakily getting to his feet and painfully stretching his limbs. He winced as he felt the bruises on his face.

"I bet you I don't look so good." he said, smiling ruefully. Rika grinned at him.

"If anybody went through what you just went through, I don't think they'll look good either." She said, grabbing his hand. "Let's get out of here."

They exited the room and made it to the foyer. They stopped. Rika glared at an obstacle who in the shape of a very drunken and angry man with a very badly broken nose.

"Get them." Derrick commanded. Rika made a tsk sound.

"Damn it." Rika cursed. She shoved Jasper to the ground and prepared to do battle as the first guard reached her with a dangerous looking knife in his hands.

"Aww, there's no need to get _cut _with me." Rika said, smirking. The guard let out a bellow like a charging bull and slashed at her. Rika was already in motion. She ducked the guard's swing and kicked his legs out from under him. The guard's grip on his knife loosened and it flew up into the air. The man's eyes widened as gravity grabbed the blade and yanked it down point first. It would have impaled him in the gut if Rika hadn't snagged it from midair.

"I saved you," Rika told the man with a smirk, "You owe me." She added. She punched him in the face and leapt up to face her next attacker. This time it was a woman who was also carrying a knife.

The woman attempted to stab her in the stomach but Rika parried her blade with her own and deflected the attack away. Rika brought the blade over her head and tried to slice the guard's head open but the woman brought her knife up and blocked the blow.

"CLANG!" sparks flew from the meeting of the two knifes as Rika kicked the woman in the face.

The woman stumbled backwards as Rika used the knocked-out man as a springboard to leap up into the air and land a series of kicks on the woman shoulders and chest before landing on the ground and doing a quick spin kick catching the woman in the chin. The woman stumbled backwards and fell over, knocked out cold.

"You idiots," Derrick roared, "Shoot her!"

Rika's eyes widened as remaining three guards brought their guns up.

"JASPER," she shouted, "GET BEHIND THE BAR!"

Jasper raced to the relative safety of the bar as Rika sprinted at him.

"KISSSSHHHHH!" Glass shattered as bullets flew through the air like angry steel hornets. The air was filled with the sounds of gunshot as bullets shredded the carpet, the walls, the pool table and the bar. Splinters of wood flew into the air as glass shattered. Rika and Jasper ducked behind the bar as bullets destroyed everything around them.

"Why do I have the feeling this wasn't part of your plan?" Jasper asked. Rika shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" Rika asked. Their conversation was drowned out by the sound of gunshots. Meilin jerked up as she heard something familiar. It wasn't very loud but it was there.

"Gunshots," She murmured. She cursed and spoke into her microphone, loudly.

"Chiharu! Rika's in trouble! I'm going in!"

'_I'll be there in a minute, I just got lost'_ Chiharu said. Meilin sniggered.

"Remind me to tell you never get lost in a forest." Meilin said, giggling.

_'Will do. Now go!'_ Chiharu said.

Meilin hopped onto her motorbike and grinned as the motor roared into life.

"Hang on Rika. The cavalry is coming!" Meilin yelled, sprinting off.

"How many bullets have they got?" Jasper asked, amused.

"A lot by the sounds of things," Rika replied, "They're probably taking turns in reloading." She added. Jasper sighed.

"I hate it when they work together."

"Me too."

Rika winced as more bullets thudded into the bottles and glasses above them raining splinters of glass over them.

"Well, this is fun." she growled, sarcastically.

"VRRRRROOOOOOMMMMM!"

"What the..." Rika took the risk of peering over the bar table. The door to the warehouse burst open as something charge in.

_A motorbike? _Rika thought. Derrick whirled around in time to see a fist smack in his already broken nose. He collapsed without a sound. The leather clad woman on the bike took her feet off the machine and gripping the handlebars tightly whipped both of her legs to the side kicking one of the guards in the back before he had time to react.

"Mei!" Rika jumped up and jumped back in time to avoid a spray of bullets. Meilin directed her bike at one of the other guards and leapt off. The guard managed to jump back as the bike raced past and slammed into the wall. It toppled over but not before creating a giant hole in the plasterboards. She ripped off her helmet and hurled it at the other guard before moving into action. The girl was amazing. In two seconds flat, she made it across the room and performing a small back flip she kicked the guard in the chin and sent him sprawling. She back flipped her way to the remaining guard and landed two hefty kicks to his chest sending him flying into the pool table. Meilin performed one last flip and landed onto her feet. She moved into a fighter's stance but all the guards were taken down.

"The cavalry's arrived and kicking butt!" Meilin crowed.

"You made it." Rika said, standing up as Andrew peered cautiously over the bar, "Where's Chi?" She added.

"She got lost." Meilin replied, giggling.

"No, she got lost but she's now found," Chiharu said, easing her motorbike beside Meilin and hopped off, "Nice job. I was watching."

"And you didn't help?" Meilin asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know how much you enjoy your butt-kicking sessions and seeing as how I've already done a mission I thought it was fair," Chiharu said, shrugging. As they talked one of the guards began sneaking behind Chiharu but one good punch by her put him back into dreamland.

"I think this mission was a success. Everybody agree?" Meilin asked.

"Yes!" Jasper nodded.

"You're the informant?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah!" Jasper replied.

"Then let's go." Meilin said.

After that, they went to Tomoyo and the two. Tomoyo smiled and congratulates them.

"Well, congrats. We watched your fight, and also Rika's flirting." Tomoyo said, laughing. Rika pouted.

"Mou, that's not funny. In fact, it's so hard to do." Rika said. They laughed. Tomoyo looked at Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Jasper-kun. Anyway, we'll just talk to you tomorrow." Tomoyo said, smiling. Jasper blinked.

"We?" Jasper asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, we, these five are my gang members. They're also my classmate and friends." Tomoyo explained. Jasper nodded.

"Yes, I understand, Todou-sama." Jasper said. Sakura giggled.

"Anyway, hop on. We need to get out of this place and go back to Japan." Sakura said. The four hopped on. In our hour, they finally got back from their hometown. After seeing Andrew safely home, the girls headed back to their mansion.

"Whew, I'm so tired." Meilin said. Rika playfully glared at her.

"I'm more tired than you." Rika said, sticking her tongue out. They laughed.

"More importantly, mission accomplished." Chiharu said. They nodded.

"This mission is so tiring." Meilin said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Don't worry, tomorrow, Nao, 'kura and I will do it tomorrow." Tomoyo said. Meilin smiled.

"Can I sleep here?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Of course, well, I'll be also sleeping here as well." Tomoyo said. They nodded. Sakura stood up.

"Well then, we'll be going." Sakura said. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu waved. They waved back.

**To be continued…**


	18. Misunderstanding and love confession

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 18; School:**

Meilin and Tomoyo are walking towards their classroom. Meilin yawned. Tomoyo giggled. Then, she opened the door.

"Good morning." Tomoyo greeted. Meilin rubbed her eyes. Tomoyo giggled lightly. Sakura blinked.

"What's wrong, Mei?" Sakura asked. Meilin stared at her then blinked.

"So. Freaking. Tired." Meilin said. Chiharu snickered.

"Is it about yesterday's?" Chiharu asked. Meilin slowly nodded.

"What about yesterday?" The voice said. They turned around. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" He asked. Sakura panicked.

"Hoe... umm; it's nothing, we just… umm, enjoyed ourselves yesterday at a… a… c-club." Sakura stuttered. He blinked.

"Oh, I see." He said, confused. Sakura laughed nervously. The girls sweat dropped. Then, Eriol and the others arrived. Tomoyo noticed Aki's behavior. She blinked.

"What's wrong with Aki?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sighed.

"Did you already see the envelopes at the hall?" Eriol asked. They blinked.

"Envelopes….?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, a brown envelope, well, it's too big for me." He said. Tomoyo blinked.

"What's with it?" She asked.

"Our names are in there. Then, beside it, there's a paper where you'll write anything you want to say to a certain people then put it inside their envelope." He explained. Tomoyo blinked again.

"What's the connection of that to Aki?" She asked. They looked at Aki. He's smile is too wide.

"We're popular, right? It means he can flirt with girls again." He explained. They nodded.

"Hmm, well, want to check it out?" Yamazaki asked. They smiled and nodded. They walked towards the hall. When they arrived, they gasped.

"Wow, as expected, it has only begun and you two already had this much letters." Syaoran teased. The two glared at him.

"You're popular, too." Tomoyo and Eriol shouted. He smiled.

"Not THAT popular, well, compare at the two of you." He said. Tomoyo sighed.

"What ever, come on, let's go back." Tomoyo said. Syaoran smiled.

_She's losing her cool. _Syaoran thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Sure, it's getting crowded here, anyway." Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked at him and apologetically smiled. Syaoran winked. Tomoyo mouthed 'thank-you'. He nodded. Sakura saw everything except when Tomoyo smiled apologetically.

_Hoe… are they saying I love you in signs? _Sakura thought. She saddened. Tomoyo noticed it.

_What's wrong with…her? Crap! What if she thought I like Syao and vice versa? _Tomoyo thought.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked. They all looked at her. Tomoyo stared at him then grabbed him.

"Wha…?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo panicked. They blinked.

"Just come with me." Tomoyo said. He sighed. They stopped at the school garden.

"Syao, there's a big problem." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think Saku thought we like each other." She said.

"Huh? Did I just hear you say that Sakura thought we like each other?" He asked. She nodded. He stared at her. She stared back and blinked.

"Syao, are you there?" She asked. He blinked.

"What'll we do? You already know that I like her…more, right?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course, in fact, all of us know that you like her." She said. He gaped.

"Wha… You mean…" He said. She shook her head.

"No, she didn't know anything." She said. He sighed.

"So, what will we do?" He asked. She sighed and winked at him.

"You explain it to her." She said.

"What? Are you crazy?" He asked.

"I said you explain it to her and I'm not crazy." She said. He sighed.

"You do know that I always panicked whenever I talked to her and now you want me to explain it to her?" He said. She nodded.

"There's no helping it." She said.

"Why can't YOU explain it to her?" He asked, raising his voice. She sighed.

"Just do it or else." She said. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it but just this time." He said. She smiled happily.

"That's our Syaoran." She said. He smiled.

"You lose your cool." He suddenly said. She stopped smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean I lose my cool?" She asked.

"I teased you about the letters earlier, right? That's not like you." He said. She smiled.

"I just don't want to be compared." She said. He smiled.

"I know, come on, and let's go back before class start." He said. She nodded.

**Classroom:**

_I'm sure they're just talking about something important_. Sakura thought. Then, the door opened and it reveals Syaoran and Tomoyo, laughing. She saddened.

"Ne, Saku, can we talk later?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled. She blinked.

"Sure, but when?" She asked. Syaoran smiled.

"Hmm, we'll talk after school, at the library." He said. She smiled and nodded. Tomoyo giggled quietly.

_It did go well. Do your best, Syaoran. _Tomoyo thought. She looked around and saw Eriol being surrounded by his fan club. She blinked. Eriol sweat dropped.

_I need to get out of here. _Eriol thought. So, he looked around. He looked at Syaoran but he's talking with Sakura. He sighed. Then, he saw Tomoyo. He smiled.

"I'm sorry; I have to talk to Tommy." He said. The girls frowned but nodded. So he made his way towards Tomoyo. She blinked.

"Wow, you escaped from them." She said. He chuckled.

"Of course, so, what are you thinking?" He asked. She giggled then she leaned forward.

"I'm planning on having Syao confess his love to Saku." She whispered. He chuckled.

"Today is the day, huh?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yup, hmm, maybe we should follow them. I'll also record it." She said, dreamily. He sweat dropped.

_Same old Tomoyo… _Eriol thought. Tomoyo smiled.

_He should make this the best confession ever. _Tomoyo thought. She looked at Sakura. Sakura felt someone is watching her so she turned around and saw Tomoyo. Tomoyo waved and smiled. She smiled back. Then, their teacher arrived and they all sat on their respective seat.

**On the way to the Library:**

"Syao, you should also tell her that you love her." Tomoyo said. He gulped.

"Why do I need to do that?" He asked. She glared at him.

"It's because you have to do it." She said. He sighed.

"Why do I always have to do whatever you ordered me to?" He muttered. She looked at him.

"Did you say something?" She asked. He shook his head. They stopped in front of the library's door.

"Well, do your best and don't screw it." She said. He nodded. He opened the door as Tomoyo nodded at Eriol. Syaoran looked around but no one is there. So, he waited for Sakura. Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol are hiding under the table. Tomoyo sighed.

"Saku sure is taking her time." She said. Eriol nodded.

"Anyway, what are you doing this morning?" He asked. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You suddenly grabbed Syaoran." He said. She giggled.

"Oh that, that was nothing important." She said. He nodded.

"Okay, I just thought there's some problem." He said. She giggled. Then, Sakura arrives. Tomoyo suddenly felt excited. Syaoran smiled.

"Hi, Saku…" He said. She blinked.

"Hi, Syao…" She said. He breathed.

"I-I like you." He said. She stared.

"Wow, he's so straight." Tomoyo commented. Eriol nodded.

"Are you serious?" She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm serious." He said.

_He likes me… HE likes ME! _Sakura thought, happily.

"Tommy said I should say this to you." He said. Her eyes went wide.

_Tomo…? He's here because she said so? _She thought. She looked down.

"Will you please… go out with… m-me?" He asked.

"I didn't know he's so straight. I thought he's going to stuttered or something." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol chuckled silently.

_Tomo's doing me a favor? All this time, she's trying to get me together with Syao? What about her feelings? _Sakura thought. She looked at him.

_I don't want that. I like him to do this on his own, not because he's being told so. _Sakura thought.

"I'm… sorry, I'm really… sorry." She said, sadly. She ran away. Tomoyo and Eriol gasped and looked at each other. Syaoran just stood there, speechless. He looked down.

_I guess she really didn't like me at all. _Syaoran thought. He reaches for his bag and then walks away. Tomoyo ran after him.

"Syao, Syaoran!" She called. He turned around.

"Just stay here. Don't go anywhere, just stay here." She said, running inside. She ran towards their classroom. She slammed the door and saw Sakura. Sakura is staring into the space.

"Sakura, Sakura, why did you reject him?" She asked. She looked at her.

"You like him, right?" She asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Tomoyo asked.

"I saw you mouthing 'I love you' to him this morning." She said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Saku, I think you're mistaking something here. I don't like him." Tomoyo said. She looked at her.

"You don't like him? Then, what's with the signs this morning?" She asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I mouthed 'Thank you' to him. You probably thought that it's 'I love you' because if I mouthed them at the same time, they looked similar." Tomoyo explained. She smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure, Syao is handsome. He's cool but… but… I like someone." Tomoyo said, blushing.

"Who do you like?" She asked. Tomoyo blushed more.

"He's… He's… He's a guy back in America." Tomoyo lied. She blinked.

"America? I thought its Eri-kun since you is so happy whenever you talk to him." She said.

"No, it's not Eri. It's definitely not Eri. You should hurry, Syao's waiting outside. Be sure to say the truth." Tomoyo said. She smiled then runs where Syaoran is. Then, she saw Syaoran, waiting under the Sakura tree. Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura. She stopped in front of him, panting.

"Syao, umm… the truth is… I… I… I… like you, too." She started.

"I just had a misunderstanding with Tomo but now it's different. I also like you." She finished. He blinked.

"I'm willing to go out with you… so… so…" She added.

_No good, I'm going to cry. _Sakura thought. Syaoran suddenly hugged her.

"I know… I know…" He said. Tomoyo smiled at the sight. She's blowing bubbles while looking at them through the window, smiling.

**To be continued…**


	19. First day in Italy

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 19; Mansion:**

"Hi, Tomo, I'm SO happy." Sakura said, sitting. Tomoyo grinned.

"I know… I'm so happy for you." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"So, who do YOU like?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Wha… I said he's a guy back in America." Tomoyo said. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? I think you're lying to me." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked away.

"I'm not lying; he's really a guy… back… in… America…" Tomoyo said, slowly. Sakura sighed.

"Then, what is Eri-kun to you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at her.

"What is he to me?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded. She looked away.

"He's… a best friend to me… a guy who always cheer me up…" She said. Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure you don't like him as a lover?" Sakura asked. She looked at her.

"Hmm… I... don't know." She said. Sakura smiled.

_Her heart is confused. _Sakura thought.

"Don't mind it, so, what's our next mission?" Sakura asked. Apparently, the two of them is having a meeting on what's their next mission.

"Hmm… our enemy is the Skull Corporation, right?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah but we can still do mission that is unrelated to them." Sakura suggested. She smiled.

"You're right but it's not exciting anymore if it's not related to them." She said, smirking. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I know, so what's on your mind?" Sakura asked. She thinks for a while.

"Hmm… do you want to steal the book of A Thousand Days in Venice?" She asked. Sakura smirked.

"Nice name… wait, it's in Italy, right?" Sakura asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's in Italy, at the Ca' Rezzonico Museum." She said. Sakura smirked.

"Sure, let's do it." Sakura said. She smiled.

"Then, meeting adjourned, call the girls and place them in one room." She ordered. Sakura nodded.

**Sakura's room:**

"Girls, our mission now is to steal the book of A thousand Days in Venice." Sakura said. Chiharu blinked.

"Italy? And we're all going?" Chiharu asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah but the three of you will be staying outside or scattered inside the museum." Sakura said. Rika nodded.

"So, we're all going now?" Rika asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yup, we're going now because we need to catch our flight." Sakura said. Meilin grinned.

"I'll be sleeping here again. You all should too, it's comfy and warm here." Meilin said. Naoko giggled.

"Anyway, where's Tomo?" Naoko asked. Sakura smiled.

"She's booking in their hotel, well, our hotel. We aren't going home after this." Sakura said. Their eyes went wide.

"What about tomorrow's classes?" Meilin asked. Sakura smiled.

"We're taking extra classes." Sakura said. Chiharu pouted.

"I thought we can skip classes. How boring!" Chiharu said. They giggled.

"Anyway, OUR hotel, we have our own hotel?" Naoko asked. Sakura smiled.

"Yup, we have our own hotel." Sakura said. They jumped.

"Wow, our gang is pretty rich." Meilin said. Rika nodded then she remembered something.

"What about our lower ranks? What are they doing?" Rika asked. Sakura smiled.

"They're the ones who take care to our other branches." Sakura said. Chiharu looks confused.

"Our other branches, what do you mean by that?" Chiharu asked.

"Well, actually, we have a branch, it's like a big company, their managing it and somehow, they earn moneys to have another branch in another country." Sakura explained. Naoko nodded.

"Which means they're also doing something like this?" Naoko asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah but ours is harder than them." Sakura said. They nodded. Then, Tomoyo entered.

"Guys, we only have an hour before our flight. Go home and pack your clothes. We're staying there for three days." Tomoyo said. They smiled.

"Italy, here we come!" Meilin exclaimed. They laughed.

Location: Venice, Italy

The flight attendant smiled at them and motioned for them to go.

"Ciao, cavalier!" Tomoyo greeted, smiling gently.

"Okay, this is the plan," Tomoyo said, getting down to business, "We check in at our hotel and then we're going to the Ca' Rezzonico Museum and tonight we're carrying out the mission, any questions?" Tomoyo asked. They shook their heads.

"Good," Tomoyo smiled at them, "For now, let's buy clothes for our disguise." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Anyway, just make up your own name." Sakura added. They nodded. They're currently picking their own clothes. Tomoyo and Sakura are now trying them out while the others are still looking for their own. Tomoyo goes out and sat down at the cute little chair.

Tomoyo is wearing a long sleeveless shirt with brown lace vest and a violet shorts. She's wearing a green contacts and her hair is braided in front. She also wears a violet boots.

"Girls, are you done choosing?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura walked out of the dressing room.

Sakura is wearing a sunny yellow halter top with adjustable halter ribbon and is paired with classic denim shorts in a lovely light green tint wash. She's wearing a red contacts and her hair is tied in a low ponytail. She wears a black boots with heels.

"You guys sure are taking your time." Sakura commented. Rika laughed.

"It's hard to choose because none of this is my type." Rika admitted. The other three nodded. Tomoyo giggled.

"Want to go to the next shop?" She suggested. Meilin suddenly nodded. They laughed. Tomoyo and Sakura paid for the clothes then they walked towards another clothing shop.

Meilin yawned.

"The clothes here are so thick." Meilin said. Naoko sweat dropped.

"Of course it's thick; it's kind of cold here." Naoko said. Meilin pouted.

"I want cute clothes." Meilin whined. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Mei, don't be stubborn. If you want, you can just match the clothes for it to become cute." Tomoyo suggested. Meilin pouted.

"I don't know how to do that." Meilin said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Don't worry; I'll just pick them for you." Tomoyo said. Meilin nodded. Tomoyo walked to the sleeveless section. She chooses the brown one and then walked over the tops section. Then, she picked a black collared above-the-belly-shirt. She also picked a brown scarf and a black boots. She gave Meilin blue contacts.

"Don't tie your hair. Leave it down and put some clips." Tomoyo said as she gave her the clothes. Meilin nodded.

"Geez, you still made Tomo chose your clothes?" Chiharu asked as she got out.

Chiharu is wearing black shirt and ruffles with suspenders. She's wearing a violet contacts and her hair is tied in low pigtails. She's wearing a gray boots. She smirked.

"Good thing I found this even though this isn't my type." Chiharu said. Rika laughed.

"My clothes are cuter than yours." Rika said, sticking her tongue out. Rika is wearing an unlined white chiffon sleeveless blouse with ruffles at chest and at back paired with black and white polka dot pencil skirt in viscose. She's wearing an orange contacts and she has her hair in side ponytail. She wears white sandals.

"Rika, you shouldn't brag that. My clothes are the cutest." Naoko said, smirking. Rika pouted. Naoko is wearing a black coat and a brown ruffle skirt with black leggings. She's wearing gray contacts and has her hair in pigtails. She wears brown boots.

"Mei, hurry up dressing." Sakura said. Meilin nodded as she got inside.

"Nao will be the one stealing it." Tomoyo said. Naoko's eyes went wide.

"What? We have Saku that can do it." Naoko protested. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah but she'll be the one working on computers." Tomoyo said. Naoko pouted.

"How about you, you can also do it, right?" Naoko asked. She looked away. Sakura giggled.

"Actually, she's the best fighter out of us three." Sakura said. Naoko nodded.

"Sure but I can't say I can do it without mistakes." Naoko said. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry; I know that you can do it." Tomoyo encourages. Then, Meilin came out. Meilin is wearing a brown sleeveless dress and a black collared above-the-belly-shirt with a brown scarf. She's wearing blue contacts and has her hair down with a clip in each side. She wears black boots. They smiled.

"Let's go?" Tomoyo asked. They go to their hotel. After 10 minutes or so, they met at the lobby.

"Girls, we need to check the book first." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Tomo, we'll just wait outside the museum while you're examining it." Meilin said. She nodded.

**Ca' Rezzonico Museum:**

"Perbacco nome si Plum cong cugino cognomen oltre a si Cherry cong Chimera," Tomoyo told the receptionist in Italian.

- (My name is Plum and my cousins beside me are Cherry and Chimera.) – Translation.

The receptionist handed envelopes as Tomoyo thanked him and then she gave Sakura and Naoko the other two envelopes.

"Saku, put that down bag, someone will take them up for us." Tomoyo said.

"There's equipment and weapons in here." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo nodded slowly.

"Here it is." Naoko whispered.

"In this room," the guide said as he open the door, "is where the ancient artifacts here in Italy is being displayed." He continued. Naoko smiled at Sakura, who returned her grin as they got to study the room, checking for any surveillance cameras.

"There," Tomoyo whispered. Naoko nodded.

"This is slightly bigger than our training room." Tomoyo noted, "But it doesn't matter since it only has small differences."

Actually, before these missions began, they're currently training at their training room every free time to prepare for the upcoming fights or something. What Tomoyo meant is when they're training how to pass by into museum without getting caught by the red light or whatever it's called.

Naoko nodded as she searches for the devices that will get in her way.

"Before you begin, you have to put the special camera I've given to you to a place where the surveillance camera won't find." Sakura said.

"That camera is connected to out computer and it will allow her to see the beams of the detectors. Nao, you have 30 minutes to steal the book and get out because the patrol guards always passes by here every half an hour." Tomoyo explained. Naoko nodded.

"I'm sure I can make it." Naoko said, confidently. The two smiled.

"I'll be waiting outside while Sakura will wait at the van with the girls." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"I'm going to see what I'll be stealing tonight." She whispered as she walked towards it.

Tomoyo nodded as they walked towards one of the display cabinets in the opposite wall.

Nestled on a piece of blue velvet lay a thick green leather-bound book, Naoko gasped at what she's going to steal.

"What is this?" Naoko murmured while looking at the mysterious book.

"It is written in a language no one can decipher but many believe it holds the secret of many mysteries." Sakura answered.

"Like what kind of mysteries?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"The mystery of Immortality, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. The two nodded. Sakura stared at the book in awe.

"It's one of a kind." Naoko commented. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo giggled.

"It's going to be ours." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Midnight Raiders operation, begin:**

They waited outside with their van. When the clock stopped at midnight, they broke in. They walked at the security room as Sakura began hacking the surveillance camera system. After a minute,

"Okay, I'm in and all, cameras are now under my control." Sakura smiled, "Inside _and _out…" Sakura said.

"Good. We can go then." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Here," she handed Naoko a small black backpack, "Put this on." Sakura said.

Naoko wore the bag onto her back tightly as Tomoyo handed her two more things.

"Put this in you ear," she instructed, handing her the small communication device, "and this is the camera." Tomoyo said. Naoko first looked at the camera then carefully put the device on her right ear.

"Now we'll test our com-link." Sakura said. She shoved a pair of headphones onto her head and spoke into the microphone attached to it.

"Testing…1…2… testing… mic-test…" Sakura said.

"I can hear you loud and clear, Saku." Naoko said.

"Good luck, Nao…" Tomoyo said. Naoko smiled and opened the door and left.

"I'm leaving, Saku." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Be careful, Tomo, and put on your com-link as well." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

Tomoyo nodded and shoved the device into her ear before leaving as well. Sakura tapped a button and the screen split into a dozen different screens each showing a different part of the museum. By taking control of the cameras, Sakura now saw what each camera was recording.

"Good luck…" Sakura said, leaning at the chair. The museum's guard glanced casually down at the TV screens, which showed what each camera was looking at. He sighed and checked to see if there was anything out of ordinary. When he found out that there's nothing wrong, he yawned and lay back into his chair and waited for a long boring night. Naoko gently placed the camera onto marble floor and waited.

'_It's working.' _ Sakura said through their com-link.

Closing her eyes, Naoko concentrated and let her body do the work. After the long hours spent in practice, Naoko's body was able to remember every single move it had to make to get through the motion detectors. Sliding along the ground, she passed under the first beam and rolled to her side to slip in between another two.

She got up and flipped over the next with feline grace. Sakura, watching through the camera smiled, seeing her friend's body move like water: slow, deliberate and graceful. Naoko kept her eyes closed as she made her next move passing over another beam.

Tomoyo hummed softly to herself as she sat on the museum's front stairs and inspected her surroundings. She sighed and half wished that something would happen so she could at least have something to do but half is for them to be safe.

'_Tomo, __one of the cameras in the north-eastern corner has suddenly been taken out.' _ Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled. Gracefully, she got up and immediately sprinted around the building. What she saw made her stop. A group of people dressed in military-like uniform with night-vision goggles, black Kevlar gearing and each carrying a weapon were silently making their way to the across the grass to museum complex.

Whoever these guys were they weren't here to protect the artifacts. That was for sure. Tomoyo smirked and studied her new battlefield.

Seeing a row of trees, she stealthily made her way over and leapt up into the air grabbing onto one of the branches and climbed up into the foliage. Leaping from tree to tree, she made her way unnoticed until she was directly above the invaders. From her vantage point she could hear them all talking.

"Team Code is in place…" one of the military-like men said into a black radio he was holding in his gloved hands, "I repeat, Team code is in place."

The man listened for a while and turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay, Team Delta is in place and Skull Corporation has given the blue light. Fan out men."

'_So the Skull Corporation is still related here? Hmm… interesting…'_ Tomoyo thought.

"Well, Team Tomoyo is also in place." Tomoyo swing down the tree and in less than a second, she had taken the second leader down.

"Come on, boys," Tomoyo grinned, "Who wants to play with little Tomoyo?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura bit onto her bottom lip and hoped that Tomoyo was all right. She glanced at her screen and saw that Naoko was making good progress through the beams.

'_Left leg a little lower, _she told her fellow partner, _Right arm a little higher._' Sakura said.

Naoko obeyed and slipped past another two of the motion detectors. Sakura watched the screen in concentration and glanced at her wristwatch. Twenty minutes left and counting...

Tomoyo knew that the Team Code, or whatever they called themselves, were too close together to use their guns safely without hitting a fellow teammate. She took full advantage of this knowledge and moved quickly trying to take out as many as possible.

Her fists were a blur as she backhanded one of them and grimaced as her knuckles smacked into the hard plastic of the night-vision goggles. She ignored the pain instead opting to kick the man in the ribs and follow up with a quick spin kick to the face.

Hearing sudden movement behind her, she whirled around and introduced one of them to Ms. Elbow. The man roared in pain and clasped his nose as blood poured down his face. Smiling sympathetically, she swept him of his feet with a quick leg sweep and jumped up for more.

"Man, whoever's training you must teach you more about hand-to-hand combat so that you won't look like an absolute idiot in battle mode," Tomoyo said conversationally as she leapt into the air and splitting her legs far apart as possible, she kicked two commandos in the chest with incredible force sending them flying backwards into their own teammates.

"Get her!" one of men cried.

"Sure but only if you can." Tomoyo said, smirking. Tomoyo shook her head as two of them charged at her like bellowing bulls.

"All talk and no grace," Tomoyo sighed as she sighed, "That is so pathetic."

She socked one of them in the stomach and as the man keeled over in pain and began coughing and gasping in pain, she grabbed his shoulders and leapt into the air. She whipped her legs to the side and kicked the other charging commando in the chest. The man sprawled backwards into an unconscious heap. Tomoyo leapt of the man's shoulders and landed lightly in front of him.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said, smiling. One swift karate chop to the neck and he was down for the count.

"Fire!" the man who had spoken before cried, "Shoot her!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened as the rest of the depleted group hefted their weapons and pointed the barrel straight at her. Tomoyo moved into action immediately, she charged right at the group, knowing they were not expecting that at all. They faltered and made a fatal error. Instead of shooting at her, they hesitated, not knowing what to do with this crazy suicidal woman charging at them.

Their hesitation cost them dearly; Tomoyo reached them and knocked one of the guns away as she elbowed the gun's owner in the chest causing him to stagger backwards slightly. She whipped both of her arms around and grabbed two of the men's collars and brought them together, smiling in satisfaction as the two heads connected with a loud crunch. Both men slumped to the ground as Tomoyo let go of their clothing.

"Wow, only one left," Tomoyo gave her coldest glare at the man who had commanded them to shoot her.

He brought his gun up and fired but Tomoyo's reflex is great and she was already in motion. Leaping to the side, she dodged the path of the speeding bullets. In one smooth motion, she landed and immediately went into a cartwheel, timing it so her foot collided with the man's head. She landed lightly and smirked as the man collapsed.

'_Problem has been neutralized.'_ Tomoyo told Sakura.

'_Good work, Tomo, now, stay alert.'_ Sakura warned.

Tomoyo nodded and began walking away. It was only when she reached the steps of museum, she realized something.

The man had said something about another team... Team Delta…

Her eyes widened as she began talking frantically into her com-link.

'_Sakura, we've got a problem.'_ Tomoyo said.

'_What?'_ Sakura asked.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as she heard a muffled 'boom'. The museum itself literally shook as some of the windows shattered.

'_That problem…'_ Tomoyo said, wryly.

Without another thought, Tomoyo ran to the front door and with a mighty kick shattered the glass door and calmly walked in. The security guard woke up suddenly and jumped up, staring at her.

"Sto... sto... stop! Fre... freeze!" he stammered drawing his gun. A gloved fist put him back into dreamland as Tomoyo ran as fast as she could to the exhibition room.

**Naoko:**

Naoko gasped in shock as all the alarms went off and a group of commando-like people stepped through the smoking hole in the wall.

"What the…" Naoko cursed. She leapt up and raced to the glass case, housing the book.

"Shoot her!" a voice yelled from behind her. Naoko leapt behind one of the marble pillars, just in the nick of time as bullets shattered glass and sent chips of broken marble flying up into the air. She was pinned.

'_Sakura, get Tomo here right now!'_ Naoko yelled.

_'She's coming! Hold on!'_ Sakura said.

"Holy…"

"Freeze…"

Naoko risked a peek as she stuck her head out from behind the pillar. She swore as she saw the platoon of security guards standing at the doorway. The commandos turned around to study them.

"Shoot them," their leader commanded. Naoko looked wistfully at the glass case holding the book one last time and knew that she would rather give up the artifact than see innocent people get slaughtered. Taking a deep breath, she made her choice.

Tomoyo sprinted as fast as she could to the exhibition room and gritted her teeth as she heard the sound of gunshots.

"Naoko, I'm coming!" Tomoyo muttered as she increases her speed.

**Sakura:**

Sakura gasped, seeing the situation in the exhibition room. Yanking off her headphones, she slammed her laptop shut and shoved it into her bag. She got up hurriedly and ran to door. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to yank it open.

"Chink," the door made a strange noise. Sakura glared at the door and jiggled the knob.

"Chink, chink."

It was locked. Sakura stared at the door in shock. Sakura suddenly screamed in frustration and kicked the door.

"Chink..."

Sakura stood back and landed two hefty kicks on the door.

"DAMN, OPEN!" Sakura screamed in frustration. Her patience is running out.

"BANG! BANG!"

Two more kicks landed but still, the door stood.

**Naoko:**

Naoko charged the unsuspecting commandos from behind and took out two before they even noticed her.

"Kill her!" the leader roared as he continued firing at the security guards who by now were hiding behinds the walls in fear as bullets slammed into the walls and floors spraying everyone with broken chips of marble and plaster.

"You wish," Naoko snarled as she punched another commando in the face and hurled him at his teammates. Amidst the ensuring confusion, Naoko continued her attack lashing out with both feet and fists at anybody within her rage. None of the commandos could shoot her without hitting one of their own.

"I'll do it!" the leader snapped. The commandos crawled away to safety, leaving Naoko to face the gun all by herself. Naoko's eyes widened as the commando sneered at her.

"Uh, uh, I don't think so," a familiar voice said. A hand tapped his shoulder as the command whirled around in time to see a fist come crashing into his face.

"Tomo…" Naoko gaped at her friend.

"I'm here and ready to fight!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Grinning at each other, Naoko and Tomoyo got to work, working together in perfect synchronization to fight the remaining commandos. They were amazing; Tomoyo punched one of the commandos and whirled around to kick another as Naoko finished off the commando Tomoyo had punched and

Tomoyo elbowed a commando who was sneaking up behind the Japanese fellow.

"Alpha Team, we need backup! I repeat we need backup!" one of the commandos roared into his radio. Both fellows growled as they prepared themselves for a long battle ahead.

**Sakura:**

In another part of the museum far away from the fighting, a door trembled as a powerful force slammed into it over and over again. Muffled curses could be heard as the banging became stronger.

"BANG!"

Finally, the door banged open to reveal an extremely angry Japanese girl. Sakura gave the door one last venomous glare before sprinting off to join her friends in battle.

**Tomoyo and Naoko:**

"Naoko, get the book! I'll hold them off!" Tomoyo said. Moving swiftly, she took out the rest of Team Alpha as Naoko raced towards the glass case.

"Freeze!" the security guards had come out of their hiding and were now pointing their guns at Naoko. Their hands trembled violently as they tried to put on a brave face but failed. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"So now you're coming out?" Tomoyo asked. The head security guard opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another explosion. Tomoyo shielded her face as another smoking hole was creating. Fresh commandos poured into the exhibition room. The security guards hurriedly ran back to the safety of the walls.

"Pathetic cowards," Tomoyo sneered as she faced the new commandos. Risking a look backwards, she could see that Naoko was almost to the book.

"Shoot her off," one of the commandos ordered. Gunfire sprayed the ground as Naoko leapt up into the air dodging the bullets. She landed and immediately rolled away behind a pillar.

"Get the book away from her." the leader commanded. Four commandos immediately moved into action as the rest of their team faced Tomoyo.

"Get rid of her."

"Sure you can." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo leapt into the air as bullets hit the ground and walls. Twisting her body in mid-air she kicked one of the commandos heavily in the chest.

"Wow, ten to one," a voice said behind the commandos, "Let's even the odds out shall we?"

Sakura joined the brawl as Tomoyo smirked and attacked. She heard gunshots in the background and hope Naoko was holding her own. Tomoyo didn't have to worry. Naoko easily evaded the bullets and got to work.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Naoko let out a fierce war cry as she lunged at the commandos. She leapt to the ground and swept two commandos off their feet as she leapt up and punched another. She immediately moved into a flip as the other commando tried to fire at her. The shots went wild as Naoko timed her last flip so her legs hit his shoulder and bringing her legs together she wrapped them around the man's neck. Lifting herself body up, she straddled the man's shoulder and punched him in the head then smiled in satisfaction as he collapsed.

"HIYA!" Naoko leapt up and spun around kicking another commando in the chest. The other two jumped up and fired at her as Naoko raced to the other side of the room to dodge them. Seeing a pillar she ran up the smooth marble column as bullets sprayed the hard tiles beneath her. She leapt off the pillar and spun around in mid-air before kicking both men with all the power she had. They were sent flying into the glass displays and thankfully remained. Naoko blew on her nails and polished them on her clothes.

"And the score is Naoko four, enemy nothing!" she smirked before turning back to her prize. Sakura was sent flying as the commando tackled her. She crashed into the glass cabinet and groaned in pain.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled as she punched the commando who sent Sakura flying in the gut, "Are you okay?"

"Dandy," Sakura mumbled as she levered herself from the debris. She reached backwards to push herself onto her feet again but stopped as she felt something long, hard and... Sharp. Sakura grinned.

"Ooh... shiny…" she cooed as she picked up the ancient sword that had been lying in the glass cabinet.

"It may have been over a thousand year old sword but it was still just as sharp and just as deadly as the day it was forged." Tomoyo said, examining it.

"I think you've got a too bigger ego. Let me _cut_ you down to size." Sakura smirked to the groaning commando who had tackled her. Expertly, she twirled the sword in her hands and chopped at the commando grimacing as the metal bounced off his Kevlar gearing.

"Stupid Kevlar," she growled. She swung it around at head height and as the man ducked, she kneed him in the face. He collapsed with a howl of pain as Sakura whirled and wielded her sword expertly preparing herself for a fresh wave of attacks. Naoko knelt down and picked up one of the guns the commandos had dropped and used the butt of it to smash the glass casing. The alarms went off but Naoko ignored it and grabbed the book instead. Smiling to herself, she unzipped the pack she wore on her back and slipped the book inside. Making sure the book was secure, she whirled around.

"I've got it!" she shouted, "Let's go!"

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded as they hurried to get rid of the commandos.

"Sorry boys' time for us to go." Tomoyo smirked as Sakura knelt down on the ground. Tomoyo ran at her partner and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and lifted herself up into the air. She kicked the final three commandos and jumped down as they flew through the air and hit the wall. With a final moan, they slumped down to the ground and all was silent except for the sound of the ringing alarms.

"Got it?" Sakura asked as Naoko joined them.

"You bet it." Naoko responded.

"Let's go." Tomoyo said. The three Japanese girls pushed through the crowd of stunned security guards standing in the doorway and raced out of the museum. Finally, the security guards gathered their wits and began yelling down at their radios for the police and military to come and help them.

"Don't worry, they won't recognize us." Tomoyo said, smirking. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, they won't because we're coming back to our original appearance." Sakura said. Naoko smiled.

"Our names here are different on what we gave them, too." Naoko added. They nodded.

**Hotel:**

"Wow, good job Tomo, Nao and Saku on getting the book and you also managed to get yourselves on Italy's National TV." Meilin praised them. They smirked.

"Thank you but whatever they do, they won't find us." Tomoyo said. Naoko nodded.

"She's right. Anyway, this night is full of danger." Naoko commented. Sakura giggled.

"You're right but what pissed me the most is when the door in the van won't open no matter what I do. It sure pissed me like hell." Sakura said, gritting her teeth. They sweat dropped.

"Come on, let's rest and enjoy the remaining two days, woohoo!" Chiharu exclaimed. Rika giggled.

"We can do shopping's and we can also visit famous places here." Rika said. Naoko smiled.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm so excited; this is my first time in Italy, after all." Naoko said. They all giggled.

"Anyway, who will be the next missioners?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"Hmm…let's see… I think its Chiharu, Meilin and Naoko." Tomoyo said. They blinked.

"Umm… ok." They said. Then, Tomoyo smiled.

"Anyway, the boys will be here too." Tomoyo said. Sakura blinked.

"Who do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Eri, Syao, Yama, Aki and Hoshi. Those boys, why, are you expecting someone?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura blushed.

"Wha-… of course not, well, I'm just wondering if it's Syao or not." Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled. The others blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"They're an official couple. Saku and Syao it is." Tomoyo said, giggling. Then, the girls jumped in excitement.

"Kyaa, when did that happen?" Rika asked. Sakura blushed more.

"Just this afternoon, at the library, well, actually, at the Sakura tree." Sakura said, blushing like a tomato. The girls smirked.

"Oh, we see." They replied. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Anyway, are they coming tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"They'll be here in an hour." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"I see, then, we should rest our rooms first." Sakura suggested. They nodded and smiled.

**To be continued…**


	20. Match making operation no2

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 20:**

*knock*

"Come in…" Sakura said. The door opened. Tomoyo smiled.

"Saku, what should we do when they got here?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.

"Hmm, maybe we can go swimming!" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, we can do that." Tomoyo said. Then, Sakura frowned.

"But, where are we going to swim?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"There's a private wide room I ordered for them to make in case there's a party." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Does that mean…?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah, it's for our pool party." Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura jumped up and down.

"Oh, that's so amazing, Tomo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"That was nothing, nothing at all." Tomoyo said. Then, Sakura stopped.

"But, wait, why did you called them to go here in Italy?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, that's because I want us to have another fun moment since we become so busy because of our gang." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"That's nice, another bonding moment, huh?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

"I also want to discuss something to you." Tomoyo said, seriously. Sakura blinked.

"Actually, I'm wondering when we can reveal our secrets to them." Tomoyo said. Sakura blinked again.

"You're planning on doing so?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm just wondering, w-o-n-d-e-r-i-n-g." Tomoyo said. Sakura slowly nodded.

"I see, well, I'm not ready, yet." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Same here, I…don't want them to hate or dislike us." Tomoyo said. Sakura hugged her.

"So, I'm suggesting that we should tell them once we're ready to do so." Sakura said. Tomoyo hugged back.

"You're right, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, closing her eyes. They hugged each other closely.

"Ne, are they here, yet?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Not yet, when they texted me, they said they're still at the airport." Tomoyo said. They released each other.

"Don't you want to fetch them?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I want to have a precious time with you. It's been a while since we've done that." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.

"Ha-ha. You're right, I miss those times together." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed.

"Ne, what if we make the swimming our last fun?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, what if we play something first then before we sleep, that's when we'll swim. We can also see the reflection of the moon." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Nice suggestion, sure, we just have to think what to do." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Hmm, we can play pillow fight this time." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Un, last time, we didn't get to play it." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

"And… we can play burglar alarms!" Tomoyo explained.

"Burglar alarm…? What kind of game is it?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"It's an interesting and exciting game." Tomoyo said. Sakura sweat dropped.

"H-Hoee, that's so scary, Tomo-chan." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"What part of it?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, what I'm saying is your way of saying of 'it's exciting' is scary." Sakura explained. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Never mind, anyway, they should be here already." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Sakura said. She nodded.

**Lobby:**

"Are you sure this is the hotel?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah, but it sure looks expensive." Eriol said. Hoshi nodded.

"So this is one of Tomoyo's hotel, she's pretty rice, huh?" Hoshi asked. Aki nodded.

"You're right, oh well, they there are." Aki said. They looked at the girls.

"Oh, how's the trip?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"It goes well, so, what's with this?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Can't we just have fun with our friends?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled.

"I'm just kidding." Eriol said. Syaoran smiled at Sakura. Sakura blushed. The eight smirked evilly.

"Heh, I forgot that Syao and Saku is already a couple." Aki teased. The two blushed. They laughed.

"So, what's the plan?" Eriol whispered. Tomoyo smirked.

"You'll see. Tonight, we'll make another couple." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol blinked.

"Who is it?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"Aki and Rika, we'll make them kiss and fall in love." Tomoyo whispered, smirking. Eriol chuckled.

"What a cunning best friend I have." Eriol teased. She playfully glared at him. Chiharu smiled.

"Hmm, Rika and Aki as a couple, that's interesting." Chiharu said. The two nodded.

"I'll inform everyone except the two." Tomoyo said. Eriol and Chiharu nodded.

"We'll entertain the boys while you talk to Saku and others." Eriol said. Chiharu nodded. Tomoyo walked over Sakura, Meilin and Naoko.

"Ne, how do you say about making Rika and Aki fall in love?" Tomoyo asked. They giggled.

"Heh, I think it's interesting." Meilin said. Naoko nodded.

"It definitely is interesting." Naoko said. Sakura giggled.

"They're right. Making a ladies' man fall in love with a not-interested-on-having-a-boyfriend girl really is interesting." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"So, that means you'll cooperate?" Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Of course," They said. Tomoyo smiled thankfully.

"Then, I have to go." Tomoyo said.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo pointed at the boys.

"I have to inform them, too." Tomoyo said. Sakura snickered. Tomoyo made her way to the boys while Eriol and Chiharu talks to Aki and Rika. Tomoyo smirked.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Tomoyo said. Syaoran, Hoshi, and Yamazaki blinked.

"What is it, Tommy?" Syaoran asked. She smirked.

"Do you want Aki to stop being a ladies' man?" She asked. They nodded.

"Of course, it really annoys me whenever he brings some girls to our club room." Hoshi said. She smiled.

"How about making him fall in love with Rika?" She asked. Yamazaki smirked.

"Are you saying you want to match make them?" Yamazaki asked. She smiled.

"You hit the jackpot. So, are you in?" She asked. Syaoran smirked.

"Sure, it's interesting to see our ladies' man attached only to one girl." Syaoran said. Tomoyo smirked.

"Thank you, I'll inform you our plan later." She said. They nodded. She walked over to Eriol and Chiharu.

"Match making operation no. 2 begin…" She said. The eight smirked.

_Poor Rika and Aki…Hohohohoho! _Tomoyo thought.


	21. Match making operation, success

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 21:**

"Why don't you show Aki his room, Rika?" Tomoyo asked. Rika blinked. Tomoyo smiled innocently. Rika nodded.

"Sure, come with me, Aki." Rika asked. Tomoyo smiled. Eriol and the others smirked. Chiharu gave Tomoyo the spare key to Aki's room. Tomoyo smirked evilly. Rika and Aki rode the elevator. The eight immediately runs towards another elevator.

**3****rd**** Floor:**

"Aki, this is your room." Rika said. Aki smiled.

"Thank you, Rika-chan." Aki said. Rika blushed.

"Don't mention it." Rika said. Aki smiled.

"Can you help me fix my things, Rika-chan?" Aki asked. Rika smiled.

"Umm, sure, what do I need to do?" Rika asked. They both go inside his room while Tomoyo runs and locked the door.

*slam*

Rika looked at the door.

"Huh, why isn't the door opening?" Rika asked. Aki raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean it's not opening?" Aki asked. He tried to open the door but failed.

"I think someone locked it." Aki said. Tomoyo leaned in. Then, she mouthed 'safe' to the others.

"What do you mean someone locked it?" Rika asked. Aki shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is we're both locked in." Aki said. Rika glared at him.

"What are we going to do?" Rika asked. Aki shrugged.

"Why don't you call the others?" Aki suggested. Tomoyo froze. Then, she immediately backed out.

"Go to the elevator NOW." Tomoyo whispered. They nodded as they run back to the elevator. Rika dialed Tomoyo's cell phone.

"Tomo, umm, we're kind of locked inside Aki's room." Rika said.

"_What do you mean by locked?"_

"Someone kind of locked the door while we're inside his room."

"_Wait, I'll check the spare keys."_

Then, after a minute or so…

"_Rika, there's no spare keys for that room."_

"Huh, what do you mean by no spare keys?"

"_Umm, they kind of gave it to someone."_

"Then how are we supposed to get out?"  
_"Can you wait while they retrieve the key?"_

"How long is that?"

"_I think…3 hours or so."_

*sighs*

"Sure, but be fast, please."

"_Okay, I'll tell them."_

*click*

"We have to wait until they retrieve the spare keys." Rika said .Aki sighed.

"What should we play?" Aki asked. Rika blinked.

"Excuse me?" Rika asked. Aki sighed.

"I think we should play so that we won't get bored." Aki suggested. Rika nodded.

"Umm, sure, what should we play?" Rika asked.

**Tomoyo's room:**

"What are we doing here?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I kind of put my camera to Aki's room." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Does that mean we can watch whatever they're doing right now?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo grinned.

"Bingo, you're right. So, we'll watch them until I decided to open the door." Tomoyo said, smirking. Sakura smiled.

"Ah, ah, still the cunning best friend we know." Sakura said. The others smiled. Tomoyo winked at them.

"Here it is…" Tomoyo said, opening the TV.

"But how are we going to make them as a couple?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Do you know where Yama is?" Tomoyo asked. They looked around and saw no Yama.

"Where is he?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"He's not even with us in the first place." Tomoyo said. They blinked.

"What do you mean he's not with us?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yama's already in Aki's room even before the two arrives." Tomoyo explained. Eriol blinked.

"You mean he's hiding somewhere in his room?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah, he's going to scare them and then they'll kiss." Tomoyo said. That confused them.

"Ha-ha, just watch them." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Aki's room:**

"I'll go first." Rika said. Aki smiled. Yamazaki blinked.

"Truth or dare, Rika-chan…?" Aki asked.

"Truth…" Rika said.

"I've wanted to ask you this, describe who you like in your guy friends." Aki said. Rika blushed. Yamazaki chuckled silently.

"Umm, he's nice, also cute, and generous." Rika asked. Aki hummed. Yamazaki nodded.

"I can't guess who he is." Aki said, pouting. Rika giggled. Yamazaki snickered.

"Truth or dare, Aki…?" Rika asked. Aki smirked.

"Dare…" Aki said.

"I dare you to… put an ice cube in your underwear and let it melt." Rika said, smirking. Yamazaki smirked while Aki smiled as he walked to the refrigerator. Rika laughed as he put the ice inside his shorts.

"Ahh, so cold, truth or dare, Rika-chan…?" Aki asked, freezing.

"Hmm, I'll pick dare…" Rika asked. Aki smirked.

"Trade clothes with me." Aki said. She blinked as she glanced at his clothes.

"I'll wear that?" Rika asked. Aki nodded. She sighed and nodded.

After 5 minutes…

Rika sighed.

"Does it suit me?" Rika asked. Aki smiled.

"You're still the same to me." Aki said.

_Ahh, she looks so cute in my clothes._ Aki thought.

"Truth or dare…?" Rika asked.

"Truth…" Aki said. Rika smiled.

"Describe your dream girl." Rika said. Aki blinked.

"Hmm, she look so damn cute when she wears big clothes, she's nice, mature, kind and pretty." Aki said. Rika blinked and looked up, thinking. Yamazaki hummed.

"It looks like you're describing Tomo-chan." Rika said. Aki blinked. Yamazaki imagined Tomoyo, too.

"Tommy, hmm, I agree that she also look so damn cute when wearing some boy's clothes and all but she's for Eriol, not mine." Aki said. Yamazaki nodded.

**Tomoyo's room:**

Tomoyo blushed. Eriol coughed. Sakura and the others whistled.

"What does he mean by that?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol just smiled.

**Aki's room:**

"Hmm, so she's not the one?" Rika asked. He shook his head.

"Truth or dare, Rika…?" Aki asked. Rika thinks for a while.

"I'll choose…dare." Rika said. Aki smirked.

"I dare you to seduce me." Aki said. Yamazaki and Rika's eyes widened.

"Seduce you? Are you joking?" Rika asked. Aki shook his head.

"I'm dead serious…" Aki said. Rika pouted and sighed. Yamazaki smirked. Rika sat on his lap and began nibbling on his earlobe.

_God, she's good at seducing._ Aki thought. Rika wrapped her arms around him and began licking his other ear. She slowly lowered herself on top of him, straddling him on the legs. Her knees pressed into the floor on both sides. Rika's hand traveled up his hard abs and around his neck. She took the opportunity to place a light kiss on his lips. Blood pounded in his ears as her warm, melting fingers trailed up and around his neck, brushing through his hair and curling around the back of his head.

_I'm losing control… stupid Aki._ Rika thought.

She could feel his arms stiffen as she traced his cheek bone with one pale finger, her face only half an inch away from his. How much she wanted to continue... to see what he would do if she kissed him. But, of course she didn't. She looked at his eyes as she continues to stroke his cheeks. She backed, stopping herself from falling too deep into Aki's mesmerizing eyes.

"Thought I couldn't do it, didn't you?" She asked, grinning. She hopped off his lap as Yamazaki turned off the light.

**Tomoyo's room:**

"Guys, we're going there now. We have to catch them in action." Tomoyo said. The others grinned. Then, they all rushed to the elevator. 

**Aki's room:**

Rika gasped as the light turned off. Then, she gasped louder when strong hands grabbed her and keep her in place on his lap. Without a word, he pulled her back towards him until they can feel each others breath. Yamazaki grinned as Tomoyo goes in quietly.

"Are they kissing?" Tomoyo whispered. Yamazaki smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to open it again later." Yamazaki whispered. Tomoyo smiled. Rika's eyes widened as he dips his head down in one smooth motion and capturing her lips in a kiss. It wasn't a hard kiss, but soft and gentle, with an edge of possessiveness. His arms snaked around her small waist, forcing her to lean fully against him as the kiss deepened. Then, Rika kissed him back. Yamazaki grinned as he opens the light. Tomoyo and the others smiled. The two didn't seem to notice anything. Rika seemed about to say something, even pull away, but, before she could Aki claimed her lips again, this time in a deep and searing kiss.

_God, I don't know if he's caught into the moment or not._ Rika thought.

"Heh, they're enjoying it." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura giggled quietly. Tomoyo and the others are currently watching them. Finally, Rika and Aki parted, breathing hard and still staring into the others eyes. Rika lowered her gaze after awhile; worry building up inside of her. Why had he kissed her? She should probably get up now...

But Aki had a firm hold around her waist, and even as she tried to get up she realized it was hopeless. Aki had his eyes locked calmly on her face as he removed one arm from her waist to brush a strand of black hair out of her eyes. Rika blinked, looking back towards him and tilted her head to one side. A slow smile spread to Eriol's face as he coughed.

"Umm, guys, the door's open now." Eriol said, snickering. Then, the two blushed. They laughed.

"Wow, we didn't now you two are so in each other." Tomoyo said, laughing. Rika blushed.

"No, it's not what…" Rika started. Aki leaned forward, nuzzling his face against her neck. His lips made contact with her skin and he kept them there, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Actually, we're already a couple." Aki announced. The eight high fived while Rika blushed.

"Hey, when did that happen?" Rika asked, blushing. Aki smiled.

"It happened when you started kissing me back." Aki said, smirking. Rika glared at him. Then, she gave him a long kiss and humped. Aki sat there, dumbfounded. Tomoyo smirked.

"Matchmaking operation no. 2, success…" Tomoyo said. The seven winked.


	22. Second day in Italy part 1

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 22; Evening:**

"Come on, let's sleep, I'm so tired." Sakura said, yawning. Tomoyo smiled.

"You're right. The guys are tired from their flight, let's just enjoy tomorrow." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

**Morning:**

Tomoyo yawns as she wakes up. She headed towards the bathroom and she cleans her teeth.

"Hmm, I wonder who's awake now." Tomoyo said to herself. After she changes her clothes, she goes to the lobby and saw Sakura.

"Hmm, how rare…" Tomoyo said. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, anyway, how does making breakfast sound?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sure but the chef already made it for us, it's a hotel, Saku." Tomoyo said. Sakura frowned.

"Hoe, I totally forgot." Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled.

"So, we're the only ones who are awake, huh?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, Eri-kun and Syaoran-kun are already awake." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Where are the two of them, then?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura hummed.

"I think they're at the sports lobby." Sakura said. Tomoyo smirked.

"Want to play basketball?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smirked back.

"Why not, it's been a while." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Wear your jersey, Saku." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. Then, the two of them goes back to their own rooms to change.

**Sports Lobby:**

Eriol chuckled.

"Can't get a point from me?" Eriol teased. Syaoran made a tsk-ed sound.

"How can I?" Syaoran said. Eriol chuckled.

"Don't know, what about you play just like what Todou-chan did to me?" Eriol asked. Syaoran glared at him.

"How can I do that? The both of you are flawless, after all." Syaoran said. Eriol blinked.

"There's no such thing as flawless, Syaoran." Eriol said. Syaoran smiled.

"Oops, I forgot, you're bad when it comes to love." Syaoran teased. Eriol glared at him.

"So you're bragging now? Just because you became Saku's boy friend, you got a little cocky." Eriol said, smirking.

"Wha-… That's not true at all." Syaoran said, blushing. Eriol chuckled. Then, the door opened and revealed Tomoyo and Sakura in a jersey. Tomoyo smiled.

"Ne, what about we play a game?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled back.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Eriol asked. Syaoran smirked.

"I want to see them play basketball, can we?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"Sure, but be ready to lose." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"Sorry, Syaoran-kun, we'll take this one." Sakura said. Syaoran and Eriol chuckled.

"We look forward to it…" The two boys said. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

Game start:

"I'll do the free throw." Syaoran said. They nodded. As soon as he shoots it, Sakura runs fast towards the ball and passed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo caught it while Sakura runs towards the net. Eriol guarded Tomoyo.

"Tsk, can't you just let me pass easily?" Tomoyo joked. Eriol chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't have that. A game is a game, after all." Eriol said. Tomoyo smirked as she passes it to Sakura who is already in front of the net. Syaoran made a tsk-ed sound. Eriol smiled.

"He's totally weak against his love." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. Sakura shoots it in. 3-0

"True, he makes her pass easily unlike someone who guarded his best friend securely." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her. Syaoran got the ball and passed it to Eriol.

"Are you saying something?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled. Eriol successfully shoots it in. 3-3

"Yes, I said something but it's so tiring to repeat it." Tomoyo said, joking. Tomoyo caught the ball and made a run for it. Syaoran snatched it away from her but Sakura showed up in front of him and snatched it back. Sakura run towards the other side of the court and shoots it in. 6-3

"Wow, I didn't know you guys play basketball well." Eriol said. He's guarding Sakura while Syaoran guards Tomoyo.

"Well, you didn't even ask." Tomoyo said, smirking. Syaoran smiled.

"You didn't even play with us whenever we ask you to join." Syaoran retorted. Sakura spins as she passes it to Tomoyo.

"It's because we thought you'll just lose to us." Tomoyo joked, winking. Then, she shoots it in. 9-3

"Guys, you should catch up or else we'll win for sure." Sakura joked. Eriol chuckled.

"That games just starting…" Eriol said.

**To be continued.**


	23. Second day in Italy part 2

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 23:**

Our four favorite characters are currently playing while Rika wakes up.

"Hmm, I wonder where they are." Rika asked herself. Then, she turned around and decided to go to the sports lobby.

"How weird, the moment I got closer to the sports lobby, the more I hear some laughing." Rika said. Then, she opened the door and saw the four, playing. She just stared when she looked at the score board. Her eyes went wide as she came back from reality.

"26-25….?" Rika said. Then, Tomoyo smiled at her. She passed it to Sakura.

"Sorry, this is supposed to be a warm up for the four of us but it became as a win-lose situation." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled, dribbling the ball.

"But I didn't think that they'll catch up to us." Sakura said. Eriol chuckled as he caught the ball out of Sakura's hand.

"Well, honestly, I was shocked when you scored a 10 point gap from us." Eriol said, passing the ball to Syaoran. Syaoran sighed.

"I don't want to play the two of you again." Syaoran said. The three laughed. Rika blinked but smiled. Syaoran shoots the ball in. 26-27

"But aren't you enjoying it?" Rika asked. The four smiled.

"We're REALLY enjoying it…" They said in unison. Rika blinked and laughed.

"You guys are really the best of friend, ne?" Rika asked. They all laughed.

"A basketball game, huh?" A voice said. They all turned around and saw Aki, who's smirking.

"Aki…" They shouted.

"Yo-ho…" Aki exclaimed. Rika blushed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rika asked. Aki looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Actually, I followed you here." Aki said. Rika blushed again. Sakura giggled. Then, Rika straightened up.

"Anyway, which among the boys are still sleeping?" Rika asked. Aki thinks for a while.

"Hmm, Hoshi is currently reading a book so Yama is the only one who's still sleeping right now." Aki said. Rika nodded.

"Oops, before I forgot, guys, it's breakfast time. Aki, please wake Yama up." Rika said. Aki smiled.

"Sure, just for you." Aki said. Rika blushed. Aki chuckled as he goes out of the room. Tomoyo smiled.

"How sweet of Aki…" Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"You're right…" Eriol said. Sakura smiled.

"Come on; let's go to the dining room." Sakura said. Syaoran blinked.

"They're supposed to deliver it to our room, right?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I reserved one room for us to eat there." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. Syaoran slowly nodded.

"I see, then, what are we waiting for? Come on." Syaoran said. They laughed.

**Dining room:**

"Waah, how cute, did you designed it yourself, Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"Kind of…" Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Kind of…?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I designed the whole room but some we're replaced by the designer. I think she doesn't like my designs." Tomoyo said. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other.

"There was no way she hated you…" Eriol said.

"Whoever she is, there's no way someone can hate you or your designs." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

"They're both right, she's either blind or idiot." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks, anyway, why don't you sit? I'm sure Rika and Aki called the others." Tomoyo said. They nodded as they sat down.

"Can I ask why the five of you is so busy these days?" Eriol asked. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"We have something important to do, and it cannot be delayed." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Sorry if we're not joining you on our hang-out days." Sakura said.

"We'll make it up to you, well, that's the reason why I called you over here." Tomoyo said. Eriol and Syaoran smiled.

"We're just kidding. We, too, have something important to do but don't worry, we're not mad or something." Eriol said.

"We just have to enjoy together, right?" Syaoran said. The two girls smiled and nodded. Then, the four laughed together. After that, someone knocked. Eriol stands up to open the door, it revealed Rika and the others. They smiled.

"Gosh, Yama is so hard to wake up." Chiharu commented. Tomoyo giggled.

"We experienced the same thing, don't worry." Tomoyo said. Eriol hugged Tomoyo from behind. Tomoyo's eyes went wide. The others smirked.

"W-what are you doing, Eri?" Tomo asked, blushing. Eriol smiled.

"Well it's been a while since we've hugged; I wanted to feel your warmth." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed.

"I know but you didn't have to do it in front of them." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Why, it's a normal thing we always do, it's not that they minded, right?" Eriol asked. They nodded. Sakura nodded.

"You two really suit each other." Sakura said. Syaoran blinked.

"Actually, it's really weird that you two are just friends." Syaoran said. Meilin nodded.

"He's right, you know, if we're not your friends, we would think you two are lovers." Meilin said. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other.

"No way…" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison. _Well, I really hope we're not JUST friends. _Eriol thought. The others blinked at their answer.

"NO WAY?" They shouted. The two blinked.

"We're just kidding, you know." They both said. Then Rika and the others smiled. They all sat down and began to eat.

"So, after this, what do you want to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Some suggestions you want to say?" Sakura asked.

**To be continued…**


	24. Second day in Italy part 3

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 24:**

"Umm, maybe we can go to some shops?" Rika asked.

"We can also play basketball." Chiharu said.

"Badminton," Hoshi said.

"Tennis," Naoko said.

"Go to the gym." Meilin said.

"Love-game but we're short of players." Aki said.

"Lie-game," Yamazaki said.

"What's that?" Chiharu asked. Yamazaki sweat dropped.

"Umm, I'm just kidding." Yamazaki said. Chiharu hummed.

"You better be." Chiharu said. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Anyway, it's so hot so we can't go to the malls, yet." Tomoyo said.

"And we already played basketball. We don't have any rackets so we can't play badminton or tennis." Sakura said.

"Going to the gym will not help us digest our food." Syaoran said. Eriol smiled.

"But we can play love-game." Eriol said, smiling. Aki raised his eyebrow.

"We're short of players, we need more than fifteen." Aki said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sure, but we can change the rules, I guess." Tomoyo said. Aki smiled.

"I forgot that you're the rule." Aki said. They looked at him.

"I mean she can change the rule whenever they want." Aki said. They nodded.

"Wait, wait, I have a joke!" Yamazaki said. Chiharu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's not a lie?" Chiharu asked. Yamazaki nodded.

"Are you a submarine?" Yamazaki asked.

"No, I'm not, why?" Chiharu asked.

"It's because I want to eat an ice cream." Yamazaki said. After that, it's already filled with silence.

"Come on; let's go to Tomo-chan's room." Chiharu said. They sweat dropped except Yamazaki.

"What's wrong?" Yamazaki asked. Rika smiled.

"Your joke is too corny." Rika said. Naoko nodded.

"In fact, we didn't get at all." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, better try next time." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"Is that what you called 'comeback'?" Eriol asked. Yamazaki glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry if you didn't get what I mean and I'm sorry if my joke is too corny." Yamazaki said, sarcastically.

"We're just joking, Yama, chill!" Meilin said. Yamazaki humped.

"Come on, let's play already." Yamazaki said. Then, Sakura's phone rang. She goes out.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"_Saki-sama, we're attacked by Skull gang."_

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"What? They attacked you?"

"_Yes, apparently, Ryo-sama has been injured and now he's at the hospital."_

"Why didn't you call earlier?"

"_The Skull gang has completely destroyed one of our branches. My apologies, Saki-sama, but we're enabling to contact because they even destroyed our phones and landlines."_

Sakura sighed.

"It's okay. Where is Ryo-kun?"

"_He's currently hospitalized here in America."_

"America? I thought he's in Japan?"

"_Yes, he is in Japan yesterday but to our surprise, he came here and said that he wants to manage the branch that his sister owns."_

"Okay, I'll inform Todou-chan. I'll give you a mission. You have to find their hideout, got it?"

"_Yes, Saki-sama, I understand."_

"Good, for now, rest and heal your injuries. You have to do your mission tomorrow."

"_Okay, Saki-sama."_

"Okay, be careful, bye."

_Click._

Sakura sighed heavily. Tomoyo goes out of the room.

"What's wrong, Saku?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her.

"Ryo-kun is injured." Sakura said. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"Ryo-nii is injured? Where is he? What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's at the hospital in America. From their information, the Skull gang attacked them and your brother got shot, I think." Sakura said.

"Why is he there?" Tomoyo said.

"Your brother came there because he wants to manage one of your branches." Sakura said. Tomoyo shook her head and sighed.

"Gosh, what is he thinking?" Tomoyo asked herself.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at her.

"I don't know, all I know is, we have to go there." Tomoyo said. Sakura touched her head.

"When are we going to go there?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo closed her eyes. Then, she sighed and opened her eyes.

"Right now, we're going right now." Tomoyo said. Sakura blinked.

"O-kay, I'll inform the girls." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, and explain it to them while I find an excuse for the boys." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled and goes inside the room. Tomoyo reached for her phone from her pocket.

"It's Todou; prepare a plane for the Flower of Angels." Tomoyo said. Then, she hung up. She goes inside the room.

"Girls, go to my room." Tomoyo commanded, smiling. They nodded and went out of the room.

"Guys, I'm sorry but we have a problem to solve. We won't be going back tonight and tomorrow, so I'm asking you to enjoy yourselves." Tomoyo said. The boys smiled and nodded.

"But go back safe, okay?" Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Then, she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thanks for understanding." Tomoyo said. After that, she immediately went to her room.

"Girls, prepare for a battle." Tomoyo said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"But Tomo-chan, we're going there just to see Ryo-kun, right?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"I'm sorry, I mean, prepare for a battle, just in case." Tomoyo said. They smiled and nodded.

"Tomo, Ryo is going to be just fine." Sakura said. She nodded. Chiharu sighed.

"I'll never forgive them." Chiharu said. Tomoyo nodded.

"If Ryo-nii is badly injured, be sure they hide well." Tomoyo said. Rika smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll pay for it." Rika said. Sakura looked around.

"Where's Mei-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo gasped.

"Shoot, I forgot her; she's probably burning in anger." Tomoyo said. Naoko smiled.

"Don't worry, I commanded her to pack her things." Naoko said. The four sighed.

"You're a great help, Nao-chan." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded. Chiharu laughed.

"Come on, let's go and wait for a brawl." Chiharu said.

"Chiharu," Tomoyo said, intensely.

"I-I'm just joking, you know." Chiharu said. Sakura smiled.

"Tomo, cool yourself, everything will be okay." Sakura said. They nodded.


	25. America

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 25; Airport:**

"Ne, what time is our flight?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at her watch. Rika smiled.

"8:30 pm, don't be so impatient, Saku-chan." Tomoyo said. Chiharu smiled.

"Are you that happy to see Syao-kun again?" Chiharu asked. Sakura blushed.

"I just want to see Ryo-kun's condition." Sakura said. Naoko raised one eyebrow.

"Since when did you call him 'Ryo-kun'?" Naoko asked. Sakura gasped.

"I-I mean Ryo-nii-chan." Sakura corrected. Tomoyo sighed.

"You're too worried, Saku-chan." Tomoyo said. Sakura pouted.

"Well, it's just that, the Skull gang is too mean." Sakura said. Meilin narrowed her eyes in anger.

"The Skull gang is not mean; they're a super bad people." Meilin commented. Sakura giggled.

"You're right, but I wonder what their objective is." Sakura said. They looked at her.

"Their objective…?" Naoko asked. Sakura nodded.

"See, why did they come to America?" Sakura asked. Meilin thinks for a while.

"They destroyed our branch in America, right?" Meilin asked. Sakura nodded.

"Isn't that what their objective is?" Rika asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, they're not as low as that. They didn't go destroying branches without an objective." Tomoyo said. Chiharu gasped.

"I think that purposely did that." Chiharu said. They looked at her.

"Why do you think so?" Naoko asked.

"You see, maybe they really aimed at Ryo-kun?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other.

"I see, thanks, Chi…" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled coldly.

"Heh…" Tomoyo muttered.

"Well, it's getting interesting, isn't it?" Tomoyo said. Then, Rika look troubled.

"What's wrong, Rika?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, we're not dress up so I'm wondering if…" Rika said. Sakura sighed.

"You're wondering if it's okay not to disguise." Sakura finished. Tomoyo smiled.

"The plane is from Daidouji Corp. nothing to worry about." Tomoyo said. Rika smiled.

"I thought so…" Rika said. They smiled.

"_Flight 506, flight 506; please go to the VIP room. I repeat, flight 506 please go to the VIP room._"

Tomoyo giggled.

"That's us…" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"VIP room, I didn't know there was such a room like that." Sakura said. Chiharu smirked.

"Daidouji sources, huh?" Chiharu said. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naoko giggled.

"She meant that there was never a room like that." Naoko explained. Sakura blinked.

"I'm sorry but I really don't understand." Sakura said, sadly. They giggled.

"The VIP room is only for today." Tomoyo said. Sakura's mouth was shaped in an O.

"I see, so that room is only for today. It must be because of Daidouji sources like what Chiharu said." Sakura said, nodding. They giggled.

"Mou, Saku-chan doesn't change, right?" Rika asked. Sakura blinked. Meilin laughed.

"Still the old dense Kinomoto Sakura-chan…" Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**America:**

"Ne, Tomo, do you know where is Ryo-nii-chan?" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes, he's in PHA." Tomoyo said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What does PHA stands for?" Sakura asked.

"Physician Hospitals of America," They said. Sakura nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked. Meilin smiled.

"You're right; I can't wait to see Ryo." Meilin said, sadly. Tomoyo placed her one hand on Meilin's shoulder.

"He'll definitely be okay, he's strong." Tomoyo said. Meilin nodded.

"So, is there gonna be a brawl?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo looked at her.

"We'll see. It depends on what my brother condition is." Tomoyo said, coldly.

"You're too cold, Tomo-chan." Rika whispered. Naoko shook her head.

"If that thing happens to me, I swear I'll kick their ass." Naoko whispered back. Chiharu looked at Tomoyo worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about Tomo, Chi." Sakura said. She looked at her.

"You're right. She's stronger than what we thought." Chiharu said. Sakura nodded.

**Hospital:**

"May I ask what room Daidouji Ryo is?" Tomoyo asked. The receptionist smiled.

"He's currently in room 204, miss." She said. Tomoyo nodded and thanked her. Then, they went directly to Ryo's room. They knocked. Ryo smiled.

"Come in…" Ryo said. Tomoyo opened the door and came in.

"Onii-chan…" Tomoyo said. Then, she ran directly to his arm, she cried. Sakura saddened.

"This is my entire fault!" Tomoyo said. Ryo is shocked. He hugged her tightly.

"Tommy, there is no way that this is your fault." Ryo said. She shook her head.

"If I just went to you and forcefully grabbed you with us, this won't happen." Tomoyo said, crying. Ryo chuckled a bit. Meilin smiled sadly.

"Forcefully grabbed me, huh?" Ryo asked. Then, he smiled and shook his head.

"This is no one's fault, okay?" Ryo said. Tomoyo sniffed. He made her sit at the bed.

"Tommy, I'm completely fine, I was just shot by them, nothing serious." Ryo said. Chiharu gasped.

"Nothing serious… You call that nothing?" Chiharu asked. Rika put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryo-kun, there is no way we'll let this go." Rika said. Ryo shook his head.

"No, you're not doing anything, okay?" Ryo asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, we're not going to let this go." Tomoyo said, coldly. Sakura's eyes softened.

"Ryo-nii-chan, you know that we can't let this go. Your very precious to us, we can't simply just ignore this like nothing happened." Sakura said. Ryo sighed.

"I know, I know but, I don't want any of you to be hurt like what happened to me." Ryo said. Naoko finally spoke.

"We can definitely handle this; we're a very strong gang, after all." Naoko said. The girls smiled. Tomoyo let go of Ryo. Ryo extended his arm to Meilin.

"Mei…?" Ryo asked. Meilin bit her lip and run straightly to his arm. They hugged.

"Aww…" The girls muttered. Tomoyo smiled and mentioned for the other girls to leave. They left the room quietly.

"Ne, Tomo-chan, are you going to let this go?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"I don't know. I wanted to but I don't want to cause more pain to Ryo-nii." Tomoyo said. Chiharu sighed.

"Well, if you ask me, Tomo, I won't let this go." Chiharu said. Naoko smiled.

"I think… I think, we should let this go." Naoko said. They looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. Naoko sighed.

"Well, we can let this go but we won't stop hunting them." Naoko said. Tomoyo sighed.

"She's right, let's do that." Tomoyo said. Sakura frowned.

"Tomo, how about you go rest already?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"No way, I'm staying with Ryo-nii." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled while Chiharu sighed.

_She's really stubborn._ The two of them thought.

"You know, I'm getting bored already." Rika said. They looked at her. Naoko smiled.

"Yeah, I really wanted be in action, already." Naoko said. They sighed.

"Mou, that's why I said we shouldn't let this go," Chiharu said. Sakura sighed.

"Stop it, Chiharu." Sakura commanded. That shut her up. Tomoyo sighed.

"Then, if you don't want to let it go, what are you going to do about it?" Tomoyo asked. Chiharu bit her lip.

"We have to form a plan first, I think." Chiharu said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Correct," Tomoyo said. Chiharu sighed in relief.

"But first, we have to rest first." Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled.

"I forgot that, come on, let's go check in." Tomoyo said. They nodded.


	26. Raid in a club

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 26:**

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted loudly as she wakes up. Chiharu and Meilin groaned.

"Sakura, do you know what time is it?" They asked. Sakura blinked.

"It's already 6 am in the morning." Sakura said, clueless. They sighed.

"Its 6 in the morning, how can you wake us up?" They asked, shouting. That woke Tomoyo up.

"Guys, what's happening?" Tomoyo asked. Chiharu sighed. Meilin slumped back to bed.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Chiharu said. Sakura saddened.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. They shook their head and went back to sleep.

**Hotel:**

Tomoyo woke up at exactly 7 am. She quietly goes out of the room after she took a bath and all.

"Time to search for the suspect, Tomo-chan," Someone said. That startled her, so she turned around. She turned around to see our little naïve Sakura.

"Sa-saku-chan, I thought all of you were asleep?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.

"Maybe you didn't notice that I went out while you were in the bathroom." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked.

"You're the only one, right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and it's not like I'll let you leave." Sakura said. Tomoyo saddened.

"Saku-chan, it is my brother we're talking about." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"…without me." Sakura said, winking. Tomoyo smiled then giggled.

"You're the best!" Tomoyo said. Arms in arms, they went to the hotel's parking lot.

"Mission: search for the suspect." Tomoyo and Sakura said, smiling.

**Italy:**

Syaoran rolled his eyes in annoyance while Eriol keep sighing. Aki looked at both of them in amazement.

"Eriol, what's the matter?" Syaoran asked. Eriol sighed. Aki watched.

"Well, it's just that I miss her." Eriol said, sighing. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Her? Who is she?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomoyo," Aki said. Syaoran then glared at Eriol.

"Tommy? W-what do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Eriol sighed again.

"Well, it's been a while since the twelve of us went out but they have this emergency in America." Eriol explained. Aki nodded in understanding.

"I see. Anyways, I have a bad news." Aki said. They looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Eriol asked. Aki sighed.

"Well, I heard that Todou-chan's brother got shot and is hospitalized." Aki said. They gaped.

"What? Where is this hospital?" Syaoran asked.

"In America, exactly where Tommy and co. went to." Aki said. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other.

**America:**

On a road, there's a violet car with two very dangerous women going in a very dangerous speed.

"I think it's better if we go to a club or something." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sweet," Tomoyo said, speeding.

**Italy:**

"So, what are you implying?" Eriol asked. Aki sighed.

"It's a long story." Aki said. Syaoran glared.

"Then make it short." Syaoran said. Aki sighed.

"Do you want to follow them or something?" Aki suggested, ignoring his suspicions. The two blinked.

"What are we, a stalker now?" Syaoran asked. Aki chuckled.

"Well, with that, Eriol will see Tommy again and he can also hug her." Aki said. Eriol lightly blushed.

"W-well, it's a bad thing to do, you know." Eriol said. Aki and Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"You're a bad boy." They cooed. Eriol glared at them. Aki smiled.

"Then, do you?" Aki said.

"No thanks," Eriol and Syaoran said. Aki made a tsk sound.

**America:**

They walked through the long black painted hallway, which seemed to vibrate from the thumping of the hard rock music. Tomoyo and Sakura walked in as people near the entrance stared at them.

"How cute their clothes are!"

"The one with the long hair is hot!"

"How adorable, they must be sisters."

"The other one look naïve."

"Hey, I bet they're innocent."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as Sakura smiles. Then, a man went up to them.

"Hey, are you Daidouji?" The man asked. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah,"

"Then sit, we've got to talk. I'm Tin, and this is Becca, Rachel, Kim-"

"Cut the crap and don't order her." Sakura interrupted coldly. Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Get lost." Sakura commanded, making the others go.

"_So_ cold," Tomoyo said. Sakura smirked wickedly.

"Whoa, don't be so rough girl." Tin soothed. They looked at him and new he was a druggie. It was a wonder he hadn't passed out yet.

"Here's the stuff." He said, passing Tomoyo a green envelope.

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked. Tin smiled.

"I know the Skull's hideout." Tin said. Sakura looked at him.

"How did you know we're looking for it?" Sakura asked. Tin smirked.

"I've got connections." Tin said.

_Connection my ass, like hell…_Tomoyo thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Lead us the way then." Tomoyo challenged.

**Somewhere:**

"This is the place." The man laughed, placing his shotgun over his shoulder. The people who saw him and his men went back to the club.

"The one who shot a member of Eye of the Wolves gang is inside of the top floor." The bouncer informed them. Tomoyo looked down at the dance floor briefly when some men walked in.

"Tell me why you attacked a member of Eye of the Wolves gang." Tomoyo asked Tin, whose face is covered with sweat.

"Me? Why would I do that?" Tin asked. Sakura looked downstairs and counted about ten guys with automatics or shotguns.

"This looks pretty interesting." Sakura said, drawing her gun when the guys looked up at them and pointed. Tomoyo grabbed Tin and placed him in front of her while Sakura points her gun at the guys downstairs. Sakura smirked.

"Don't shoot or else." Sakura said. The guys put their guns down. Tomoyo let go of him as she points her gun into his head. Then, she coldly looked at the guys who almost got their guns back.

"Put that gun down and all of you might live." Tomoyo shouted, making them freeze. People screamed and ducked trying to find a way out. Then, some reinforcements came.

"Oh I think we can take them out easily even if they called some reinforcements, Tomo-chan." Sakura said, confidently. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, we _can_ take them down easily." Tomoyo corrected.

"On three…" Sakura yelled, making them nod as she breathed in deeply. "Two…" they all left their spots aimed and fired before taking cover quickly as possible.

"One," Tomoyo said, setting her gun. Then, if you're there, you can hear the 'bang' sounds.

"Almost five…" Sakura said, counting the one she hit. Tomoyo sighed.

"I'm thirsty, I need a drink. Cover!" Tomoyo quickly said. She moved her head when a bullet flew through the wood. Sakura ducked swiftly. Tin, seeing his men go down, started to get really afraid, because this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to kill these _two girls_ and be rewarded.

"Let's get out of here." Tin ordered hastily. Tomoyo smirked.

"Hey, are you going somewhere?" Tomoyo asked, pointing her gun to them. But before they could answer, she opened fire on them followed by Sakura. They watched as the last of their threat fell to the ground. Tomoyo opened her gun and frowned when she saw that it's empty.

"Let's go, Saku-chan…" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. They looked up when the other's jumped over the ledge landing on top of the bar.

"I say that next time we go out we bring more bullets, Tomo." Sakura suggested. Tomoyo smiled then nodded.

"Hey sweet party, we'll come back some other time, 'kay?" Tomoyo said, icily. Sakura yawned.

"Come on, Tomo-chan, let's go home." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded then they walked, arms in arms, again.

**Hotel:**

Tomoyo and Sakura successfully came back to their own room. Without making a sound, they quickly climb back on their bed. No one noticed the two of them. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at each other.

At exactly 10 am in the morning, Sakura finally woke up. She looked at the beds to find no one. That's the time she bolted up.

"Hoe, where are they?" Sakura said to herself. Then, her cell phone rang. She immediately picks it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Saku-chan, its Tomoyo, we're here at the swimming pool."_

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up?"

"_Actually, we did but the hotel manager got annoyed and threw us out saying how rude we are."_

"Ah, I see, I'll be down in a minute."

"_See you…"_

"Un…"

_Click._

Click.

Sakura sighed. After that, she quickly got her swimsuit then she ran towards the swimming area.

**Swimming area:**

Meilin accidentally clicked the power button of the remote of the TV. It shows the incident that happened this morning on a certain club. Both Tomoyo and Sakura froze.

"_The club manager stated that there are two girls who are incredibly strong that took out twenty-five guys with guns."_

Meilin hummed. Chiharu nodded knowingly. Naoko and Rika looked at each other. Tomoyo and Sakura are still frozen.

"I wonder who they are." Meilin wondered.

"I bet they're in a gang." Chiharu said.

"Maybe they're both pretty and…" Naoko started.

"…talented and…" Rika said.

"…smart and…" Sakura said.

"…a very dangerous one…" The six of them said. Then, they looked at each others.

"Do you know now?" Tomoyo asked. The four nodded.

"How come there's only the two of them?" Meilin asked. Chiharu shrugged.

"Maybe they escaped?" Chiharu suggested.

"Or maybe they already planned this?" Rika said.

"Well, there's one thing I know." Naoko said. They smiled.

"They left their friends out." The four said in unison. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Well, you see, it's supposed to be a secret but one of the two girls found out." Sakura said. They glared at both of them.

"But then, the other girl can't hide it from her best friend." Tomoyo said. The four sighed.

"It's ok, so, what happened to their raid?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"The girl got a green envelope where the Skull gang's hideout is." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed.

"But the thing is they don't know if it's true since they killed the man that gave them the envelope." Sakura said. Chiharu looked confused.

"Why did they kill the man?" Chiharu asked.

"That man is one of the men who shot the member of Eye of the Wolves who is currently bedridden." Tomoyo said. Meilin's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Meilin said. Sakura looked down.

"The only clue they got is, that green envelope." Sakura said. Naoko and Rika frowned.

"Yeah, that sure is hard on them, right?" They asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yup, that's why they're gonna search for their hideout." Sakura said.

**To be continued…**


	27. Oops Smart girls!

**I'm sorry for not updating my stories. I'll make it up to all of you by writing this chapter. ;)**

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 27:**

Sakura groaned as she heard the door bell at their room rings. She didn't bother to look at the mirror; she suddenly just peaked at the door to see who it is. Her eyes widened and what she saw made her be completely awake.

_What the heck are they doing here?_ Sakura thought, grabbing a wig at the closet. After that, she smiled as she opens the door.

"Good morning, what brings all of you here?" Sakura asked, smiling. The guests turned out to be Eriol and others, as a gang, not their normal selves.

"Well, we're informed that our Ryoji got shot." Eriol said. Sakura's eyes went icily.

"Yeah, those bastards from Skull-whatever did it." Sakura said, coldly. Aki shivered.

"Saki-chan, you're scary." Aki informed. That sentence made her go back to her real self.

"I-I'm sorry; I was just preoccupied by our topic." Sakura said, eyes returning back to normal. Syaoran's eyebrows ceased.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so mad?" Syaoran asked, worried. Yamazaki looked at Sakura.

"Did you know our Ryoji?" Yamazaki asked. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Well, he's a great friend of us, I think. Todou-chan recognized him the moment he came in her sight." Sakura explained. Eriol looks confused.

"He's a great friend of yours? Then, you mean, you know who he is, the real him?" Eriol asked. Sakura sweat dropped.

_Oh, gosh, I don't know what I should say, someone, please help me! _Sakura thought. Someone tapped on Eriol's shoulder, just as she was about to speak. Eriol turned around and saw our little Tomoyo.

"It's fancy meeting you here, Hiiri-kun." Tomoyo said, smiling. Eriol smiled.

"Yeah, well, we need to go here. Anyways, why are you here?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled at him then winked at Sakura.

"We just had one of our branches here in America destroyed." Tomoyo informed. Eriol looked surprised.

"Eh? Why, what happened?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled a little.

"A certain gang did it. It's like revenge when I fought at school." Tomoyo said, not caring. Hoshi raised his eyebrows.

"Then, what's the connection of having Ryoji shot by them? I mean, why is he involved?" Hoshi asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"Why, you said. Even I don't know why he got involved. All I know is I have to pay them back, just incase that, that Ryoji gets into a coma or something." Tomoyo said. Yamazaki frowns.

"Why do you have to get that far?" Yamazaki asked. Sakura suddenly stepped into his foot.

"Well, that's none of your business matter, anymore, right?" Sakura asked, smiling. Yamazaki nodded, sweating because what she did hurts so much. Eriol smiled.

"Okay, I understand, I won't ask anymore." Eriol said, politely. Tomoyo giggled.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Tomoyo said, winking. Eriol's heart went "ba-dump". Sakura and Syaoran laughed a little when they saw Tomoyo winking.

_W-what's wrong with me? I only feel like this whenever I'm with Tomoyo_. Eriol thought.

"I forgot to ask this, why are you here? Don't tell me you skipped school because of this?" Sakura asked. Eriol stared.

"Not really, we asked permission to our homeroom teacher." Eriol said. Syaoran chuckled.

"It's all thanked to our friend." Syaoran said. Sakura tilted her head.

_Whose friend is it?_ Sakura thought.

"Hmm, all thanked, huh? Can I ask why?" Sakura asked. Syaoran grinned.

"It's a girl; she's rich and she did all that trouble because of some matters that concerns all of us." Syaoran explained. That made Tomoyo go into it's-suspicious-mode.

_Huh, wait a minute. This is the real Syaoran; does that mean that the "friend" is me?_ Tomoyo thought.

"Is your "friend" popular at school?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol raised an eyebrow, suspicious. Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah, she's pretty popular but she doesn't notice it." Syaoran answered. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

_Eh? Wait, I'm pretty popular but I realized it only the day before we went to Italy. Wait, wait, wait, wait, if that "friend" is me, then that means that Hiiri-kun and others are our friends, too, right? After all, Syaoran said "our" friend, instead of "my" friend._ Tomoyo thought. Eriol noticed her expressions.

_This is bad, she probably has a brain... but, that doesn't mean that she can find out about our real identity._ Eriol thought.

"Ne, Todou-chan, are you smart?" Yamazaki asked. Tomoyo looked at him, surprised.

"Well, I don't know… maybe?" Tomoyo lied. Yamazaki just nodded.

"Okay, it's just that, you look like someone I know." Yamazaki said. Tomoyo blinked, confused.

"Eh? Who is she?" Tomoyo asked. Aki smirked.

"Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo. She's a real beauty but we can't get close to her." Aki lied. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"I look like Daidouji-san? Umm, I doubt." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked surprised.

"Don't you like being in the same category as her? Eriol asked. Tomoyo smirked evilly.

"I am who I am. I don't need to be like her just to be whatever you sees me to but I can copy her gentleness." Tomoyo said, winking and joking. Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo looks confused.

_They can't get close to me?_ Tomoyo thought. Sakura smiled, confused.

"Ne, what do you mean you can't get close to Daidouji-san?" Sakura asked. Hoshi sighed.

"She had friends, right? And her friends had the title of the "most", so we can't get close. They don't belong to the "normal" category." Hoshi lied.

_It's true; all of us have the "most" blah blah._ Hoshi thought. Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh, of course we know." Tomoyo said. Sakura smirked when something came into her head.

"Yeah, well, of course, she had the most beautiful voice in our choir in school, right?" Sakura teases. Tomoyo blushed. Eriol smiled.

"Yeah, I agree. She's pretty, smart, and kind. She's definitely the ideal girl we boys like." Eriol said, gently. Tomoyo blushed deeper. Sakura smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah, that's correct." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled when she looked at him. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo noticed it, so she smirked.

"Well, it's not just Daidouji-san. You also know Kinomoto-san, right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura's eyes widened. Tomoyo silently laughed evilly. Syaoran blushed as Eriol smirks.

"Of course we know him." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled. As she was about to say something, some girls squealed. They looked at them. It was a bunch of girls looking at our five guys.

"Well, well, what can we say? Your gang is popular even here, huh?" Tomoyo teases. Eriol smiled politely.

"I don't know why but maybe." Eriol said, grinning. Sakura looked worried.

"Ne, Todou-chan, let's get out of here already." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sure. Guys, come with us." Tomoyo said. Eriol and others nodded.

**Hospital:**

"This place is where Ryoji-kun is being hospitalized." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at him.

"Why do you care for him?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"His girlfriend is my friend, and, he's our ally, too." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Oh, so you know the real him." Eriol asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah, well, just a little." Tomoyo lied. Sakura sighed.

"I'm really worried about him." Sakura said, sadly. Tomoyo hugged her. Sakura hugged back.

"Ne, why don't we go to Ryoji-kun's room?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran stared at her as she let go of Sakura.

"Can you please lead us there?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded. They went straight to the elevator. They walked silently. Then, they finally arrived, they saw Meilin inside. They smiled.

"They look like a couple." Eriol said. The two girls just laughed nervously.

_They are a couple._ Tomoyo and Sakura thought.

"Anyway, where are the others?" Aki asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"They're trying to contact our friends." Tomoyo said. Aki slowly nodded. Hoshi's cell phone rang.

"Please excuse me." Hoshi said. They nodded. Hoshi went at the balcony of the hospital.

"Hello, Naoko-chan?" Hoshi asked.

"_Hoshi-kun, are you still there at Italy?"_

"Eh? Um, no… I mean, yes…"

"_Hmm, I'm sorry but please enjoy there, until we come back."_

"Sure, anyway, where are you?"

"_We're here at America; we have to entertain some of the guest of Tomo's mother."_

"Oh, well, be safe and have fun!"

"_Thank you. We'll contact you tomorrow, if possible."_

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your call."

"_Okay, bye!"_

"Bye…"

_Click_

Hoshi came back to where Eriol and others are. He stood besides Eriol.

"They're here at America. Naoko said that they're entertaining guests because of Tommy's mother." Hoshi whispered. Eriol nodded. Tomoyo smiled.

_What are they whispering about?_ Tomoyo thought. Naoko and others came back. She stood besides Tomoyo.

"I already contacted them. They're still there but I doubt it." Naoko whispered. Tomoyo looked at her, confused.

"Guys, if you'll excuse us. I'll just talk to Naoko for a bit." Tomoyo said, politely. They nodded.

**Tomoyo and Naoko:**

"What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo asked. Naoko sighed.

"Hoshi-kun said that they're still at Italy but he sounds so nervous when we were talking on the phone." Naoko said. Tomoyo looked at her.

"Well, we should just trust them first because there's no reason to lie to us." Tomoyo said, smiling. Naoko sighed.

"Okay, but… I don't like the thought of him lying to me." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled gently.

"You should trust him. In fact, there's no way he'll lie without good reason, right?" Tomoyo asked. Naoko nodded.

"You're right. I must be imagining things." Naoko said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Okay, we should go back." Tomoyo said. The two walked back to where the others are.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Oops, looks like the girls are finally making their moves on knowing who they are. Tomoyo is getting suspicious at the guys, is it because she's too smart? Well, find out in the next chapter. =)**

**Should I reveal to the girls who the boys are?**

**or**

**Should I make one girl reveal who she is to the one she likes?**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing... It's making me happy. Please look after to this story. If you want to give suggestions, you can. Oh, one more thing...**

**Please kindly like this page: facebook .com/pages/AnimeFanatics/166849936750743**

**I can't make the word "facebook" be beside the dot so what I mean is, there's no space between them. Thank you! =)))**


	28. Revealing

**I'm so sorry for not updating. That's because I am a graduating student and things has been hard for me. As for now, I'll make it up to all of you by writing this chapter long and satisfying. Enjoy! :)**

**Tomoyo – Todou**

**Sakura – Saki**

**Chiharu – Miharu**

**Rika – Risa**

**Naoko – Yako**

**Eriol – Hiiri**

**Syaoran – Ran**

**Yamazaki – Taki**

**Aki – Hiaki**

**Hoshi – Sai**

**Meilin - Lilin**

**Ryo - Ryoji**

**Chapter 28:**

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. _This one is pretty smart. So smart that it's dangerous. _Eriol thought. Tomoyo noticed him looking at her so she smiled. Eriol smiled back, then went back to the group.

"So, now that we're here, what are we gonna do?" Eriol asked. Naoko blinked.

"Uhh. What do you mean by that, Hiiri-kun?" Naoko asked. Eriol smiled.

"What I'm trying to say is, should we have a brawl or stay calm and silent?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"Sweet. I suggest we... stay calm and silent, grab an opportunity then have a brawl. What do you think?" Tomoyo asked, coldly. Yamazaki gulped.

"That's one hell of a strategy but... you're too cold." Yamazaki said, honestly. Tomoyo blinked.

"I'm just returning the favor." Tomoyo said. Chiharu smiled.

"We should do that. Sounds... interesting, isn't it?" Chiharu asked. Aki smirked.

"Yeah. With that, they'll think that we don't have the guts to fight back." Aki said.

"But actually, we're just getting ready." Hoshi said. They all smiled.

"So now, we should just enjoy ourselves." Sakura said, winking. Rika smiled.

"Yeah, we should." Rika said.

"With that said, leggo?" Tomoyo asked. They laughed then nodded.

"Oh but we should go in pairs." Sakura said. They blinked.

"Ehh?" They asked. Sakura winked.

"Just have a bonding with the opposite sex. Just that. Don't need to go to some expensive place. We could go to the park, fountain, sea side, etc. Just wherever silent. Got it?" Sakura asked.

"How about Lilin-san? We're leaving her?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran and Sakura said. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Choose your partner, guys." Tomoyo said. Aki blinked.

"Why us?" Aki asked.

"That way, you could get to know us without being unfair." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh." They said.

"I'll choose Yako-san." Hoshi said. Naoko smiled and stood beside him.

"Risa-chan." Aki said, winking. Rika sweatdropped then nodded.

"Miharu-chan." Yamazaki said. Chiharu humped but smiled.

"Then... Todou-chan." Syaoran said. Tomoyo blinked and looked at Sakura. Sakura looked down. Tomoyo sighed then nodded. Eriol looked at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at him. Eriol blinked, chuckling. _How wicked._ Eriol thought.

"Saved for the last, Saki-san." Eriol said, smiling. Sakura sadly smiled.

"So, uhh. Come on, Ran-kun." Tomoyo said. Syaoran nodded and smiled. Then they all went their separate ways.

**Syaoran and Tomoyo:**

The two went to the seaside. Tomoyo sat on the sand while Syaoran stood up beside her.

"Ne, Ran-kun. Why did you choose me?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran smiled.

"I just wanted to ask some things." Syaoran asked.

"Ohh, going straight to the point, are we?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran chuckled.

"Well, yeah."

"What is it?"

"What exactly are you girls doing here?"

Tomoyo chuckled.

"I told you, didn't I? We got our branch here destroyed."

"Cut the crap."

Tomoyo laughed.

"Sure, Syaoran-san. I'll cut the crap and be serious."

Syaoran blinked.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Syaoran-san. Li Syaoran-san."

"Uh. What are you implying?"

"Hm? Nothing. Why are you getting nervous?"

"Because you said that name. That's not my name."

"Yeah, it's not your name. Not _here_ at the gang."

Syaoran chuckled.

"I don't get what you're saying."

Tomoyo smiled.

"What I'm saying is... I know Syaoran-san."

"I'm not him."

"I didn't say you're him."

"But you implied it."

"Oh? I did? Well, maybe it just sound like it to you."

"No, you did."

"So what if I did? Are you him?"

"No."

Tomoyo smirked.

"Then don't be so serious. Look, you've been sweating."

Syaoran blinked and gulped. _Wow, she's real dangerous. I gotta be careful_. Syaoran thought.

"Is it such a pressure to you?"

Syaoran blinked.

"Huh?"

"Hearing that name. Is it that much of a deal?"

"Well, yeah. It's like you found me out."

"Ohh. But I did."

"What?"

"I told you. I know who you are."

"I'm not Li Syaoran."

"Why do you insist of saying that you're not him? I didn't say anything, did I?"

Syaoran sighed.

"Oh. God. Please, I'm getting paranoid here. Just say what you want to say."

"Haha. Fancy knowing your real identity, Syao-kun."

Syaoran sighed.

"Alright, I give up. I'm Syaoran. Happy?"

Tomoyo laughed.

"Thank you. Yes, I'm happy. Did it pressured you?"

"Yeah. You're a really dangerous girl, Todou-chan."

"Why, thank you."

"But how did you find out?"

Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh. I just did."

"Since when?"

"Since the... beginning."

That amused Syaoran.

"Wow."

"Hmm. Wanna know who I am?"

Syaoran blinked then smirked.

"Bring it on."

"You've got to promise not to be so surprised."

"Yeah, sure."

Tomoyo giggled, twirled around, then waved her hand.

"Hi. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo herself. Nice to meet you." Tomoyo said, winking. Syaoran's eyes widened. Tomoyo giggled, closing her eyes.

**Eriol and Sakura:**

They went to the park. Yet, Sakura still looks so sad. Eriol smiled.

"Why so sad?" Eriol asked. Sakura sighed.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." Sakura said. Eriol smiled.

"Is it about what happened earlier?" Eriol asked. She looked at him.

"Earlier?"

"Yeah. We all thought that Ran will choose you. How surprising." He said. She smiled.

"Wow, you're good at reading people, aren't you?"

"Yeah, been doing it with my bestfriend."

"A guy?"

"Hm. Nope. A girl."

"Girl?" She asked, shocked.

"Well actually... a lady." He said, smiling. Sakura smiled at the sight.

"You must love her. Am I right?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"Hm. It's on your eyes."

"Really? Well, yeah I do. Love her, that is."

"I know. I can see it. Would you mind describing her?"

"Hm. I've done this a couple of times already but sure. She's smart, pretty, nice and kind, generous, good at singing and cooking, and most of all... She's gentle."

Sakura giggled.

"Technically, she's the ideal girl. Right?"

"Yeah. She got all the perfectness a lady could have. Well, except one. She's not that athletic but... she's multi-talented."

"Oh. Can I say what's on my mind right now?"

"Yeah sure."

"I think you're describing Daidouji Tomoyo-chan."

Eriol laughed.

"Really? Well actually, no. It's going to be a dream to have her as my bestfriend. It will be an honor but reality sucks. In our school, she's well known throughout all the guys so no wonder you thought that."

"Yep, that's right. Oh, but you do know Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun, right?"

"Yeah. Her bestfriend."

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"What kind of secret?"

"One of your guys' identity." She said. He was shocked.

"Really? Who are you pointing out?"

"I know who Ran-kun is, Hiiri-kun." She said, wickedly. Eriol's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!" He asked. She smiled then nodded.

"Dead serious." Sakura said.

"How?"

"Oh, now that's a secret. I never said I'm going to let you know the details, did I?"

"But seriously, you and Todou-chan really is a real danger."

Sakura laughed.

"I know. Ohh, I've got another secret, too."

"Yeah?"

"Todou-chan and I currently have an idea on who you guys are so better be prepared on how to be careful."

Eriol laughed.

"How funny. Finding out each others' identity? What help will it give you?"

"Hm. Let's just say... just in the sake of knowing. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sakura smiled while Eriol sighed.

"Sure, bring it on."

"Oh, it is so on."

**Tomoyo and Syaoran:**

"Are you for real?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yes, I am. Why don't you believe in it?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran sighed.

"It's just that... it's impossible. She's a gentle girl who hates fighting against bad people."

"Oh but I still do and still am, except the gentle fact. What I'm doing is punishing them. Returning the favor."

"But Tommy, this is dangerous. What you're doing is dangerous. This isn't playtime, what will happen if you got hurt?"

"Do I look like I'm weak?"

"Well no but... you're a girl."

"A girl... not a kid."

"Yeah but still, it's dangerous."

"Oh Syao. I didn't tell you who I am just for you to scold me."

"Okay fine but... does Eriol know this?"

"Well, duh. Of course not. And! You better not tell him."

"Got it. But Tommy, I still can't believe it. Why did you create this gang? For Pete's sake, this is ridiculous."

"Stop it. I don't want your scolding. What I want is your support. Is it that hard to process on your mind?"

"Well yes. What are you going to do if Eriol finds you out?"

"Nothing. Whatever happens, happens."

"Better be sure on it. As one of your best friend, I forbid you on doing reckless things."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Tomoyo, I'm serious."

"Yes, yes. I know."

"Don't be such hard-headed. I'm just thinking of your sake."

"I know. Okay? Thank you for that."

"No problem. Just... be careful, okay? I don't want my little sister to get hurt, got that?"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Love you, Syao."

"Ditto."

**To be continued...**


End file.
